Snape's Secret Part XXVII: Kidnapped
by Professor Issabelle Snape
Summary: Tom and Issabelle are together again, but now Giovaugne's reign of Terror is about to begin. When the master of the Ring of Darkness makes Issabelle's worst fear a reality, can Tom keep her from going ove the edge? Please r/r!! Thanks!!
1. Snape's Secret Part I: Issabelle McChell...

  
Snape's Secret Part XVIII: Protector of Innocence  
  
[ A/N: This is a pretty important chapter in my opinion. Both Severus and Tom are gonna act kinda mean, but pay close attention to how they fall afterword... Anyway, hope you enjoy this, guys!! Please r/r and vote!! :) I'm in a hyper mood!! Its my birthday. :) ]  
  
" Where have you been? " Snape demanded, as Issabelle started to pull of her sopping wet cloak, " You had me worried sick! "  
  
" Morgana and I went out. " Issabelle replied, sliding past him and starting to walk towards her room.  
  
" Hey! I'm not done yet! " Snape shouted, grabbing her arm, " Where is Morgana? "  
  
" Hogwarts. "  
  
" WHAT?! Tom's gonna be fuming! "   
  
" I think he'll understand, actually. "  
  
" You guys are getting quite... cozy... aren't you? "  
  
" What are you trying to imply? " Issabelle asked, now looking into his eyes, " 'Cause I'm getting sick of all of your little snide remarks. "  
  
" Oh, are you? " Snape laughed, staring at her, " Well I'm sick of seeing you clinging off him like some kind of puppet! "  
  
" Sev, did you hear about Herm and Harry? "  
  
" Don't try to change the subject! "  
  
" There are more important things at stake right now then your pride. " Issabelle said icily.  
  
" I'll be the judge of that. " Snape said, applying even more force to her arm when she once again tried to leave.  
  
" This conversation is over, Severus. "  
  
" Not until I say it is. "  
  
" Let go of me! " Issabelle said, pushing him away. Snape took a couple steps backwards to ragain his balance and without a second thought he retaliated, slapping Issabelle across the face.  
  
" Now, its over. " He said, storming down the stairs to his lab and leaving a bewildered Issabelle standing alone with a dark bruise starting to form against her stinging cheek.  
  
Standing in stone cold silence, she watched as he walked away, every step adding further pain to her already throbbing wound. Pulling herself together, Issabelle mechanically made her way up the stairs and into her own room. Immediately sliding into the comforting isolation of a shower, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. Surely Severus hadn't meant to do that... Surely...  
  
Finally feeling somewhat better, Issabelle got out and pulled on a long red velvet bathrobe. Once she was sure that her hair was dry, she crawled into bed and was fast asleep in minutes, but her peaceful slumber did not last long.   
  
" Argh! "  
  
A scream of agony sent an unexplainable chill through the cold night air as Issabelle's eyes shot open, automatically facing the window where there was nothing to be seen. Nothing, except the sparkling light of a crescent moon...  
  
Figuring it had been a dream, Issabelle once again lied down, determined to get some peace of mind for at least half the night, but she had not closed her eyes when the cry once again resounded. This time, she got out of bed, walked over to her dresser and turned on a small jeweled oil lamp, which cast a mysterious glow over the dusk-lit room. The cry came again, louder and longer. Was it her imagination, or was someone being tortured...? And if so, who?   
  
A sudden epiteme struck Issabelle in her stomach full force -- that wasn't an ordinary scream -- it was Hermoine! Realizing what was happening, Issabelle felt wide awake, the sound of her adreniline pounding in her head like clashing blades. Now only one question remained... what to do.  
  
The cry came once again, but this time it was a male voice. What had happened? Was Hermione allright? Who was that? ...Harry? Tripping over the buildup of questions forming in her head Issabelle quickened her pace, following the wails until she reached the main hall where the other Death Eaters were gathered. Issabelle felt her breath catch in her throat from what she saw.  
  
Hermoine lay on the stone floor unconcous with blood pooling around her lifeless body. For a moment, Issabelle thought that she was dead, but the girl moved one finger feebly and Issabelle knew that all was not lost. On Hermoine's right was Harry, who was still standing, though her looked close enough to sinking to his knees as well. Issabelle felt her nails go into her own skin as she clenched her hands in fury.  
  
Matters did not improve as Voldemort once again raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, " You will now beg me not to kill you and your little friend... "  
  
" I'll never bow to you, Voldie! Never! " Harry said angrily, trying to move toward the older wizard, but with his first step he was overcome by a powerful spell and fell to the ground, writhering in agony. The gathered Death Eaters all began to laugh at the increasingly greusome display, completely unaware of Issabelle's presence.  
  
" Now is not the tme... " she muttered, " I just hope that I'm not too late. "  
  
At long last, the Death Eaters filed out of the hall and only Voldemort and the two children remained. Taking a deep breath, Issabelle entered the room, and made her way up to them, sending the down-peering wizard a scathing look.  
  
" Hello, Issabelle. " he said, completely unalarmed, " What are you doing up so late? "  
  
" Your little exabition here woke me up. At first I thought I must have had a nightmare, but then I heard another scream before I was asleep and decided I had better find out what the hell was going on. "  
  
" You seem angry... " Voldemort said soothingly, laying his hands on her shoulders gently and caressing them, " Let me take you back to your room. You'll feel much better after a good night's sleep... "  
  
" That's not gonna work, Tom! " Issabelle shouted, " You know what? I was starting to really like you. I thought you were a really nice guy... A little stuck in your ways, but that you'd do the right thing when it really counted -- "  
  
" Tone it down, Issie. You're gonna wake up the whole castle! " Voldemort said in a patronizingly calm voice.  
  
" -- But ya know what? You blew it! This is.. is... sick! I can't even think of another word that begins to discribe what you've done here! "  
  
" Where is Morgana? " Voldemort asked, desperate to change the subject. He could see that Issabelle was hystarical and did not want to get in a fight with her.  
  
" She is at Hogwarts. We visited uncle Albus on our way back. " Issabelle said, not caring how he decided to react to the latter peice of information.  
  
" WHAT?! "  
  
" You heard me. " Issabelle said calmly, " Now, I am going to tend to these children midically and return them to their schooling as well. "  
  
" No you're not. " Voldemort said, as though that settled the arguement.  
  
" Watch me. " she said, walking over to where Harry and Hermoine were lying and pointing her wand at them, " Helio! "  
  
" Don't push your luck with me, Issabelle... " Voldemort warned, once again trying to gently take her back to her room.  
  
" I'm not gonna leave them here so you and your pals can have another go at torturing them, Tom. And don't even bother trying to make any promises to me, you screwed up at that already. "  
  
" My dear, what will it take to convince you? " Voldemort asked, starting to feel his patience slipping away.  
  
" I already told you what I'm doing. " Issabelle said, looking down at Harry and Hermoine, who were struggling to get back up.  
  
" Issie, this is the first time I have ever told you no about anything. Can't you do this for me... just this once? " Voldemort pleaded, looking at her with sympathetic but determined eyes.  
  
" No. I cannot. " Issabelle said, not even bothing to face him, " There are just some things in this world that are more important then you are, and you would be wise to learn that. "  
  
" Issabelle, this is my last warning... Please don't make me stop you... " Voldemort pleaded, lifting her off the ground and trying to carry her away.  
  
" I wish it hadn't come down to this... " Issabelle said, flicking her wand, " Thundra! "  
  
" Ow! " Voldemort said in surprise, letting go of Issabelle and drawing his own wand, " So that's how you feel about me, Issabelle? "  
  
" Not perticularly... I did not plan on this... " Issabelle said, stumbling over the words as they left her mouth.  
  
" You want to duel me for the kids, Issabelle? " Voldemort asked, looking at her nightgown and slippers and letting out a high cold laugh she had never heard him use before. Issabelle had heard stories of that laugh and her stomach tightened as she realized that it wasn't a question, it was a challenge.  
  
" Is that the only way they'll be getting back to Hogwarts? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Well then, Tom... " Issabelle said, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eyes, " It appears that I have no choice. "  
  
" What a pity, Issabelle... I really liked you. " Voldemort sighed, raising his wand and pointing it at her, " Cucio! "  
  
Issabelle was ready and before the spell could even leave his wand, a softly glowing pink sheild surrounded Issabelle's body and made the curse bounce off. While she was still protected, Issabelle ran to Harry and whispered, " Go to the rosbush and pick a rose and have Hermoine do the same! Hurry! "  
  
" Huh? " Harry said, confused.  
  
" Sendio! " Issabelle shouted, sending Harry and Hermoine to the gardens and hoping he would understand. Turning, she watched as Voldemort finished a rather long chant and gasped in horror, realizing that her sheild had vanished with the children.   
  
" Meteora! " Voldemort shouted, and scorching flames surrounded her, rapidly closing in and not bothing to leave scars as they fused with her terrified body. Their burn was hotter then any flame she had ever heard tell of and as the pain went on, she eventually sank to the ground, unable to stand under its scrutiny. Flashes of brilliant colour began to swirl before her eyes and all at once the pain was gone completely...  
  
Voldemort's anger turned to remorse as he watched Issabelle's body spiral towards the stone floor. Instictively, he scooped her limp body up, with shock about his actions beginning to sink in.   
  
******  
  
Voldemort sat on the velvet coushined stool by Issabelle's bed, holding on of her pale delicate hands softly between both of his own. She had been unconcious for a week now, but at least she wasn't dead. That, he mused, was a miracle... No one had ever survived the Meteora curse before. Gazing yet again at her sleeping figure, Tom felt tears begin to flow from his eyes like a bitter rain.  
  
" Issabelle, " he said, his voice breaking momentarily from a lump in his throat, " If... No, When... you wake up, I swear I'll never let anything ever happen to you again... I can't bare the loss of your company. You've just gotta come back... I love you... "  
  
Though it cannot be proved, Voldemort would still swear to this day that he saw her smile and somehow he knew that everything was going to be alright. The darkest part of the forest was behind them....  



	2. Snape's Secret Part II: The Pain of Poti...

Snape's Secret Part II: The Pain of Potions  
  
( A/N: I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story! How would I go about getting a larger font? Hope this isn't too hard on your eyes. I'll try to remember to spell check this time, as I seem to write best when I'm half asleep. Enjoy! )  
  
The Cheers from Hogwarts students and teachers were deafening as Issabelle and Snape made their way into the room. Issabelle's eyes slowly began to grow wide in amazement as she slowly realized that the whole hall had been transformed into what appeared to be a scene out of a fairytale. Snape smiled softly guiding her to the high table where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were eagerly waiting.  
  
" So glad you are alright! " Dumbledore said, looking as though he had clearly forgotten he had said the same thing only an hour ago, " Do you like your surprise? "  
  
" You did all of this for ... me? "   
  
" Yes. Everyone is so glad you are alright and besides, it is your birthday! "   
  
" Oh, really? " Snape asked, slightly surprised, " I did not know that! I feel so foolish... "  
  
" It's alright, Severus. How could you have known, anyway? We've only really know eachother for a couple days and we've been mad at eachother for most of that time anyway. What a waste! "  
  
" How true, how true... " Snape said, looking at her wistfully, " But that's all in the past. Now we have a nice bright future to look forward to. "  
  
" Indeed you do! " Professor Trelawney said, smiling warmly at them.  
  
Issabelle could not help smiling as Snape took her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. She found the opened mouths of the students standing on the sidelines incredibly amusing and it was hard to tell whether the more stunning thing was: watching Snape dancing to begin with or who he was dancing with. Issabelle certainly could have silenced the room on her own, her bewitching presence further enhanced by a long satin silver gown and a sheer forest green capette trailing loosely behind her.  
  
" Are you having fun, dear? " Snape asked smiling at her, having never felt so happy in his life before.  
  
" Yes, I certainly am. " Issabelle said, returning his smile wholeheartedly as they spun past Draco and his gang and then a group of students Issabelle recognized from her Gryffindor class that morning, " I love being here... especially with you. "  
  
Snape's smile grew brighter still at these words and he shook his head slightly to reassure himself it was not another crazy dream that had come to haunt him. " Look, they are starting to dance now. "  
  
The shock was finally wearing off and students and teachers were joining them on the dance floor, much to Issabelle's delight. The evening continued without a single hint of a problem and soon it was midnight and time for everyone to return to their dorms.  
  
" That was fun! " Issabelle said, the minute she could get ahold of Dumbledore long enough to get a word in, " Thank you. "  
  
" Your welcome, Issabelle. Glad to see you are recovering so well from your accident this morning. " Dumbledore said, looking slightly concerned for a moment, " Now I think its time you got some rest, we don't want to risk your health. You've had quite a day! "  
  
" Indeed she has! " Snape said, finally catching up with them and walking on the other side of Issabelle, " Would you like me to take you back to your room? I'm sure you aren't ready to go to sleep yet, but I think its best that you don't move too much for a couple days and let your energy come back. "  
  
" Thank you, Severus. That is very kind of you. I would be glad of your company, for I certainly won't be able to sleep for a while. "  
  
******  
  
Despite Severus' company, Issabelle still found the evening to drag on much to long for her liking that night. Partly, she reasoned, this was because of her excitement from the events that had just passed, but also, she knew, it was caused by something much darker which had made every night for the last several years seem to go on forever.  
  
The first rays of the rising sun brought Issabelle back into the present as she dressed and got ready to meet another day at Hogwarts. She was relieved to find as the day progressed that nothing happened to spoil her mood as she cheerfully made her way with Snape to yet another potions class that after noon.   
  
" So, " Issabelle said, looking at him, " What are we learning today? "  
  
" Today we will be covering antidotes with a group of fourth year students. " Snape replied, grinning mischievously, as they entered the room and Issabelle took her seat.  
  
" Now, " Snape said, looking at the class with his finely tuned ice cold stare, " I truly hope that you all pay attention to this lesson, as I will be poisoning one of you at the end of the term to see what you have learned. "  
  
" No... " Issabelle managed to croak under her breath as her stomach started slowly tying itself into knots, " I can't let this happen... Not again... "  
  
" Issabelle! " Snapped said, slapping the desk in front of her, " You are not paying attention! Please, I need you to set an example for the students, dear. "  
  
Issabelle forced herself to focus on Severus' lesson for the rest of the period, jotting down notes and making herself a reminder to do some research in the library as soon as she could. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried she could not ignore the sinking feeling which was steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.  
  
******  
  
The silence of the Hogwarts library seemed to swallow Issabelle as she entered the large and daunting room. Filled with shelves of books dating back hundreds of years, it soon proved to be quite a treasure trove for someone as fond of reading.   
  
" Not today, " she she scolded herself quietly, " You need to find those books before it is too late. You need to figure out what is coming... "   
  
Issabelle's hands trembled as they she flipped though ancient volumes and modern guidebooks depicting hundreds of poisons and their appropriate antidotes. Frowning slightly, she looked at pictures of people breaking into horrific rashes and lying unconscious... or dead.  
  
" Severus wouldn't do anything that dangerous... " she said, running a finger across the shelf and purposely skipping 'Deadly Devices of Potion Making' and '1001 Potions for Pain and Panic'.  
  
" Oh, really? " a soft voice said, coming up behind her quietly and gently placing a hand on her shoulder, " You can never be too sure... "  
  
" Severus...! " Issabelle said, forcefully restraining her voice from shouting and looking at him in bewilderment, " You startled me... "  
  
" I noticed. " he responded, looking at her and then at all of the books, " What on earth are you doing? Trying to learn antidotes for every poison ever created? Come with me, I think we need to talk. "  
  
" But... I... " Issabelle stammered, trying to protest.  
  
" I think you will feel better and save your eyes a lot of strain, " Snape said, his tone showing signs of aggravation, " If you come with me. "  
  
Issabelle scowled, shoving books back on the shelf and then allowed him to guide her to his office, which for all intents and purposes was nothing more then the potions supply closet with a desk.  
  
" How can you stand it in here? " Issabelle said shaking her head as she plopped down half-exhausted and head throbbing into one of the chairs positioned by the desk.  
  
" My dear Issabelle, I love potions... They are such delightful things. "  
  
Issabelle shuddered as his words caused an image to cruelly tug at her senses. Closing her eyes, she tried to push it away but it came even clearer the more she tried.  
  
" What's wrong? " Snape's concerned words brought her out of her trance-like state and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
" It was my fourth year... " she began quietly, flicking her eyes around the room, " and I was very excited to be at Durmstrang Institute again. I loved learning magic and was always under the impression as I passed from year to year that I would some day be able to do wonderful things to help people. I excelled at charms and transfigurations and up until that year I had been very talented with potions as well -- but that year, my life changed forever... "  
  
" Go on, " Snape said, looking at her with amusement, " What was this great life-changing catastrophe? "  
  
" Everything started out well enough. I was back with my best friend, Anna, I was learning lots of new spells and I was becoming a very possible candidate for the Triwizard Tournament. But then, we started learning antidotes. What I will never understand is that I was good at it. I knew what I was doing any many of the teachers in the school assumed I was heavily looking at a career in corrective magic. But then, at the end of the term, professor Riddle decided to test us... "  
  
" Professor Riddle?! " Snape exclaimed, nearly knocking over a bottle of rat entails he had left out for tomorrows class, " Issabelle, what was his first name? "  
  
" I... I don't know... " Issabelle said, feeling helpless for the second time that evening.  
  
" All right, continue then. "  
  
" He said that Anna would be our volunteer for the test and she came up to the front of the class. She knew no more then any of the rest of us and sat on the chair that he had pointed to. Riddle gave her a small black vial and told her to drink its contents. She did as she was told -- and feel to the floor unconscious. "  
  
" What did he use? Did you know the name of the potion? "  
  
" No, I did not then. I do now, though... " Issabelle said, looking very angry, " But as I was saying, Riddle turned to us and said ' You see your classmate before you. Be warned that you have 5 minutes to make the right potion, or she will not live. '. I was furious. Everyone scrambled to try and design the right antidote but there was something Riddle had forgotten to mention -- he had never taught it. "  
  
" She died, then? " Snape asked, yawning and looking quite bored.  
  
" Are you finding this dull? Am I wasting my breath? " Issabelle asked, looking at him with a almost dangerous stare, " To make a long story short, Severus, Anna died with her head lying against my arm, a mouthful of my powerless potion was the last thing she ever tasted. "  
  
" What a pity. " Snape said flatly, " But that must have been twenty years ago... Aren't you a little old to be letting something like that haunt you? "  
  
" You... I... She... We... " Issabelle felt stunned. She had thought that Severus would understand, that Severus would realize how dangerous his method truly was, but he did not even seem to care that she felt sad about Anna's death.  
  
" Are you all right, Issabelle? " he asked, noticing that she was blinking her eyes rather rapidly and then sighed with annoyance as tears began to slid down her cheeks. " Look, if he is the Riddle I am thinking of, then what happened to Anna was very mild. "  
  
" You... " she said hiccuping, " You think he was Voldemort, right? "  
  
" Exactly. "  
  
" I do, too. But that doesn't make it okay, Severus. That doesn't even justify it for me. Especially not now... Not after what Uncle Albus told me over the summer. "  
  
" About Voldemort's return, I presume? " Snape asked, looking away for a moment, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
" Yes. " Issabelle said, her voice suddenly filled with a coldness he had not imagined her capable of, " I will get him, Severus, I will make him pay if its the last thing I do. "  
  
  
  
Snape's Secret Part 111: The Mysterious Mission  
  
The time continued to go faster and faster and soon Issabelle found herself very at home in the school with one week to wait until Halloween. Unlike many of the teachers at the school, Issabelle was thoroughly looking forward to the holiday without a single worry. Surely, she reasoned, Voldemort could not hurt her or her friends here at Hogwarts.  
  
Soon it was Friday and Issabelle was sitting in her seat in potions class taking the crushed mixture she had prepared the week before and adding it to her cauldron. Snape had become more understanding since they had had there talk and she now stood proudly watching the potion bubble perfectly and wondering what delightful costumes fur it was going to help its users grow.  
  
Snape smiled, watching her carefree expression mix with concentration as she stirred in the final ingredient. Glancing around the classroom, he still couldn't put his finger on what had made him decide to let them all do potions to help prepare for the Halloween party which was quickly approaching. However, his smile did a reversal when he saw Draco slid into the chair next to Issabelle and flash her a charming grin.  
  
" Hello, Draco. " she said quietly, her eyes not leaving her potion.  
  
" Can I ask you something, Issie? " he asked, picking up her wand and toying with it.  
  
" Yes you may. You may also put down my wand, now. "  
  
" Would you -- would you go to the Halloween party with me? " Draco asked, tossing her wand carelessly from one hand to his other.  
  
" No, I most certainly will not. You know I am seeing Severus, and it is only logic that I will be going with him. Now, my wand, boy. "  
  
" Oh, this cheep, useless thing... " He said, tossing it in the opposite direction without looking. Hearing Draco's last remarks, Snape turned around just in time to catch the flying wand before it could bean him in the head.  
  
" Draco Malfoy, I will see you in my office immediately after class. Is that clear? Now get back to your table before your potion somehow gets out of hand and destroys my classroom. "   
  
" Yes, professor, " Draco mumbled, kicking Issabelle hard in the shin as he got up. Draco paused and looked at her in surprise when she didn't even flinch, " What are you, wonder-mudblood? Invincible to being kicked around by us pure blooded wizards...? "  
  
" Get lost, Malfoy. " Issabelle said, an edge of weariness creeping into her voice, " I've got more important thinks to think about then your opinions on my heritage, thank you. "  
  
***  
  
Draco did not get any further opportunities to bother Issabelle, as Snape came and dealt with the situation immediately when he heard the comment about Issabelle's past. Grateful for his intervention, Issabelle made her way back to her room in a cheerful mood to get ready for the Halloween feast which was to be held that night. To her surprise, she found Snape and Dumbledore waiting for her and looking very grim.  
  
" Issabelle, " Dumbledore said, looking her up and down once, as though making sure he was doing the right thing, " I would like to speak to you and Severus in my office, please. "  
  
Taking Snape's hand, Issabelle walked beside him as she followed Dumbledore up to the top level of the school and finally entered his office.  
  
" Sit, please. " he said, looking each of them in the eye and taking his own seat behind his large mahogany desk, " I have brought you two here as I want to send you on a mission against Voldemort. "  
  
Silence filled the room as Dumbledore's words sent both Issabelle and Snape into their own set of thoughts. Glancing at eachother, they smiled gently and Snape took a slightly tighter hold of her hand, caressing it reassuringly.  
  
" Now, before we go any further, I want you both to roll up the sleeve on the left arm of your robes. Very good... " Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath and slightly fearing what might be coming, " Now, show eachother. "  
  
" Y-you were... are... err - " Issabelle looked at Snape, astounded.  
  
" I was a Death Eater. And you... an Auror? "  
  
" Uh... was, technically. But I guess I'm back in the game, from the look of things, right? " Issabelle said, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
" Actually, no. " Dumbledore said, looking at Issabelle and taking his wand out, " You two are going under cover for us. I want to see what they are up to. "  
  
" How?! They see that and Issabelle is as good as dead! " Snape shouted, glaring at Dumbledore, " She's not related to you, is she? "  
  
" The mark can be removed, Severus. " Issabelle said calmly. " Don't try to explain your past to me -- I know that one is permanent. "  
  
" Do you still... love me, Issabelle? " Snape asked, trembling.  
  
" Of course I do. In fact, I almost was you... "   
  
" What do you mean? " Snape asked, horrified.  
  
" Too long a story to tell at the moment. Go on, Uncle Albus. Let's get this over with, shall we? "  
  
" Let's. " Dumbledore said, waving his wand over the tattoo and summoning it off of her shoulder. Issabelle winced in pain, but stayed still until he was finished.  
  
" So, what's the plan? " Snape asked, letting Issabelle lie her head on his shoulder and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
" The plan is simple, really. I want you two to join him and to report to me what is going on as often as you can. Any questions? "  
  
" Yeah, " Snape said, looking from Issabelle to Dumbledore, " Why is Issabelle coming with me? Do you have any idea what he might do to her? "  
  
" My guess is that it will be nothing, " Issabelle said crisply, looking at Snape, " In comparision to what he will do to you. "  
  
***  
  
" You're right, you know. " Snape said, looking at her with a softer expression as they kicked off their brooms that night heading for the meeting that Dumbledore had overheard two Death Eaters discussing, " This is gonna hurt. "  
  
" I still feel really nervous, but I didn't have the heart to tell that to Albus. " Issabelle said sheepishly, looking at him. " I'm more afraid of what I might have to do then getting in. That, for me, is going to be all too easy. "  
" Don't be so sure... " Snape warned.  
  
" Are you trying to make me feel worse? " Issabelle asked, shivering.  
  
" No, I was just thinking about what you said a few weeks ago. "  
  
" And that was? "  
  
" That you'd get Voldemort back. "  
  
" Oh yeah... That... "  
  
" Yes, that... Now hush... " Snape said, his tone going cold, " We have arrived. "  
  
{ End note: This story is becoming a bit more of an adventure / drama as well as a romance, so you might also see it and its previous segment in one of those categories. I am having so much fun with this! Thank you -- Kat. }  



	3. Snape's Secret Part III: The Mysterious ...

Snape's Secret Part II: The Pain of Potions  
  
( A/N: I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story! How would I go about getting a larger font? Hope this isn't too hard on your eyes. I'll try to remember to spell check this time, as I seem to write best when I'm half asleep. Enjoy! )  
  
The Cheers from Hogwarts students and teachers were deafening as Issabelle and Snape made their way into the room. Issabelle's eyes slowly began to grow wide in amazement as she slowly realized that the whole hall had been transformed into what appeared to be a scene out of a fairytale. Snape smiled softly guiding her to the high table where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were eagerly waiting.  
  
" So glad you are alright! " Dumbledore said, looking as though he had clearly forgotten he had said the same thing only an hour ago, " Do you like your surprise? "  
  
" You did all of this for ... me? "   
  
" Yes. Everyone is so glad you are alright and besides, it is your birthday! "   
  
" Oh, really? " Snape asked, slightly surprised, " I did not know that! I feel so foolish... "  
  
" It's alright, Severus. How could you have known, anyway? We've only really know eachother for a couple days and we've been mad at eachother for most of that time anyway. What a waste! "  
  
" How true, how true... " Snape said, looking at her wistfully, " But that's all in the past. Now we have a nice bright future to look forward to. "  
  
" Indeed you do! " Professor Trelawney said, smiling warmly at them.  
  
Issabelle could not help smiling as Snape took her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. She found the opened mouths of the students standing on the sidelines incredibly amusing and it was hard to tell whether the more stunning thing was: watching Snape dancing to begin with or who he was dancing with. Issabelle certainly could have silenced the room on her own, her bewitching presence further enhanced by a long satin silver gown and a sheer forest green capette trailing loosely behind her.  
  
" Are you having fun, dear? " Snape asked smiling at her, having never felt so happy in his life before.  
  
" Yes, I certainly am. " Issabelle said, returning his smile wholeheartedly as they spun past Draco and his gang and then a group of students Issabelle recognized from her Gryffindor class that morning, " I love being here... especially with you. "  
  
Snape's smile grew brighter still at these words and he shook his head slightly to reassure himself it was not another crazy dream that had come to haunt him. " Look, they are starting to dance now. "  
  
The shock was finally wearing off and students and teachers were joining them on the dance floor, much to Issabelle's delight. The evening continued without a single hint of a problem and soon it was midnight and time for everyone to return to their dorms.  
  
" That was fun! " Issabelle said, the minute she could get ahold of Dumbledore long enough to get a word in, " Thank you. "  
  
" Your welcome, Issabelle. Glad to see you are recovering so well from your accident this morning. " Dumbledore said, looking slightly concerned for a moment, " Now I think its time you got some rest, we don't want to risk your health. You've had quite a day! "  
  
" Indeed she has! " Snape said, finally catching up with them and walking on the other side of Issabelle, " Would you like me to take you back to your room? I'm sure you aren't ready to go to sleep yet, but I think its best that you don't move too much for a couple days and let your energy come back. "  
  
" Thank you, Severus. That is very kind of you. I would be glad of your company, for I certainly won't be able to sleep for a while. "  
  
******  
  
Despite Severus' company, Issabelle still found the evening to drag on much to long for her liking that night. Partly, she reasoned, this was because of her excitement from the events that had just passed, but also, she knew, it was caused by something much darker which had made every night for the last several years seem to go on forever.  
  
The first rays of the rising sun brought Issabelle back into the present as she dressed and got ready to meet another day at Hogwarts. She was relieved to find as the day progressed that nothing happened to spoil her mood as she cheerfully made her way with Snape to yet another potions class that after noon.   
  
" So, " Issabelle said, looking at him, " What are we learning today? "  
  
" Today we will be covering antidotes with a group of fourth year students. " Snape replied, grinning mischievously, as they entered the room and Issabelle took her seat.  
  
" Now, " Snape said, looking at the class with his finely tuned ice cold stare, " I truly hope that you all pay attention to this lesson, as I will be poisoning one of you at the end of the term to see what you have learned. "  
  
" No... " Issabelle managed to croak under her breath as her stomach started slowly tying itself into knots, " I can't let this happen... Not again... "  
  
" Issabelle! " Snapped said, slapping the desk in front of her, " You are not paying attention! Please, I need you to set an example for the students, dear. "  
  
Issabelle forced herself to focus on Severus' lesson for the rest of the period, jotting down notes and making herself a reminder to do some research in the library as soon as she could. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried she could not ignore the sinking feeling which was steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.  
  
******  
  
The silence of the Hogwarts library seemed to swallow Issabelle as she entered the large and daunting room. Filled with shelves of books dating back hundreds of years, it soon proved to be quite a treasure trove for someone as fond of reading.   
  
" Not today, " she she scolded herself quietly, " You need to find those books before it is too late. You need to figure out what is coming... "   
  
Issabelle's hands trembled as they she flipped though ancient volumes and modern guidebooks depicting hundreds of poisons and their appropriate antidotes. Frowning slightly, she looked at pictures of people breaking into horrific rashes and lying unconscious... or dead.  
  
" Severus wouldn't do anything that dangerous... " she said, running a finger across the shelf and purposely skipping 'Deadly Devices of Potion Making' and '1001 Potions for Pain and Panic'.  
  
" Oh, really? " a soft voice said, coming up behind her quietly and gently placing a hand on her shoulder, " You can never be too sure... "  
  
" Severus...! " Issabelle said, forcefully restraining her voice from shouting and looking at him in bewilderment, " You startled me... "  
  
" I noticed. " he responded, looking at her and then at all of the books, " What on earth are you doing? Trying to learn antidotes for every poison ever created? Come with me, I think we need to talk. "  
  
" But... I... " Issabelle stammered, trying to protest.  
  
" I think you will feel better and save your eyes a lot of strain, " Snape said, his tone showing signs of aggravation, " If you come with me. "  
  
Issabelle scowled, shoving books back on the shelf and then allowed him to guide her to his office, which for all intents and purposes was nothing more then the potions supply closet with a desk.  
  
" How can you stand it in here? " Issabelle said shaking her head as she plopped down half-exhausted and head throbbing into one of the chairs positioned by the desk.  
  
" My dear Issabelle, I love potions... They are such delightful things. "  
  
Issabelle shuddered as his words caused an image to cruelly tug at her senses. Closing her eyes, she tried to push it away but it came even clearer the more she tried.  
  
" What's wrong? " Snape's concerned words brought her out of her trance-like state and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
" It was my fourth year... " she began quietly, flicking her eyes around the room, " and I was very excited to be at Durmstrang Institute again. I loved learning magic and was always under the impression as I passed from year to year that I would some day be able to do wonderful things to help people. I excelled at charms and transfigurations and up until that year I had been very talented with potions as well -- but that year, my life changed forever... "  
  
" Go on, " Snape said, looking at her with amusement, " What was this great life-changing catastrophe? "  
  
" Everything started out well enough. I was back with my best friend, Anna, I was learning lots of new spells and I was becoming a very possible candidate for the Triwizard Tournament. But then, we started learning antidotes. What I will never understand is that I was good at it. I knew what I was doing any many of the teachers in the school assumed I was heavily looking at a career in corrective magic. But then, at the end of the term, professor Riddle decided to test us... "  
  
" Professor Riddle?! " Snape exclaimed, nearly knocking over a bottle of rat entails he had left out for tomorrows class, " Issabelle, what was his first name? "  
  
" I... I don't know... " Issabelle said, feeling helpless for the second time that evening.  
  
" All right, continue then. "  
  
" He said that Anna would be our volunteer for the test and she came up to the front of the class. She knew no more then any of the rest of us and sat on the chair that he had pointed to. Riddle gave her a small black vial and told her to drink its contents. She did as she was told -- and feel to the floor unconscious. "  
  
" What did he use? Did you know the name of the potion? "  
  
" No, I did not then. I do now, though... " Issabelle said, looking very angry, " But as I was saying, Riddle turned to us and said ' You see your classmate before you. Be warned that you have 5 minutes to make the right potion, or she will not live. '. I was furious. Everyone scrambled to try and design the right antidote but there was something Riddle had forgotten to mention -- he had never taught it. "  
  
" She died, then? " Snape asked, yawning and looking quite bored.  
  
" Are you finding this dull? Am I wasting my breath? " Issabelle asked, looking at him with a almost dangerous stare, " To make a long story short, Severus, Anna died with her head lying against my arm, a mouthful of my powerless potion was the last thing she ever tasted. "  
  
" What a pity. " Snape said flatly, " But that must have been twenty years ago... Aren't you a little old to be letting something like that haunt you? "  
  
" You... I... She... We... " Issabelle felt stunned. She had thought that Severus would understand, that Severus would realize how dangerous his method truly was, but he did not even seem to care that she felt sad about Anna's death.  
  
" Are you all right, Issabelle? " he asked, noticing that she was blinking her eyes rather rapidly and then sighed with annoyance as tears began to slid down her cheeks. " Look, if he is the Riddle I am thinking of, then what happened to Anna was very mild. "  
  
" You... " she said hiccuping, " You think he was Voldemort, right? "  
  
" Exactly. "  
  
" I do, too. But that doesn't make it okay, Severus. That doesn't even justify it for me. Especially not now... Not after what Uncle Albus told me over the summer. "  
  
" About Voldemort's return, I presume? " Snape asked, looking away for a moment, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
" Yes. " Issabelle said, her voice suddenly filled with a coldness he had not imagined her capable of, " I will get him, Severus, I will make him pay if its the last thing I do. "  
  
  
  
  



	4. Snape's Secret Part IV: The Meeting in t...

Snape's Secret Part IV: The Meeting on the Mountain  
  
( A/N: I would advise you to read parts 1 - 3 of "Snape's Secret" if you haven't already. Aside from that, enjoy! )  
  
Issabelle looked down from her broom, a troubled frown starting to slowly cross her face. She had never seen a Death Eater before -- at least not in their actual attire -- and she felt scared for the first time she could remember. Yes, she had been an Auror. Yes, she had been taught by the most famous of them all -- Moody. Yes, she hated Voldemorts ambitions. But she had never left the comfort of her office in the 15 years she had been with the ministry for anything more drastic then self defence training.  
  
" You okay, Issabelle? You can go back if you want. " Snape said, noticing the look on her face.  
  
" No, Severus. I am here to make sure you come outta this alive. If anything happened to you... " Issabelle looked at him, feeling a great urge to lie her head on his shoulder and cry, but realizing where she was, she forced herself to stop and take a deep breath.  
  
" Ready to do this? " Snape asked, looking at her one last time.  
  
" Ready as I'll ever be. " she replied, bittting her bottom lip and looking at the group that was gathered below. " What's our story, anyway? "  
  
" None. We're going to have to make it up, otherwise he could catch us with a truth potion. "  
  
" Ugh! Imagine getting caught with your own potion, Severus! That would not be very bright! " Issabelle laughed.  
  
The pair kicked their brooms off of the ledge they had been resting on and slowly began to float down onto the same level as the bonfire the Death Eaters were standing around. It took Issabelle only seconds to find the scarlet eyes of their leader and she felt her mouth grow dry from nervousness.  
  
" Ah, Severus... " Voldemort said, without bothering to even raise his eyes to check, " What a... pleasure.... to see you again. "  
  
" The pleasure is mine, my lord. " Snape replied, bowing low.  
  
" Tell me, " the Dark Lord continued, " Who is your lovely friend? I do not recall ever seeing her at any of our other meetings. "  
  
" My name is Issabelle. " Issabelle said quietly, deciding not to give her last name incase he recignized it.  
  
" Oh, she speaks for herself! How interesting! Not at all like most ladies who occassionally appear in our midst. " Voldemort chuckled coldly, " But tell me, Severus, why are you here? What makes you think you can just show up when you please? "  
  
" I am sorry, my lord. Please forgive me. " Snape said, looking at Issabelle with a quick smirk of satisfaction.  
  
" I do not forgive easily, Severus. That you know. " Voldemort said, twirling his wand between his slender fingers rhythemically, " However, I will allow you to prove that you regret your actions. "  
  
" My lord is most generous. What do you think, Issabelle? " Snape asked.  
  
" Surely the lady can not answer that yet. She has barely been here a minute. But enough stalling, Severus. I demand payment from my deserters -- Cucio! "  
  
Snape doubled over in pain. His bones felt as though they were burning from the inside out and his eyes rolled back in his head violently. He writhered and shook like a snake recoiling from a bolt of lightening. Issabelle felt her stomach churning at the sight of such cruelty and was very tempted to stop the spell herself, but she forced herself to fold her hands togather and pretend it did not faze her as she and Snape had discussed.  
  
" Relico! " Voldemort said after what seemed like forever and Snape callapsed to the ground. " Its all right, my dear, you can act concerned. "  
  
" Severus! " Issabelle said, her eyes wide with panic as she gave him her hand and slowly helped him to his feet. Without a second thought she untied her pale lavender cloak and had put it around him, which made him look utterly rediculous. By the time she was finished making sure he was alright, the entire group of Death Eaters had fallen to the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
" Thank you, Issabelle. " Snape said, trying to sound appreciative. However, his eyes gave away the fact that he would have liked nothing more then to put her though what he had just experienced tenfold.  
  
" Have a heart, Severus! She was terrified! Surely you have to understand that. " Voldemort scolded mockingly, " Now come, let me show you where we will be staying. "  
  
" Uh... " Issabelle looked slightly confused, " How did you know we would be staying? "  
  
" Issabelle, " Voldemort said dramatically, " There is not much in this world that I don't know. You'll get use to it. "  
  
*****  
  
" Ahhhhh.... " Issabelle said, breathing a sigh of relief as the warmth of the bath she had prepared started to seap in at last, " I can't believe I'm doing this... Gee, I wonder what Anna would think of all this? Hmmm... She's probably say something like 'Issabelle, you've really gotten yourself in a fix this time'. Heh, she'd be right. This is the most completely insane thing I have ever done. "  
  
" Really? " A quiet voice asked, hurling her out of her daydream with a quick jolt.   
  
" Who's there? " Issabelle asked, waving her wand and instantly finding herself decently dried off and in a bathrobe.  
  
" Tom. " the voice replied.  
  
" Tom? What, did you bring the rest of my lugage from downstairs? Just leave it in the hall, okay? " Issabelle asked, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
" I want to speak to you. " the voice said, ignoring her responce complety.  
  
" I said leave the lugage and go! " Issabelle said crossly, opening the door and coming face to face with Voldemort. " M-my goodness! I had no idea... "  
  
" That, my dear Issabelle, was painfully obvious. "  
  
" Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you keep calling me 'my dear'? " Issabelle asked, her eyes darting around nervously as she toyed with a strand of slightly damp hair.  
  
" I just think, " Voldemort said, smiling in an unreadable way, " That we are going to get along splendidly well. Oh, I brought something for you. "  
  
Issabelle pretended to be surprised so that he would not appear suspicious as she took the package from him and opened it.   
  
" Its a relaxative potion. It will calm you down. You looked a little upset back there. Can't say that I blame you... You really like him, huh? "  
  
" Uh... yeah. My uncle introduced us. "  
  
" What's your uncle's name, Issabelle? " Voldemort asked, walking over to the sofa facing the fire and sitting down.  
  
" Albus. " Issabelle replied, following him.  
  
" Albus Dumbledore? "   
  
" Uh... " Issabelle suddenly became very interested in the pattern that the flames were making and a deep silence fell between them.  
  
" Well? "  
  
" Yes. It's Dumbledore. " Issabelle said quietly, facing him, " Have you ever been in a really tough position? Like you don't know what to do about a situation? "  
  
" Yeah, why? " Voldemort faced her and instantly noticed her troubled expression, " If you want to talk about it, maybe I can help you find an answer. "  
  
" I've got a whole bunch of them right now... Let's see, first there is Severus. Is he gonna be okay? He sure looked mad at me... "  
  
" No one would be in a good mood after that spell, Issie. Don't take it personally. I'm sure that he'll be back to his sweet old self in no time. "  
  
" Okay, next question: have you ever met a girl named Anna? "  
  
" Hmmm... Anna... " Voldemort said thoughtfully, rubbing a slender finger against his chin, " A friend of yours, I assume? Someone used the sleeping draught on her? "  
  
" Yes! " Issabelle said, now very interested in the conversation.  
  
" My turn to ask you a question, Issabelle. " Voldemort said, looking at her with his blazing eyes, " Why are you really here? "  
  
" That was the last thing I wanted to ask you about, kinda... "  
  
" How so? "  
  
" Well, Sev and I have a bit of a problem. Ya see, Uncle Albus thinks I am gonna send him letters about what I do here. He caught me following Sev and that's another reason I'm worried Severous might get mad at me. "  
  
" Hmmm... That is quite a delimma, Issie. I'm glad you've decided to ask me for advice. That was a smart thing to do. I'll help you write the letters to Albus so that he will not worry and Severous will never know any different. How's that? "  
  
" That's a brillaint idea! " Issabelle said smiling at her own cleverness, " Did you have any other questions? "  
  
" Just one, " Voldemort said, getting up and facing her again, " How would you like to be my advisor, Issabelle? I really like you and I would like to make you my most trusted councilor. "  
  
Issabelle felt herself honestly beaming with pride. No one had ever paid this much attention to her before and she liked it, " I would be honoured. "  
  
Voldemort smiled, " I am glad to hear that Issabelle. Now, get some rest. We all have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow. "  
  
" Why? " Issabelle asked, very curious.  
  
" Let's just say it's a... surprise. " Voldemort said leaving the room and softly closing the door behind him.  
  
[ What is going on here?? Could Voldemort possibly be developing a crush? Is Anna alive? What is the "surprise"? And... What happened to Snape? Keep your eyes peeled for "Snape's Secret Part V" and find out what lies ahead!! ]  



	5. Snape's Secret Part V: Trouble in Aurori...

Snape's Secret Part V: Trouble in Auroria  
  
The next morng, Issabelle woke with a sudden surge of energy. Glancing around the room, she felt very confused.   
  
" This isn't Hogwarts? Where the heck am I? What's going on? " She mumbled, getting out of bed. Then walking over to the belcony looking down on the deserted stretch of sea below she slowly began to remember the events of the previous evening.  
  
Remembering Voldemort's final words the night before, Issabelle went back to the inner part of her room and quickly dressed in a loose-fitting lilac dress and pulled her hair away frm her face with two matching bretts which were shaped like little hearts. Voldemort had been telling the truth -- the potion had worked wonders and Issabelle had had an excellent sleep and felt truly refreshed.  
  
Feeling ready to face the day, Issabelle made her way downstairs and to the diningroom that Voldemort had shown her and Snape the night before. Entering the room, she found the two of them, along with three other death eaters, deep in discussion.  
  
" Ah, good morning, Issabelle! " Voldemort said, breaking off the conversation and gestering to a seat between himself and Snape, " Did you sleep well? "  
  
" Yes, thank you. " Issabelle said, sitting down and helping herself to some blueberry pancakes and sausage and pouring a glass of apple juice.  
  
" You're right on time, " Voldemort continued, smiling, " We were just discussinng today's plans as you entered. "  
  
" Indeed, " Snape said, speaking to her with a slight hint of sarcasm, " We are going to 'visit' Auroria today. "  
  
" Severus, are you quite alright? " Issabelle said, a twang of pain slowly making its way to her heart, " You still seem quite upset at me. I didn't do anything to you... "  
  
" Give him a bit more time, Issabelle, " Voldemort whispered, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, " Now, as Severus was saying, we are going to visit Auroria today. Our objective is to gather supplies from the shops and have some 'fun' with the muggles. "  
  
Issabelle's stomach started churning just as it had last night. What was he talking about? Why hurt the muggles? She caught herself starting to worry about it and forced herself to squelsh the interse desire to protest. It worked, for the moment, but she didn't dare to breath a sigh of relief.  
  
Without warning, she realized that Snape had taken the hand she had left resting on her lap and that he was now caressing it reassuringly. Glancing into his eyes, she saw no change of expression, yet she now realized that this was all part of his plan and felt waves of relief wash over her.  
  
******  
  
" Just what are you trying to pull? " Issabelle snapped, facing Snape angrily in his potions lab twenty minutes later. It was time to get everything put togather for the trip to Auroria, but Voldemort had told Issabelle he would take care of it so she could catch up with Snape.  
  
" Listen to me, Issabelle, " he said, " This is no time to go getting delusions of grandeur!! "  
  
" What are you talking about, Severus? "  
  
" I saw the way you two were acting at breakfast! They way you smiled at eachother! Don't play the fool with me, is that clear? "  
  
" Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Is that what this is all about? "  
  
" Maybe! You're the one who said it. "  
  
" Well I'm not, Severus. I truly do love you and I am doing everything in my power to protect you. "  
  
" Would you care to prove that? "  
  
" How would you have me do that? "  
  
" By putting three drops of this on your tongue! " Snape said, pulling a vial of Veritaseum out of his long dark robes and pouring three nearly microscopic drops on a silver spoon.  
  
" How long will the effect last? " Issabelle asked, taking the spoon from him carefully.  
  
" Don't worry, Issabelle, " Snape said, understanding her concern, " I have the antidote right here. "  
  
Issabelle's mind raced with questions as she raised the spoon to her mouth. What if she didn't love Severus? What if he decided not to give her the antidote and she told Tom everything? Did he really mistrust her this much? And, if so, how could he say that he loved her? The internal interrigation ended rather abrumptly when the liquid touched her tongue and her mind went blank.  
  
" Do you love me, Issabelle? " Although the question itself was clear, the voice of the man asking it seemed very far away.   
  
" Yes, with all my heart... " she replied, her tone flat but her eyes making up for the loss of vocal emotion.  
  
Snape looked at her face and noticed that her eyes looked almost tearful. Slowly, he realize how foolish he was behaving and how much danger he was putting Issabelle in every minute the potion was in effect. Quickly, he turned and opened the antidote, poured three drops on another spoon and placed it carefully in her mouth.  
  
" Sev...er...us... " she said weakly, crumpling into a tiny heap on the floor. Snape looked at her horrified, realizing that the potion had definately caused an allergic reaction. As if matters could get any worse, there was a single knock on the door and Voldemort entered the room.  
  
He was dressed in fine robes of rich black velvet and had combed his usually unruly brown hair neatly into place. One look at Issabelle, however, made his scarlet eyes glow with fury.  
  
" What have you done, Snape? " he barked, scooping Issabelle into his arms and wrapping his cloak around her.  
  
" I... She... Well... Uh... " Snape was speechless, but not because of Voldemort's obvious outrage. He stood there staring at the powerful wizard who was once again holding his beloved Issabelle.  
  
" Master, give her to me... She needs medicine... " Snape pleaded, losing his composer completely as he saw Voldemort look at her that way again.  
  
" I think that Issabelle has received enough of your 'medicine' to last her a lifetime. " Voldemort said, smirking and obviously enjoying himself. " I mean, you do have some nerve putting her under veritaseum to ask her if she loves you! I'd almost say she should be the one who needs to be concerned about your faithfulness. You should be ashamed of yourself! "  
  
" Sev... didn't know... " Issabelle said in a barely audible whisper, " He -- "  
  
" Shhh... Issabelle, save your strength. " Voldemort said, helping her stand up slowly, " It's obvious that he did not recignize your inability to handle heavy potions. "  
  
" Issabelle, I... "  
  
" It's alright, Severus. I understand. Now, let's put this whole unpleasant event behind us and get on with the rest of our day. " Issabelle said, leaving the room in a very noticable hurry.   
  
Once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. From Voldemort's display of concern, it was clear that he still suspected nothing about what she and Snape were really up to -- and she planned to keep it that way. The fresh air did wonders for her head and she picked up her stride slightly as she made her way back to her room and grabbed a saphire blue clock to go with her dress.  
  
******  
  
The day was bright and sunny as she, Snape, Voldemort and Lucius, a death eater she had just been introduced to, made their way into the tiny village of Auroria. The streets were narrow and unpaved, dotted with an unusual mixture of cottage sized houses and small local shops. Issabelle decided she liked the place immediately and went ahead of the others to explore.  
  
" Look at her, my lord, " Lucius said, his mouth curling into a frown, " She is no more a suitable candidate to be one of us then I would be to work on a 'Save the Muggles' campaign! Look at how she talks to them! It's disgusting! "  
  
" Let it go, Lucius. " Voldemort said, watching Issabelle gracefully jump a skipping-rope that two girls were turning, " She is a complete innocent. Besides, she amuses me. "  
  
It was at this point that both Voldemort and Lucius realized that Snape had disappeared. The truth was that the clever potions master had ducked into a shop while the other two mages were deep in discussion so that he would be onhand to protect the muggles when Voldemort decided to attack. Assuming  
that he had went on to find Issabelle, Voldemort and Lucius continued down the street oblivious.  
  
Issabelle had finally reached her destination, a deserted park with an empty swingset met her eyes and she made her way to it and sat down.   
  
" What am I gonna do? " Issabelle said quietly, glancing around, " If Tom's planning an attack here, I know that my powers are going to give Sev and I away and then we'll have a real problem. But what else can I do? I can't control it, what with that potion this morning, and this is my home town... "  
  
" Are you okay, Issabelle? "   
  
Issabelle looked up, silently hoping that it would be Snape standing there, but her heart sank when she realized that Voldemort had been listening to her every word.  



	6. Snape's Secret Part VI: The HopeBringer

Snape's Secret Part VI: The Hopebringer  
  
[ A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this and for all of the reviews!! I am having so much fun writing this series!! I think you are all going to love what happens in this part. :) ]  
  
" Uh... " Issabelle struggled to find the words to answer him. What if he hadn't heard? What if she had gotten lucky? " Yeah, just in thought again... "  
  
" Oh... Well, I thought I'd check on you, I was getting kind of worried. Have you seen Severus lately? " Voldemort asked, sitting down on the swing next to hers carefully and facing her.  
  
" No, I haven't, actually. How strange... Now I wonder what he's up to! "  
  
" Really. You'd think he'd want to be spending the day with you. I know I would if you were my girlfriend... "  
  
" What exactly are we doing here, Tom? " Issabelle asked, laughing softly at his last remark, " I mean, I'm kinda worried for some reason. "  
  
" Gathering supplies and bugging the muggles, just like I said at breakfast. " Voldemort said, looking at her with a puzzled expression, " Oh, I almost forgot... Here. "  
  
" What's this... ? Flowers... ? For me... ? "  
  
" Yeah. I got them for you. I thought you would like them, and the lady in the shop over there said they were always your favorite when you were a kid. "  
  
" They were... " Issabelle said, looking at the dozen pink roses and then at him.  
  
" There's something you're not telling me, Issabelle. I can feel it. I mean, how would this lady have known that? "  
  
" Well... " Issabelle stammered, trying to think of a way to stall the conversation and finding none, " I guess I can tell you. I mean, you have the right to know... This is my hometown. "  
  
" Oh! " the surprise in Voldemort's voice was the last thing Issabelle had expected from him and she grew even more astounded when he stood up and took her hand, " Then I guess you'd be able to tell me best, Issie. Where should we go for lunch? "  
  
" Who do you mean by 'we'? " Issabelle asked, " 'Cause that makes a difference on where I would suggest. "  
  
" You and I. " He said, as they walked out of the park hand in hand.  
  
******   
  
Looking out of the dusty window of the old book store on main street, Snape watched Issabelle and Voldemort walk by and felt tears pricking at his eyes. Forcing himself to stop, he picked up his wand and followed them.  
  
" How dare she! " he said bitterly under his breath, watching them enter a small restaurant and sit down at a table lit by the fireplace, " She said she loves me, yet here she is, practically eating out of the palm of his hand! Life's just not fair, dammit! James got Lily and now it looks like Lord Voldemort is trying to take Issie from me! NO! I refuse to let it happen... "  
  
Carefully making sure that Issabelle and Voldemort did not notice him, Snape entered the restaurant and headed for a table in the upper left corner of the room which was out of their view but still close enough to overhear them. After ordering a steak and a baked potato, he prepared to find out what was really going on.  
  
" So, " Voldemort said, once they had given there orders to the waitress, " What is it with you and potions, anyway? You are muggle-born, correct? "  
  
" Yes, but the reason for my allergie is quite aside from that, actually. " Issabelle said quietly, taking a sip of the expersive french wine that Voldemort had insisted on buying a pitcher of, " I find that the reason is quiet personal and that is why not even Severus knew about it. Although, in that case, I completely forgot to tell him. "  
  
" Come off it, Issabelle! I can see the way you look at him! You would have done it if it had meant your death -- which it nearly did! I can't believe you did that, Issabelle! What were you thinking? "  
  
" Did you bring me here to scold me, Tom? " Issabelle asked, giving another soft laugh, " What was I supose to do? To my way of thinking it was the only thing I could do, because I do love him. "  
  
" Bah! You're too young to realize what true love is supose to be like, Issabelle! " Voldemort said, taking her hand and tracing his fingers over the pale vains showing through her creamy complexion, " Were I in Severus' position, I would never have doubted you for an instant! They way you feel shows in your eyes. "  
  
" You know, I really shouldn't be doing this with you. If Sev sees us its gonna be one big mess and that's gonna be embarrassing. "  
  
" Oh you think so? " Voldemort asked, a sudden smirk crossing his face, " And what makes you think I wouldn't do exactly as I did last night when he showed up at the meeting? "  
  
" I wouldn't put it passed you, now that I think of it. But I would not be very amused. He does have a right to be upset, as silly as it seems to us. He thinks you want to take me from him. What a rediculous idea! "  
  
" No, it's not rediculous, Issabelle. Actually, its the truth, if you want to know. I like you, a lot. Snape knows that for three general reasons. One, he lived last night. Had he not brought you he would be dead. Two, I am nearly positive that there is something strange about you two being here, yet I am always nice to you. Three, I came into your room last night -- enough said. "  
  
" He thinks that we -- "  
  
" Yes! He does! " Voldemort said laughing aloud now, " And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. "  
  
" How much of my little self monologue did you hear at the playground? " Issabelle asked, taking a bt of her langsaunia.  
  
" Just that this is your hometown and that you feel confused. Why? "  
  
" I just wondered how big a fool I made of myself back there. I was worried you might have heard me babbling forever and a day! I use to go there a lot when I needed to think. "  
  
" So Issabelle's trying to protect me... " Snape muttered, looking at them and still wishing he was sitting with her, " I guess I'd better watch my step... I have a feeling that he is going to catch on that Issie isn't interested one of these days and then we're gonna have problems. Maybe I should pretend to break it off... Hmmm... "  
  
******  
  
" Are you nuts? " Issabelle shouted, sending Snape a glance so icy it could have been lethal, " Severus listen to me. That is a really clever idea, but I have figured out several things about Voldemort which tell me that your plan would not go over at all as you would expect. Firstly, I have come to the conclusion that he likes the chase. The idea that he has to "fight" you to "get" me is what is driving him this hard. Second, you're only alive 'cause I love you. He told me that one himself. Third, you try to get me to kiss him and I'll hop on my broom and go home! "  
  
" Raise your voice a little and maybe he'll hear you clearrly. " Snape said, glaring back at her with an equally deadly look, " You went out to dinner with him! He was holding your hand! What's next? Breakfast in bed? "  
  
" Shut up, Severus! Aren't you a little old to act so immature? "  
  
" Well I just find it kinda funny that my girlfriend is holding onto the arm of a guy who would have killed her and not blinked twice had he not fallen head over heels prior to reading up on her background. "  
  
" ARGH! I'm doing all of this for you, Sev! I -- "  
  
" SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! "  
  
" What the heck was that? " Issabelle said, suddenly standing up. She and Sev had met after her dinner with Voldemort and had snuck behind a shelve of books at the bookstore to find out how the other was doing. When Sev had told Issabelle his idea of the break up he had not expected the reaction he got. Smiling, he looked at her again, wanting to lose himself in another daydream, but that cursed scream a moment ago had forced him into the real world.  
  
" It sounds like it came from outside. " Snape said quietly.  
  
" Well, let's go investigate! " Issabelle said, starting to approach the edge of the bookcase.  
  
" No! " Snape said, grabbing her and pulling her back. Issabelle struggled impulsively, but his arms were surprisingly strong and she soon realized that it was no use.  
  
" We can't just sit here and listen to this! "  
  
" We can and we will, unless you want to help do it! " Snape said sarcastically.  
  
" I'll pass thanks. " Issabelle said, letting him guide her onto the ground and lying her head against him as he wrapped his trenchcoat-like cloak around her.  
  
"NO!! PLEASE! NOT MY BABY!! "  
  
" Hey, that's Mrs. Frost! She was the principal's daughter when I went to school here! I can't sit here and listen to this, Severus! This is getting personal! " Issabelle said, jumping up again with him following suit.  
  
" This is your hometown?! This is a disaster!! Voldemort is up to something... "  
  
" He knows... He heard me in the park... " Issabelle replied, her voice quivering.  
  
" Now it all makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see all of this coming. Issabelle I am so sorry! " Snape said, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly, " I wish there was something I could do, but we both know -- "  
  
" That if Tom wants to do this he obviously has a very good reason. " Issabelle said, slapping togather some composure as Voldemort started walking towards them.  
  
" What are you two doing here?! Severus, get out there and poison the drinks at the local restaurants with your most painfully deadly potion. Issabelle, come with me! " Voldemort shouted, pausing to glance over at the store owner who was eagerly looking to get away, " Avada Kedavra! "  
  
" What did you do that for? " Issabelle asked, losing the last strand of calm she posessed and facing Voldemort furiously, " What was the point? "  
  
" Issie, this isn't a great time for questions! " Snape warned, hastily pulling his coat on and heading out the back door. Issabelle watched him go, clenching and unclenching her hands in rhythem to each step he took.  
  
" WHY?! " she demanded, facing Voldemort again when she was sure Snape was out of earshot.  
  
" What difference does it make, Issabelle? Its too late to change it now anyway. Now come! We have much to do! You do have your wand with you, right? "  
  
" Yes, of course I do. Let's go, Tom! " Issabelle said, taking his hand.  
  
" Well that's more like it! " He replied, giving her a gentle smile and holding the door open for her.  
  
Issabelle stepped out into the fresh moonlight and her blood ran cold. Bodies were strewn haphazardly as far as she could see. Some were obviously dead, others were shaking and moaning incoheirently under one curse or another. Issabelle felt a sharp pain cutting though her entire being and fell onto her knees, clasping her hands against her temples. Her face was transfixed in a look which portrayed the agony of all who had been attacked that night.  
  
" Issabelle?! " Voldemort said, kneeling by her side, " Oh my god, what have I done to you? "  
  
" Nooooo! " Issabelle cried, silver tears pouring down her cheeks and her body beginning to tremble as if she was under a curse herself. Just at that moment, Snape arrived and his face was instantly filled with hate for what Voldemort had done, but before he could do a thing to the Dark Lord, Issabelle's body was mysteriously enveloped in a silver glow and began to rise out of Voldemort's arms.  
  
" What on earth? " Voldemort asked, watching her spread her arms at her side and take flight, her tears pouring like a magical rain on the dead and wounded. " What is she doing? "  
  
As if in responce to his question, the victims of Auroria all slowly began to stand up and walk back to their houses as if nothing had ever hapened. Any who did see their savior could only discribe Issabelle as an angel glowing with her silvery light. When she was certain that everyone had been healed with the Hopebringer Rain, Issabelle's tranced body returned to where Voldemort and Snape were standing in disbelief and collapsed unconcious.  
  



	7. Snape's Secret Part VII: Anna's Return

Snape's Secret Part VII: Anna's Return  
  
[ A/N: So glad everyone liked the last part! It was one of my favorites to write. I think you will all find this part equally interesting. Things are gonna start moving! Its amazing to see how different people respond to my way of writing Voldemort and I am sure you will all find this chapter very facinating with all due respects to his character's development. ]  
  
" Uh... " Issabelle mumbled, her eyes struggling to ajust to the light. Three days had passed since the attack on Auroria and she had just now awakened from her deep trance-enduced sleep. Looking around, she realized that the furnishings of the room she was in were unfamilar to her. She was lying on a large king-sized bed which was covered with gold satin sheets and a red comforter and a large ebony vanity was facing her from the opposite wall.  
  
" You're awake! "  
  
The voice in her ear made Issabelle feel as though she was about to jump out of her skin and she hastily spun her head in the direction it had come from to find Voldemort sitting beside the bed watching her.  
  
" W-what are you doing here? Where am I? Where is Sev? " Issabelle stammered, shivering at the thought that she might be all alone in this room with him.  
  
" I'm here, Issie. " Snape said, running her fingers over the back of her neck carefully, " Are you okay? We were all very worried! "  
  
" Yes, I will be fine. But where am I? "  
  
" You are in my private quarters. I wanted to take care of your recovery myself. When you are feeling stronger I also want an explaination about what you did back there. " Voldemort said, turning her head so that it was facing him again.  
  
" My motivation was very simple, Tom. Auroria is my hometown. I told you that in the park. How much more obvious can it get? "  
  
" You've misunderstood me, Issabelle, " Voldemort replied, looking at her with a mildly scolding glance, " I want to know how you did it, not why. "  
  
" Oh, dear... " Issabelle said, putting a hand to her forehead and sighing, " I wish I knew, to be honest with you.... I seem to do that whenever one of my emotions is triggered. Its not always the healing rain, either. But how to control it? That's something I haven't been able to master. "  
  
" I see. Well, I know someone who is dying to see you when you are feeling better. But for now, I think you should just take it easy. "  
  
******  
  
Issabelle recovered gradually, and within a few more days was basically back to her normal cheerful self. Many of the Death Eaters who had previously regarded her as a common muggle-born wizard started to behave in a much more friendly manner and everyone at Voldemort's castle treated her with the utmost care, both to please their master and to ensure her favour.  
  
It had been two weeks since Issabelle had woken up on Voldemort's bed and she was growing anxious about the visitor that he had mentioned that day. Who was it? And... why did they want to see her? Issabelle's steadily growing anticipation reared its head that morning after breakfast.  
  
" Tom, " she said, entering the library, where he was sitting with several ancient looking spellbooks opened, " When am I going to meet that person you were talking about a couple weeks ago? "  
  
" Go away! I'm busy. " Voldemort mumbled, not bothering to raise his eyes from the book he was reading. However, Issabelle was not so easily discouraged.  
  
" What are you reading about? "  
  
" For the last time, leave! I do not want to be disturbed! " Voldemort snapped.  
  
" Fine. " Issabelle said icily, turning and starting to leave the room.  
  
" How dare you talk to me like that! " Voldemort roared, grabbing his wand and raising his head to aim it at his disruptor, " Cuc -- Issabelle?! "  
  
" Yes, its me. You asked to see me, actually. " she answered, turning to face him again. " If I am keeping you from something, we can reschedule this.... "  
  
" Goodness, no! Come in and sit down. I was so absorbed in my book that I did not realize it was you. Would you like a chocolate? " He asked, holding the box so that she could take one.  
  
" Yes, thank you. "  
  
" Wonderful. Now, on to what I thought we might want to discuss. " he said, taking one himself and pouring each of them a mug of tea, " As you know, I taught your potions class in your fourth year at Durmstrang Institute. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" And at the end of the term, I gave your friend Anna a vial of the sleeping draught. "  
  
" Indeed. "  
  
" Well, I am going to propose a little game to you. A ... contest, so to speak. "  
  
" Go on, then. "  
  
" Very well. I have your friend hidden somewhere within this castle. I will give you three days to find and revive her. If you are successful, she is yours to do as you see fit with. However, if you fail.... "  
  
" Which I won't. "  
  
" .... You will break off your relationship with Severus and agree to marry me. Do you accept? "  
  
" Who's to say I can't find her outside the bounds of your little head game anyway? "  
  
" You see, Issabelle, " Voldemort began in a mockingly explanitory voice, " It is very costly to keep someone alive under the sleeping draught. To put it bluntly, her payment has come due. Either you can take her off my hands, or she ... well, she'll just... die. "  
  
" I don't like your odds, Tom. What your dong here is really dispicable. " Issabelle said, her voice dropping an octone, " You're basically telling me your holding my best friend hostage and that's just not going to mix well with our friendship. "  
  
" Well, I like you and I can't seem to get you to like me any other way. "  
  
" Tom, please. You are being really selfish, you know. " Issabelle pleaded.  
  
" Not so confident all of the sudden? "   
  
" Quit trying to play on my pride. Its not gonna work. " Issabelle muttered, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
******  
  
" You're joking, right? " Severus asked, one Issabelle had finished telling him about her meeting with Tom that morning, " Well, we've got to help her. That is decided without question... We just need a plan. "  
  
" But if we mess it up... " Issabelle said, her eyes showing her inner worry, " I love you! This could really cause a big mess. And he's bound to find another way if we succeed at this. And what if this is rigged? "  
  
" Don't worry, Issabelle. Everything will be okay. Accept his challenge and make him give you his word that he isn't cheating and that nothing will happen to her. I'll take it from here. "  
  
" Thanks, Severus... " Issabelle said, hugging him.  
  
******  
  
" Wonderful... " Voldemort said, clasping his hands togather gleefully, " And of course I'm not going to cheat. I assure you, no harm will come to her regardless of how this turns out. "  
  
" Thank you. " Issabelle said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. As soon as she knew she was out of Voldemort's earshot, she ran down the hall to her own room, closed the door behind her and pulled a small ring with an emerald coloured eye out of it.  
  
" This will tell me where she is, " Issabelle said, putting it on. Almost instantly, the eye began to blink in a steady rhythem, " Yes, she is here... "  
  
******  
  
That night, armed with the ring, an invisability cloak and her wand, Issabelle made her way into the hallway just outside her room. The candles had been snuffed and it seemed that everyone was fast asleep, which suited Issabelle just fine. Pointing her wand forward and saying "Lummos!" quietly, she pointed the tiny light at the ring and watched it begin to spin at a faster pace as she moved towards Voldemort's chambers.  
  
She could not figure out what made her have such a strong urge to search here, but it seemed that her intuition was paying off as she quietly opened the door and opened the door and slid the wand under her cloak.  
  
" Issie... " A hoarse voice whispered from a dark corner. Issabelle jumped, startled, banging into the vanity across from Voldemort's bed.   
  
" Dammit! " Issabelle whispered under her breath, rubbing her right elbow and accidentily leaving a few golden-blonde strands of hair showing.  
  
" Shhh... " the voice said, " Over here... "  
  
Following the voice, Issabelle slid past Voldemort's bed and found a trap door leading down into a cellar. There, huddled in a corner on the floor, was Anna.  
  
" Anna! " Issabelle exclaimed, forgetting where she was for a moment.  
  
" Quiet! " Anna whispered, slowly standing up and letting Issabelle help her out of the dreary room and closing the trap door quietly.  
  
Isssabelle pulled off her invisability cloak and pulled the long fuchia robes she had brough with her out of hidding, wrapping them around Anna. " Here, I want you to take this and put it in the robe pocket. He can't see it. "  
  
" Okay. " Anna said, placing Issabelle's ring into the pocket. " What do we do now? "  
  
" Tom! " Issabelle said, shaking him, " Hey, Tom! I found her! "  
  
" Huh? What? " Voldemort mumbled sleepily, " WHAT?! "  
  
" Hello, Professor. " Anna said, her voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
" I win. " Issabelle said, grinning, " Fair and square. "  
  
" Indeed, you do, Issabelle. You win this round. But knw this: I will not stop until you and I are togather! "  
  
" Save your strength, Riddle. " Anna said, a slight smirk crossing her face.  
  
" I'm not leavng this deal completely empty handed! " Voldemort said angrily, pulling Issabelle down onto the bed and kissing her.  
  
" What was that for? " Issabelle asked, looking at him torn between confusion and delight.  
  
" Simply... " Voldemort paused, glancing at Issabelle longingly, " A taste of things to come. "  
  
[ End Note: Who do you want to see Issabelle with? What will happen next? And what other plots is Voldemort coming up with to win her? Will he succeed? ]  
  



	8. Snape's Secret Part VIII: The Dream Chan...

Snape's Secret Part VIII: The Dream Changes  
  
[ A/N: Just to be safe, I am going to let you all now that nearly everything here is a dream. As Issabelle told Snape in part II, she has been plagued by nightmares ever since Anna was put under the sleeping draught. This chapter focuses on showing a bit about how things have changed, Issabelle's fears and a possible glimpse of the future... ]  
  
Voldmort sat up and looked at the two girls standing beside his bed and then shook his head. They certainly weren't girls anymore. Not the two young innocents he had taught at Durmstrang 20 years ago. It was plain to see that Issabelle McChella and Anna Commons had both grown up to be fine young wemon.  
  
" Well, let me show you back to your rooms. " Voldemort said, pulling on a dark purple robe and walking between the two of them, " I still can't believe you found her so fast, Issabelle. Did Severus help you? "  
  
" No. " Issabelle said, keeping a straight face, " I did it myself. "  
  
" You're even brighter then I thought. I am impressed. "  
  
He had reached the door to a room and opened it and Anna walking in, " Good night, Issabelle. We can catch up some more in the morning. "  
  
" Right. " Issabelle said, waving and then turning to face Voldemort after he had closed the door,.  
  
" Well, shall we? " he asked, taking her hand and leading her towards her room.  
  
" Shall we what? " Issabelle asked, still very suspicious after what he had done only moments before. She could just hear Severus going on about it now. She would never live her kiss with Voldemort down.  
  
" You're awfully quiet considering what just happened. You haven't seen her in twenty years... I thought you'd at least have something to say. "   
  
" I have lots to say to Anna, " Issabelle said quietly, " But nothing to say to you but good night. "  
  
Voldemort sighed, watching her walk into her room and wondering if he was doing the right thing. She sure didn't look very happy as she sat down on her bed. " Is something wrong, Issabelle? "  
  
" I'm worried about someone, Tom... " Issabelle said, her hands going to her temples just as the had when she tranced, " Someone I love is in danger... or is going to be... And I mean real danger... Please go get Severus for me... "  
  
" Why? " Voldemort said, looking at her with concern but feeling disgust at the thought that she wanted the potions master here instead of him.  
  
" PLease... Just go... " Issabelle said, falling back on the bed.  
  
******  
  
The waves broke roughly against the rocks, as though it was their goal to smash them appart. Issabelle stood at the edge of the cliffs and watched them crash again and again, unable to help but notice how much the plight of those big grey waves was like her life.   
  
Closing her eyes, Issabelle tossed back the black hood of her heavy cloak and let the wind set her hair into flight. Twenty years, she had been standing at the edge of these cliffs all alone with nothing but the waves. Twenty years, she had longed, buringly desired, to jump from here and become one with those dark funnels of water which looked so much like herself. But she hadn't, wouldn't, couldn't... What about uncle Albus? What about Morgana? What would Moody have said?  
  
All at once, a streak of golden sunlight stained the steel grey sky and a breeze which felt warm and gentle against Issabelle's bared face filled the air. She smiled.  
  
Footsteps sounded gently in the grass behind her and she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around, " Anna! "  
  
" Yes, its me, Issabelle! Its me! I'm awake and everything is going to be okay! " Anna said, pushing her raven black hair out of her saphire eyes, " Come back indoors or you'll catch cold! "  
  
" Not quite yet... " Issabelle said, looking at the waves, but to her surprise, Anna's presence seemed to make them even more angry. A loud throb of sound struck the air and a streak of silver-blue lightening jetted by.  
  
" Come! Tom's worried about you. Its time to go back. " Anna said, tugging on the sleeve of Issabelle's cloak.  
  
" Where's Severus? " Issabelle asked as yet another bolt struck the ground sending sparks into flight only twenty feet away.  
  
" Forget about that fool, Issabelle! Can't you see the future you could have? " Anna asked, shaking her shoulders, " Please, come back into the castle. "  
  
" I must say true to my heart... "   
  
******  
  
" NO! " Issabelle shouted, opening her eyes and visably shaking from a cold sweat. Blinking for a moment, she realized that she was back in her room at Voldemort's castle. Anna was sound asleep down the hall, and looking up, she could see Snape and Voldemort watching her, both looking somewhat relieved that she was finally awake.  
  
" Everything's going to be okay now, Isssabelle... " Snape said, stroking her forehead, " It was just a dream... "  
  
" Thanks, Severus. " Issabelle said, " I'll be okay now. You should get some sleep. "  
  
" All right, thanks. " Snape said, standing up and leaving the room.  
  
" You dreamed of it again, didn't you? " Voldemort asked, " And I am assuming it was different... "  
  
" W-what are you talking about... ? " Issabelle asked warily.  
  
" You'll see. " Voldemort said, sitting down beside her bed, " Get some more sleep. I am sure you will not have anymore of those. "  
  
******  
  
The next day, Isssabelle decided to go for a walk by the beach. The sky was slightly cloudy and the waves crashed up against the cliffs overlooking the water. Suddenly, Issabelle heard footsteps quietly moving towards her. Whirling around, she spotted the new comer immediately, " Anna! "  
  
A warm and gentle breeze touched her face and as she looked up at the sky and saw the streak of golden light, Issabelle new that something very important was going to happen.  
  
[ End note: How did you like that? I bet you can't GUESS what's going to happen next. Just one little peice of advice to make the next chapter go over smooth, PLEASE read the next part of "The Outcast" because it is a prelude to the next chapter I will be writing. Thank you and keep giving me your opinions on who Issie should be with!! -- Kat ]  



	9. Snape's Secret Part IX: The Outcast

Snape's Secret Part X: Eyes on Me  
  
[ A/N: I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! I am having a lot of fun writing it. There has been a lot of things going on in the last few chapters and I haven't spent a lot of time on Snape, so this chapter is going to focus on how he feels about what he sees going on. ]  
  
The soft fumes, which were starting to pour from the shiny black cauldron, made Severus Snape smile. He had been standing over this potion for hours, tending to it as if it was a living child, but now it was almost done. He was relieved that at least this part of his life was not in turmoil, no, he still had complete control over the quality of his potions.  
  
What he didn't have control over was Voldemort. The heartless brute seemed to take everything Snape loved. When he was a child, Voldemort had taken his parents. When he was a young man, Voldemort had taken his secret love. And now, even as potions master, Voldemort seemed to be on the verge of taking his new girlfriend. It just wasn't fair.  
  
" Sev? " the soft voice pulled him out of his sulking and he turned around to find Issabelle standing there.  
  
" What do you want? " he asked, looking at her with his coal-black eyes.  
  
" To see you, obviously. " Issabelle said quietly, entering the room and walking over to him. " Do I really need an alterior motive? "  
  
" No, but I figured you'd have one considering how much time you've been spending with Voldemort. " Snape muttered, sneering at the sound of the word.  
  
" Oh, Sev! " Issabelle said with a playfully scolding look, " Do you still think I'm going to leave you for Tom? Is there nothing I can do that will convince you? "  
  
" You could start by not going into his room after the candles have been snuffed. " Snape said, giving her a harsh look and then turning back to his potion.  
  
" That's where Anna was. " Issabelle said, biting her lip, " What choice did I have? "  
  
" I could've done it. "  
  
" Yeah, right! " Issabelle said, unable to hold back a laugh at the thought of it. " I don't think you'd be coming back out of Tom caught you in his room in the middle of the night. "  
  
" Would you please quit calling him Tom in front of me?! You're taking this mission totally the wrong way, Issabelle! The guy is insane! You're not supose to pretend to be in love with him! "  
  
" I never said I was pretending to be in love with him! "  
  
" You don't have to! You do it all on your own! "  
  
Not bothering to reply, Issabelle walked out of the potions room and slammed the door behind her so hard that all of Snape's vials shook for a minute.  
  
" Foolish girl! " he grumbled, grabbing a fresh vial of sweet dream potion just in the nick of time, " She doesn't even realize what she's doing. She doesn't see how much it hurts... "  
  
Snape tried to go back to working on the fresh vial of Veriseutasm, but it was no use. His mind refused to focus on anything except Issabelle. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, and most of all, the way she had looked when she left his lab two hours ago.  
  
" Enough of this! " Snape hissed at himself, " I'm going to see what she's up to before I spoil the whole batch. "  
  
  
  
  
Issabelle and Anna sat on a rock looking down at the crashing waves below. It was sunny out and they had brought a pic-nic lunch with them. But although the day was beautiful and Anna's company was delightful to have once again, neither seemed to be able to pull Issabelle out of her dreary mood.  
  
" So, how's everything going with you and Severus? " Anna asked, taking one of the ham sandwitches she had packed, " You don't look too happy, Issie. "  
  
" We had a big fight. He thinks I am cheating on him with Tom! How rediculous! I mean, I have nothing against him, but seriously! Me, an auror! Good heavens that would be ironic! "  
  
" You became an - " Anna stopped herself from repeating the word, but her eyes grew large with surprise just the same, " Wow! I'm impressed! "  
  
" It was nothing, really. All I ever bid was work at the desk. I never went out on any attacks... Wait a minute, what happened to you after you went missing? I wonder why I never heard you were still alive? I mean... For a long time, I thought you were dead... "  
  
" Far from it! Tom sure fooled everyone into thinking it, though! I woke up here, in the castle and he raised me, himself. At first I hated him and wanted to go home... I missed you like hell... " Anna said, looking at Issabelle for a moment and wiping a lose tear.  
  
" Tom raised you?! You hated him, he even heard you say it in school! How the heck did you survive? "  
  
" Most people wouldn't believe this, but I'm going to tell you 'cause you're my best friend and because you've met the real Tom. "  
  
" What do you mean, the 'real' Tom? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Yeah, good question. " Snape muttered from behind the bushes.  
  
" Remember how everyone at school use to think we were losers 'cause we wouldn't use the unforgivables? How they use to torment us? And how when Tom was teaching at the school he stood up for us? " Anna asked, " Well, Tom taught me how to get people's respect. To think that I deserved their respect. And that sometimes, people deserve a good kick in the pants and that's what makes the unforgivables okay. "  
  
" Ohhh... " Issabelle said, looking half-envious. " Uncle Albus told me to never use the unforgivables and even sent notes to the teachers to excuse me from the lessons they were being taught in. He said that they are a form of unnecessary violence. "  
  
" Want me to teach them to you? " Anna asked, tossing her wand from one hand to her other.  
  
" Uh... no thanks. I've gone this long without knowing them, I'm sure I can't be missing too much. "  
  
" Your loss, Issie. " Anna shrugged, setting her wand down. " Has it ever occurred to you that Tom likes you? A LOT? "  
  
" Its obvious. However, the thought has never crossed my mind, aside from being a sore spot with Severus at times. " Issabelle asid, a slight frown crossing her features.  
  
" Perhaps you should give it some more thought, then. You might find yourself a much happier woman. "  
  
" I'll keep that in mind, Anna. " Issabelle said, her body shaking in pain and pent up tears finally pouring down her cheeks, " I can't deal with this. I haven't done anything and he just won't believe me. "  
  
" It's okay, Issie... It will all turn out right... " Anna said hugging her. Issabelle sighed and rested her head on Anna's shoulder, glad that she once again had the ability to do so.  
  
Still standing behind the bushes, Snape had to wipe his eyes as well. As he watched the two friends, he couldn't help realizing how wrong he had been. One thing was sure though, Anna wanted to get him out of the picture, and from what she'd seen of him, he deserved it. Sighing, Snape got up and started back towards the castle, unable to bare watching another tear fall from Issabelle's face.  
  
  
  
  
The castle was unusually quiet as Severus entered and started to make his way back to his lab. The halls seemed deserted and the usually endless chatter seemed to have gone missing. An uneasy feeling slowly started to make its way through Snape's stomach as he passed the library and he decided that was one thing he did not need and was determined to clear his conscience of this burden as quickly as possible. Opening the door, he found a young girl sitting on one of the big arm chairs, trembling and crying.  
  
" What's the matter? " he asked in a rare and gentle voice, sitting down in the chair next to hers.  
  
" Something's wrong w-with Issie-belle! " the girl said through her tears.  
  
" How do you know Issabelle? " Snape was suddenly very interested and gave her his full attention after giving her a clean hankerchief to wipe her eyes with.  
  
" She's my aunt. "  
  
" Your Aunt? I didn't know Issabelle had a niece. "  
  
" Of c-course you don't! Only my friends at Hogwarts know that! And when they find out I'm here that Lucius guy is gonna be really sorry! " the girl said, staring at Snape angrily.   
  
" I'm sure you're right. " Snape said, chucking softly, " What's your name? "  
  
" I'm not telling you anything! " the girl snapped, " If I tell you my name, next you'll wanna know all about the Hopebringer and the Hopegiver and even though I know all about them, I'll never tell you a word! "  
  
" Shhhh... " Snape said, finally understanding the importance of this person and why Voldemort had been keeping her arrival a secret, " I'll start, then. My name is Severus Snape and I teach potions at Hogwarts. "  
  
" My name is Morgana, and am I glad to see you! " she said, jumping off her chair and flinging her arms around him. Snape returned the embrace, though he could not keep the look of surprise off his face. Figuring that Dumbledore must have told her about him and Issabelle, Snape grinned at her when she finally let go.  
  
" Issabelle will be fine. We had a slight quarrel this morning about a mission, but I was just on my way to apologize to her now. " Snape said, " Would you care to come along? I'm sure she would love to see you. "  
  
" It would please me if Morgana would stay here. I would like to make her arrival a surprise to the Advisor. I think that she will be very happy to see such a beloved family member. " Voldemort said, seeming to materialize out of one of the dark corners of the room.  
  
" I would be beloved if she had ever seen me before! " Morgana shouted, " But because of you she couldn't! Because of you, the ministry of magic wouldn't let her adopt me! Because of you, I was homeless on the streets of London from the time I was five years old! "  
  
" Why were you homeless? " Voldemort asked, taken aback.   
  
" Because my parents found out I was like Issie... "Morgana said sadly, " They wanted a normal baby. "  
  
" So muggles didn't want you and Wizards didn't wan you. " Voldemort said, chuckling nastily. " Yet another reason why mudbloods are such a niusence to the magical world. "  
  
" Don't even think of calling me that filthy name again! " Morgana said furiously, " Or you'll pay. "  
  
" Oh will I? " Voldemort asked, stepping towards her. The nasty grin was slowly spreading into a very cruel smile, " You know, I've killed Villages of muggles with this wand, Morgana. I'm sure it would prove just as effective on a mouthy mudblood brat. Don't push your luck with me. "  
  
" Stay away from me! " Morgana shouted, putting a hand up to keep him from coming any closer. As she spoke, Voldemort was lifted off the ground and went flying across the room, crashing into one of the stone walls.  
  
" Oh lord... " Snape muttered, watching Voldemort slowly get back up.  
  
" Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! It was an accident! I really didn't mean to do that! " Morgana said, scrambling to think of something that would calm the anger which was now visable in Voldemort's eyes.  
  
" Avada Ke- " Voldemort stopped and lowered his wand. " I can't do it... ? You have you're aunt's eyes, kid. They're all that's stopping me. Severus, get her outta here brfore I change my mind. "  
  
  
  
  
Determined to find Issabelle and make up with her, Snape raced out of the castle with a very shook up Morgana hot on his heels. The pic-nic spot was deserted when the reached it and Snape felt pangs of worry going through his heart. What if she decided to take Anna's advice? However, a sudden rumbling in the bushes forced him to focus on the present.  
  
" Stay here, Morgana. " He said firmly, quietly making his way to the suspicious area. Turning around the corner, Snape's mouth dropped open in surprise. Before him stood a very familiar-looking black dog.  
  
[ End note: Hope you liked it!! The plot thickens... :I sure wouldn't have wanted to be Morgana back there... Anyway, if you haven't voted on who Issabelle should be with or want to vote again, feel free! Please review! Thanks! - Kat ]  
  
  



	10. Snape's Secret Part X: Eyes on Me

  
The Outcast Part III: The Dance  
  
[ A/N: This is where "The Outcast" merges with "Snape's Secret". I'm not going to tell you HOW, or WHY but I will say that for readers of either series that this story is a MUST read!!! ** That's why Kat's posting it ** Enjoy!! ]  
  
The great hall glistened with twelve beautiful christmas trees and tiny flecks of gold and silver. Green and red streamers feel from above and tiny christmas faeries were dancing around the trees marrily. To an awe-struck Morgana Devoir, all of this seemed nearly to much to handle.  
  
" Wow... " she choked, letting out a slow breath as she scanned the room for her date, Draco, " This is beautiful... "  
  
" Yeah, it is. " Draco said, coming up behind her and taking her hand. " Come on, lets go and get a drink and then hit the dance floor. "  
  
" Okay! " Morgana said grinning and getting a slightly reluctant thumbs up from Hermione, who was sitting with Ron on the other side of the room.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore was saying you met my mother in Hogsmeade last week, " Draco said, taking a sip of punch.  
  
" Yeah, I did. What a charming lady! " Issabelle said, setting her drink down and watching Harry dance with Cho.  
  
" She sent me an owl the other day telling me how charming and sweet you seemed and how much dad is looking forward to meeting you. They don't even care about your background! Its absolutely astounding, ya know! I thought we'd have a lot of trouble... "  
  
" Well I'm glad we don't. " Morgana said, grinning and biting into a peice of fudge, " Its funny... Like my life has changed almost over night. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Well... two months ago I was roaming the streets of London looking for a place to stay at night and now here I am studying to be a witch and attending dances. Its just so ironic, what with everything you're saying here! "  
  
" Yeah, I guess it is. " Draco said, setting his drink down and taking Morgana's hand, " Shall we? "  
  
" Let's! " Morgana said, laughing as they began to dance.  
  
The hours seemed to waltz by in steady rhythem to the music and Morgana and Draco were having a lovely time. Even the Gryffindors and Slytherins which the two normally kept company with had set their differences aside so that the couple could enjoy their special evening in peice.   
  
All to soon it was midnight and the band started playing the last song of the night. The dance floor was flooded by couples swaying in tune to the dreamy music. Just when the song was about to end, Morgana felt a shiver go up her back and a tingling sensation started pracing around in her stomach.  
  
" Morgana, is something the matter? You look worried... " Draco asked, carefully pulling her aside.   
  
Before Morgana could answer, screams began to peirce the cool night air. A mad panic seemed to grab ahold of everyone on the dance floor and they were all rushing for cover as fast as they could.   
  
" What's goin' on?! " Morgana shouted, as one of the girls from her dorm suddenly dropped to the ground, " Who are those guys? "  
  
" Death Eaters. " Draco said calmly, " They'll leave once they get what they want. Gee, I wonder what it is? "  
  
" Whatever it is, they're sure pounding on these wizards in training! They need help!! " Morgana said, pointing her ring totwards the Gryffindor commonroom,   
" Accio wand! "  
  
" Are you insane? You're gonna get hurt, Morgana! " Draco said, grabbing her by her shoulders, " Leave this up to Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers!! They have experience! "  
  
" Let go, Draco! Someone's gotta help the injured, and it looks like there are a lot of 'em! " Issabelle said, raising her wand, " Helio! "  
  
A bright light surrounded Morgana and she closed her eyes and started humming a semi-hypnotic melody under her breath. As she continued, the light spread out and engolfed the fleeing students, healing anyone who had been hurt. When she was certain there were no more wounded, Morgana batted her eyes once and the light disappeared. Unfortunately, she could now see why the attack had suddenly stopped.  
  
" There she is! " one of the death eaters shouted, pointing at Morgana, " This is going to be all too easy. "  
  
" Remember not to hurt her, Jack. He wants her all in one peice. " Another said, coming closer from the opposite direction.  
  
" What's so special 'bout you I wonder? " Draco said, looking at Morgana in confusion, " I mean you're pretty and all but its gotta be more then that if Lord Voldemort wants you... "  
  
" What do you mean 'Lord' Voldemort? Who IS that guy, Draco? " Morgana asked, twirling her wand nervously.  
  
" You'll be seeing for yourself soon enough! " Jack snapped, reaching forward to grab her by the collar of her cloak.  
  
" Ascenda Carpet! " Morgana shouted, pulling the carpet out from under his feet and sending him flying backwards. " I don't know who you think you are, buddy, but you're not gonna just waltz in here and drag me away! "  
  
" Voldemort is expecting you, Morgana. You should go. " Draco said, squeezing her hand and whispering, " It's best not to get on his bad side. "  
  
" If these guys had just approached me and gave a logical explaination I wouldn't be such a pain! I'd go easy on 'em! " she shrugged.  
  
" Well, he does have Issabelle, ya know... " Draco suggested, looking at the second Death Eater, whom he recignized as his own father, " Morgana, trust me on this one, please! As your friend, I'm gonna make sure you go! "  
  
Draco shoved Morgana into Lucius' arms and looked at her, watching her expression turn from fury into terror. Lucius slid Morgana ahead of him on his broom and kicked off before any more delays could occur.  
  
The coldness of the night stung Morgana's face like a cruel blow as they flew farther and farther away from Hogwarts, a tiny black dot silluetted against the crescent moon looming from above.  
  
Morgana had never been on a broom before and her stomach lurched as they traveled along the skyway path, but she did not fall. Lucius wouldn't have dared to let that happen as little as he liked Issabelle. He knew Voldemort would have killed him for sure.  
  
Finally Voldemort's castle came into view, its high walls casting shadows darker then night to dance hauntingly against the grassy courtyard. The sea, as it could be seen from their high perch, sparkled silver under the influence of the fickle moonlight. Landing the broom carefully, Lucius lifted Morgana off of it and they entered the castle together.  
  
Lucius spoke not a word as he guided Morgana down the long marble floored hall towards the library. Morgana forgot some of her nervousness and started letting her curiosity get the best of her, glancing around at the tastefully decorated hallway. Upon reaching the library door, Lucius finally broke the silence.  
  
" You're on your own now, kid. "  
  
The tall doors of the library slowly opened, revealing a rather cheerful room to a delighted Morgana. Its floor was covered in a thick scarelet red carpet and the walls were painted a soft cream white. Two tall backed chairs made of solid gold and covered with black velvet apolstry stood side by side facing a blazing fire, which crackled and popped spreading a calming warmth throughout the room.   
  
" Hello? " Morgana said softly, deciding at that moment that she truly liked the room and hoped she would be able to spend more time in it in the coming weeks.  
  
A soft rustling of robes was the only sound and then from out of one of the chairs facing the fire came Voldemort, dressed in long robes of glistening silver. Morgana looked at him in awe, unable to move as she stared intently into the glowing red swirls of his eyes.  
  
" Welvome... " he said, extending his hand to take hers and calmly guiding her to one of the megnificant chairs, " Tell me, Morgana, are you afraid? "  
  
" No, " Morgana said, turning to face him, " Why would I be afraid? I've done nothing to you, and therefore you have no reason to do anything to me. "  
  
" You don't really know who I am, do you? "  
  
" You're Voldemort. Professsor Dumbledore said not to be scared of you. "  
  
" How interesting. What else did he tell you about me, Morgana. "  
  
" That my aunt is here assisting you as your head advisor. "  
  
" Very true, " Voldemort said, smiling to himself, " Naturally, I'd wake her up and tell her you are here, but she has had an awfully long day... "  
  
" Its alright, we can tell her in the morning. May I ask you a question, Voldemort? "  
  
" Yes you may. You may also call me Tom. Voldemort is only my public Wizard name. "   
  
" Why did you have me brought here? "  
  
" You'll find out in the morning. Now, come with me and I'll show you to your room. It is very late. " Voldemort said, standing up and watching her as she walked behind him. Had she only known what the following morning would bring.........  
  
{ End Note: Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. Just wait til you see what happens the next morning.... :) I think your all going to be quite surprised... )  



	11. Snape's Secret Part XI: Animal Megnetism

Snape's Secret Part XIII: Animal Magnetism  
  
[ Hey, guys! Sorry that this story took so long!! I had to do some researching so I got a certain character's personality right. Tell me if I fall astray (and how!) if I mess this up. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!! -- Kat ]  
  
The dog stared at snape, its huge brown eyes looking at him in some form of subconcious disgust as he stared back in icy silence. The air had gone deathly still and it seemed the whole world had, for some reason, stopped to watch the two stare at one another for a moment.  
  
" Why are you here? " Snape demanded, half toward the dog and half to himself, " This could spell distaster for all of us... "  
  
" What is it? " Morgana said, poking her head around the bushes despite his instructions to stay put and at once seeing the dog. Smiling, she walked towards the animal and starting petting it, " What a pretty dog! "  
  
Snape glared at her with his best your-in-big-trouble stare, but Morgana was no longer paying attention to him. Her mind was focused entirely on her new-found four legged friend.   
  
" Morgana, " Snape warned, pulling her away, " That is not an ordinary dog. "  
  
" Let go of me! " Morgana snapped, pushing Snape back and nearly knocking him over, " You must be off your rocker! Not an ordinary dog... "  
  
Suddenly, the dog began to glow in a strange light and grow taller. Its fur began to turn into clothes and its limb started to become human. Within a minute, Morgana found herself standing in front of a tall man with dark hair and eyes.  
  
" Huh? " Morgana said in surprise, looking at the stranger in disbelief, " How did you do that? "  
  
" There is no time for that right now. " the man said, looking at Snape and frowning and then turning his attention to Morgana, " My godson, Harry, told me that a friend of his named Morgana was brought here by death eaters. He is worried about her. Can you tell me where she is? "  
  
" Assuming I was a part of all of this, why would I? " Morgana laughed, looking at the man with a rather annoying smirk.  
  
" Because I am not in the mood for games. " The man replied, in a tone which made it clear to Morgana that he was not one to mess with.  
  
" I am Morgana. " Morgana said, " And I was brought here at the request of my aunt, Issabelle McChella. "  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, a frown crossing his heavily featured face and making him look almost menacing, " Her... "  
  
" What's the matter with my aunt? " Morgana demanded, angered that anyone could think a think beside good about Issabelle.  
  
" Nothing. " the man replied shortly, " Could you do me a favour, Morgana? "  
  
" What is it? "  
  
" Could you tell your aunt that an old friend wants to meet her by the front rosebushes at midnight? "  
  
" I'll tell her if I see her, and Severus will too. " Morgana replied.  
  
" Thank you. Now, I had better return to my less curious state of being, as I do not wish to be noticed by Voldemort. " the man said, turning into the dog again and walking away.  
  
" You shall henceforth call me Professor Snape, Morgana. " Snape said, his black eyes boring into her deep brown ones.  
  
" Very well, Professor. " Morgana said, " You will tell Issabelle, right? Dumbledore might have sent him. "  
  
" Quiet! You'll get us all in a lot of trouble going on like that! " Snape said, quickly looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. Luckily, the garden was all but deserted. " Of course I will. "  
  
******  
  
The tiny kitten walked through the garden flowerbed as though it were afraid it might make a wrong step and break something. A sliver of moon shone down on the miniature forest of plants below and made the kitten's gray fur glow silvery in its pale light. Finally reaching the rosebush, it sat down daintily and neatly wrapped its tail around its fragile body, waiting for what it knew was bound to come. The night's silence was soon broken by a sequence of loud barking as the dog Snape had met that afternoon came into view. Looking at its large black body, the kitten recoiled, trembling with fear.  
  
The two animals sat and regarded eachother in the returning evening silence. Neither attempted to make a sound or come any closer to the other as the time slowly continued to pass by. After about an hour of this, the kitten stood again on its four tiny paws and stretched, as if bored. The dog watched it with unmoving eyes and finally stood up as well.  
  
As both animal's eyes met, glistening light began to encircle each of them as they both returned to hman form and stared at eachother.   
  
" I've waited many years for this day. " the man said, looking at the cat woman with an undiscribable fury, " It was you who sent me to Azkaban. "  
  
" No, " she replied, " It was I who caught you committing the crime that you were sent there for doing. "  
  
" Same thing, isn't it? " the man snapped, advancing on her now, " Yet now you are serving the very man that the aurors were put in place to stop. "  
  
" My mission is none of your concern. " she retorted, " I shall only tell you this: All is not as it appears. "  
  
" A lesson I am sure that Dumbledore has taught you in the light of past events. " the man said, a slight hint of bitter smugness creeping into his voice.  
  
" Why are you here? To seek revenge on me? " she asked.  
  
" Maybe. " he answered, a smile slowly spreading across his face.  
  
" Well I know I can not make up for what you have lost, Sirius Black, but I am sorry. " the woman said, her eyes unable to meet his, " Dumbledore has made me aware of my errors and I am here to correct several issues, including clearing your name. "  
  
" Surely if you can look into Voldemort's face you can bare to look at mine, " Sirius said, tilting her head up so that he could meet her eyes. It was only then that he saw that silent tears had began to pour down her cheeks, " Ah, yes. Now you cry over it. "  
  
" You... " she said, but her emotions felt so jumbled that she was unable to finish.  
  
" Don't cry, Issabelle. " he said, patting her shoulder reassuringly, " Peter betrayed many in much worse ways and fooled many wiser wizards then you. "  
  
" Still, I had no real proof. I was a foolish kid looking for a chance to show off! "  
  
" It is much wiser to do good things in the present then to sit and weep over those things which were done in the past. It is getting late. You had better go before someone notices you're missing. " Sirius said, blocking anyone from seeing her as she changed into her kitten form again. " Good night. I shall speak to you again soon. "  
  
The kitten looked at him as though with understanding and then bolted towards Voldemort's castle, neglecting to see the large rat which had been sitting in the bushes the whole time.  
  
[ End Note: How did I do? I don't know too much about Sirius Black, so I might have goofed up his personality a bit. If I have any you think you can set me straight, please e-mail me at professor_issabelle_snape@yahoo.com. Thanks and bye!! ]  



	12. Snape's Secret Part XII: Suspicious Mind...

Snape's Secret Part XIV: Suspicious Minds  
  
( A/N: Voldemort is about to have a really big problem!! Issabelle's adventure in the moonlight leaves the Dark Lord torn over what to do about with the information provided by a certain... rodent. )  
  
Voldemort sat in the comfort of one of the chairs in the library, watching as the rat from the garden slowly made its way into the candle-lit room. A slow and menacing smile started to cross his pale face as he watched the ugly creature approach him without any sign of fear. For this, Voldemort decided, made it obvious that its mission had without question been successful.  
  
" Tell me, Wormtail, what brings you to me in such an air of joy? " Voldemort asked, as it finally reached the other chair and turned into a very mousy-looking man.  
  
" My lord, " Wormtail began, rubbing her bony hands together in delight as he faced Voldemort, " I have discovered the cause of our recent leak of information. "  
  
" Really? " Voldemort said, now giving Wormtail his full attention, " Tell me more... "  
  
" There is a traitor in our midst, my lord... " Wormtail said, now fumbling slightly since it was time to tell what he had seen.  
  
" Who? " Voldemort asked, his red eyes glowing now, " That slimy Sanpe, no doubt... "  
  
" No, my lord. " Wormtail, " I could not see the person clearly in their human form. All I can truly tell you is that the traitor is one who can at will wear the guise of a silver kitten. They were speaking to Sirius Black in the bushes. "  
  
" WHAT?! " Voldemort shouted, his face now inches from Wormtail's, " Find out who it is for me by the next full moon, Wormtail... or I'll make you a perminant target for our feline friend to catch! "  
  
" Y-yes, my lord... " Wormtail whimpered. At that moment, Issabelle entered the room, slight tinges of Silver still glittering slightly in her golden hair.  
  
" Hello, Issabelle. " Voldemort said, his eyes returning to normal and a calm smile once again appearing, " Have I introduced you to Mr. Petigrew? "  
  
" No, I do not recall making his aquaintence. Good evening. " Issabelle said, nodding to the stranger and then returning her gaze to look at Voldemort. " Tom, I must speak to you as soon as possible. It is of some urgency. "  
  
" Very well, " Voldemort said, " Peter, you may go, but do remember what we have discussed. I will not tolarate failure. "  
  
" Yes, my lord. " Wormtail said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
" I do not like him, Tom. " Issabelle said, feeling a strange sensation dancing around in her stomach.  
  
" My dear, " Voldemort said, gesturing to the seat beside him, " Peter is one of my most loyal followers. I wouldn't think of dismissing him, even with your council. "  
  
" How can you call him loyal? " Issabelle demanded, " He betrayed his best schoolmates at the cost of their lives! "  
  
" Exactly. " Voldemort said, grinning slightly at the memory, dispite an utterly horrified Issabelle's expression, " He proved himself most loyal to me that day. Just as you have, by leaving the Ministry of Magic and deciding to assist me with the powers of the HopeBringer. "  
  
" WHAT?! " Issabelle said, going pale from shock, " You knew all along about my past? "  
  
" Of course I did. " Voldemort said laughing." What did you expect? "  
  
" Well, " Issabelle said, pausing to think it over, " Definately not that. "  
  
******  
  
Again that night at midnight, Issabelle made her way to the garden as her kitten form, which she had fondly named Paws. Sirius was waiting for her by the rosebush and the two returned to human form almost immdiately.  
  
" What's goin' on in there? " Sirius asked, seeming to be in a big hurry.  
  
" Nothing. " Issabelle said, staring off into the distance. Her conversation about loyalty with Voldemort was fresh in her mind now and she wondered how he would feel if he caught her out here. Deciding not to linger on that though any longer then she had to, Issabelle once again focused her attention on the man standing in front of her.  
  
" If I didn't know any better, " Sirius said, crossing his arms and looking at her critically, " I'd say you have feelings for someone in there. "  
  
" What would you say if I told you I did? " Issabelle asked, now finding her own turn to smirk.  
  
" I'd ask who it was. " Sirius replied.  
  
" What if I told you I was torn between two men? "  
  
" I'd wonder if one of them was me... " Sirius grinned.  
  
" What if I told you I'm half in love with Severus Snape and half in love with Voldemort? "  
  
" I'd say you have one very messed up love life, Issabelle! "  
  
" Well, " Issabelle paused, tilting her head to the side to add drama, " I am. "  
  
******  
  
" She said what?! " Voldemort said the next morning when Wormtail told him of the events he had witnessed last night.  
  
" She told him she had nothing to tell him about what is going on inside the walls of the castle. She refused to say anything at all. Black then accused her of betraying the Ministy and being in love with someone here. Issabelle turned around and said she felt like she wasn't sure who she loved -- you or Snape! "  
  
" Well, keep an eye on her for me. But I am rather certain that she is not the one leaking information from what you have said. I am so happy! You shall be well rewarded for this, Wormtail! Make no mistake of that! "  
  
" Thank you, my lord. You are most generous. " Wormtail replied, bowing.  
  
" One more thing, though. " Voldemort said, making him stop for a moment, " The next time you see Black in the garden, capture him. I want some information on what those fools at the ministry are doing. "  
  
******  
  
That night when Issabelle was making her way out to the garden, a large brown rat crossed her path, blocking the enterence. " Issabelle, its me. Peter. "  
  
" What do you want? " Issabelle asked, looking at him with a mixture of terror and disgust.  
  
" Lord Voldemort has commanded me to capture Sirius Black, whom he is aware you have been meeting with. I would advise you to assist me, or the consequences of such trechery might prove to be even more then you can handle. "  
  
" How would you propose to do that? " Issabelle asked, a lump slowly forming in her throat. Surely she wasn't going to let this happen...  
  
" You go and talk to him. Keep him distracted. I'll attack from the rear and stun him. "  
  
" Very well. If Tom knows I've been talking to Sirius he might think I am the one leaking. That is not true, mind you, but I will not be able to prove otherwise if I refuse to help him capture the Ministry's messager. "  
  
" That's right. Now, hurry, before all is lost! "  
  
******  
  
Issabelle looked at Sirius in a new light as they returned to human form that night beneath the rose bush. What was Tom going to do to him? She would make him promise her that her new friend would not be killed, that was indefinate. But what would Snape think?  
  
" What's wrong, Issie? " Sirius asked, calling her by her ever-popular nickname for the first time. Issabelle gave him a sad smile and continued to look at the waning moon, wondering what was taking Peter so long. A rustling in the bushes made Sirius turn his head, but everything happened so fast that there was no turning back now.  
  
" Somnasa! " Peter shouted, and Sirius body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Issabelle looked at him, not sure whether she felt happy or heartbroken over the turn of events. What if he put uncle Albus in danger?  
  
******  
  
Voldemort watched the saddening procession with pleasure from a lamp-lit window of the palace and ran to the front door to embrace Issabelle and shake Peter's hand as they brought Sirius inside. " You look ill, Issabelle. Peter, you take care of our guest. Come on, I'll take you back to your room. "  
  
The pair walked down the hall, neither of them saying a word until after they had entered Issabelle's chambers and the door was closed.  
  
" What are you going to do, Tom? " Issabelle asked, her concern for Sirius very evident.  
  
" To you or to Mr. Black? " Tom asked, putting a hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes.  
  
" I'm not scared of you, Tom. " Issabelle said, laughing, " I'm talking about Sirius. "  
  
" Its funny, you know. " Voldemort said, sitting down on her bed and guiding her so that she sat beside him, " You are the only one who isn't. Everyone is is 'Lord' this and 'Voldemort' that. You just call me Tom, you do whatever you think is right, and you always stand up to me. What should I do? "  
  
" I honestly don't know. " Issabelle said, unable to meet his eyes for the first time.  
  
" Well, on to what I'm going to do to you, then. " Voldemort said, tilting her head and looking into her eyes again. The two of them stayed like that for a minute before he leaned forward and kissed her, not letting go for a long time and then staying seated and finding satisfaction in simply smiling at her surprised expression.  
  
A sudden noise broke the long silence and Issabelle's face went white. Snape had been watching them the whole time and was now looking at her like a wounded animal, tears pouring down his face. " How could you do this to me, Issabelle? How dare you do this to me...? "  
  
[ End Note: Is this the end of Issabelle and Severus? Who does she love? What is going to happen to Sirius Black? Keep reading and find out!!! Oh, and... Don't Forget To Vote!! ]  



	13. Snape's Secret Part XIII: A Close Encoun...

Snape's Secret Part XIII: A Close Encounter  
  
[ A/N: Okay, guys! I bet the title of that made at least a few of you shiver, but trust me, its not gonna be what you think... I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, especially Meatloaf the Happy Donkey, Ginny H. Weasley and Bunny. You have all been very helpful. Okay, after this one, its only fair to say that you can vote for Severus, Sirius or Voldie. Enjoy!! Oh, and for Morgana, you can vote for Harry or Draco. Hmmm... ]  
  
Issabelle opened her eyes and looked around the room, a shiver slowly making its way down her spine. This wasn't her room: it was Voldemort's.  
  
" How did I get here? " she muttered through a yawn, rolling over to see him next to her, still asleep, " and how am I going to explain this to Severus? And to Sirius... and Uncle Albus and oh, my... I really don't want to think about it anymore... "  
  
" Hello, Issie. " Voldemort said, looking at her with an amused smile crossing his face. He had been awake and her surprise had been all he had been expecting. " Don't panic. Nothing happened. I brought you here in case you had another of those weird dreams. "  
  
" Oh. " Issabelle said, breathing a sigh of relief, " Well then, I think we can let this whole thing slide. No reason to cause a mad panic. "  
  
Voldemort's eyes did not leave her as she got out of the bed and straightened her nightgown. The sun made her hair look like golden silk as she walked over to the windows and pushed open the curtins.  
  
" Did you sleep okay? " Voldemort asked, joining her.  
  
" Yes, thank you. You must have carried me here because I do not remember entering the room. "  
  
" I did. " Voldemort said, grinning at the memory of it, " I had to be very careful. I didn't want to wake you up. You practically fainted. "  
  
" I seem to be doing that a lot lately. " Issabelle muttered, a frown darkening her features for a moment, " So, what all are we doing today? "  
  
" Severus is preparing a vial of Verseutaem so we can get information about the ministry of magic from Black. I wonder how much it would take to make him over-dose... "  
  
" I'd rather not know... " Issabelle said flatly, remembering the dizzy feeling the potion had given her when she had taken it, " Surely its more then three drops, though. "  
  
" Who knows? " Voldemort sighed, " Well, if you head for your room now, I don't think anyone will ever know this happened. Thanks for not getting mad at me, Issie. I really was concerned. "  
  
" You're welcome, but I should be thanking you, really. I can't see how I escaped having a nightmare, but I'm certainly glad for it. " Issabelle replied, hugging him. Her stomach churned as she did this, which to her felt like slapping Dumbledore across the face.  
  
Closing the door behind her as she left the room, Issabelle darted through the corridor, down a flight of stairs and into her own chambers.   
  
" Sleeping with Voldemort, good god! " Issabelle muttered, tearing into the bathroom and diving into a hot bath. The water felt good and she scrubbed as vigourously as she had the day she had thought Anna had died in her arms, " What am I going to do? I need to go and see Severus... "  
  
Twenty minutes later Issabelle left the bathroom dressed in a tight black jumpsuit and a long black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and clipped back with two silver brettes. Pulling on a pair of black ankle boots with silver buckles, Issabelle ran off to Snape's lab, which was located two floors down.  
  
" Severus, we need to talk, " she said, trying to catch her breath as she opened the door, " There are several things in the works that I think you need to be made aware of. "  
  
" Oh, like that big smooch I saw you give Voldemort last night and what you were doing in his bed room at 7 in the morning? " Snape spat, facing her. His black eyes blazed with a fury that made Issabelle tremble. Their bitterness made any kind of anger she had ever seen Voldemort show look tame.  
  
" Please, let me finish. " Issabelle said, taking a step towards him.  
  
" I know, I know... Its all for the ministry. " Snape muttered cynically, " Well to hell with the ministry, Issabelle! You're mine! I mean, I love you, dammit! How can you expect me to sit and watch you tear my world appart? "  
  
" Severus, please! " Issabelle said, grabbing him and shaking him, " The stakes have become very high. Someone might die if we're not careful! "  
  
" Who? " Snape demanded, " That meddlesome Sirius Black? What, are you planning on having an affair with him, too? "  
  
" What?! " Issabelle shouted, stunned by the thought that he trusted her this little, " Severus Snape, I am not going to betray you. I have been working as hard as I can to keep you alive. You're being far to careless! "  
  
" Oh, really? " Snape asked with mock concern, " When did I ever say I cared to begin with? "  
  
" Look, just be careful with your potions and let me send letters to Uncle Albus for a while. I really don't need you blowing our cover. " Issabelle said, letting go of him and looking away.   
  
" Issabelle, " Snape said, looking at her with a calmer expression, " Watch your back, okay? I have a feeling Voldie has something up his sleeve that you wouldn't expect to see coming in your wildest dreams... "  
  
" What do you mean? " Issabelle asked, facing him, " Sev, you're scaring me... "  
  
" Just be careful, okay? " Snape asked, pulling her against him and hugging her, " Listen, Issie. I'm sorry I got so mad. It just makes me feel so... angry... Seeing you with him. "  
  
" I understand. I will try to keep those moments to a minimum. " Issabelle said, lying her head against him and feeling her world slowly come back into focus. " I love you, Severus. No matter what ever happens, you've got to remember that. "  
  
******  
  
Issabelle felt her eyes drop to the floor as if under a magnetic pull as she watched Peter and Lucius lead Sirius into the main hall that afternoon. Watching the questioning had not been amung Issabelle's intentions, but since she was taking over the job of sending letters to Dumbledore, she realized that she truly had very little choice.  
  
Her heart surged with pain for Sirius as Lucius knocked his legs out from under him to force him to kneel before Voldemort and she caught herself reaching for her wand, which she had purposely left with Severus that morning. Still, she clasped her hands togather so tingly that her knuckles went white and it took a determined and concious effort too look convincingly relaxed.  
  
" Much better! " Voldemort said, looking down on Sirius and sneering, " Oh, do say hello to your lovely captor. Issabelle, come here a moment please. "  
  
" Yes? " Issabelle said, standing at Voldemort's side and wishing intensely that she were invisable.  
  
" My dear, you are being so modest! " Voldemort said, smiling at her, " Bring out the reward for lady Issabelle, Peter. "  
  
Peter returned several minutes later with a small box and set it next to Voldemort. Issabelle stared at it curiously, although against her better judgement. Her fondness of receiving gifts had gotten her in enough trouble in the last two months to last a lifetime.  
  
" I think we would be best to look at this after. " Issabelle said, feeling her stomach lurch nervously under Sirius' furious glare.  
  
" As you wish, my dear. " Voldemort said, noticing the troubled look that had appeared on her face for a moment. " Sirius Black, you were found wandering the gardens around my palace by my head advisor, Issabelle McChella and my head of undercover opporations, Peter Petigrew. You will now be questioned to give me information regarding the ministry of magic. "  
  
" Like hell I'll tell you anything, Voldemort! " Sirius snapped, sending another deadly glance in Issabelle's direction, " Unlike some, I will never betray all of the innocent wizards and muggles of the world. "   
  
" Are you insalting Issabelle? " Voldemort asked, pulling his wand out of his cloak and pointing it at Sirius, " One more bad word to her and I'll make you wish you'd never been born. "  
  
" Try it. I'll say what I want. " Sirius said, his eyes now looking at Voldemort so intently that Issabelle wondered if they were going to boar holes through him.  
  
" Fine. " Voldemort said calmly, a wicked smile spreading across his face, " Cucio! "  
  
Sirus feel to the floor, the burning pain of the spell shooting through his body. Issabelle remembered the first night she had met Voldemort and how he had done it to Snape, but this looked much, much worse.   
  
" Stop it! " Issabelle said, not realizing how harsh her tone had been until the words had left her mouth. Voldemort's wand dropped to the floor and he looked at her in surprise, " I mean, how will he answer anything like that? "  
  
" That's better. " Voldemort said, still looking at her and then taking one of her hands, " I know you do not like violence, Issabelle, but I will not tolarate him dishonouring you. "  
  
" I thank you for your concern, Tom, but please... No more of that. " Issabelle said, once again feeling eyes upon her. Glancing across the room, she saw Snape entering with some vials of potions.  
  
" Wonderful! " Voldemort said, watching as Snape undid the top on one of them and forced three drops of it into Sirius' mouth. " Hey, Sev! Give him a couple more drops for good measure. "  
  
While Voldemort had been watching Issabelle again, Snape had set down the bottle of potion he had just used amungst all of the others, which looked identical. Winking at Issabelle, he picked up one of the other bottles, which was filled with a potion to recover strength and give Sirius a few drops of it.  
  
" Splendid, " Voldemort said, facing Sirius again, " Shall we begin? Let me see... Why were you sent here? "  
  
Issabelle felt her heart begin to pound wildly in her chest, " We're doomed! " she thought, " I don't have my wand, and Sirius is sure to give us away! "  
  
" I was sent by Albus Dumbledore to meet with Issabelle McChella, as she had not been sending him any letters. He feared that you were getting them and that she might be in danger. "  
  
" What instructions were you to give miss McChella? " Voldemort continued. Issabelle felt herself go deathly pale as she waited for Sirius' reply.  
  
" I was to tell her that she would confide her information in me and that I would take it to Dumbledore. I was also instructed that if I felt that her life was endangered by the mission that I was to return her to Hogwarts immediately. "  
  
" And what information did you receive from lady Issabelle? "  
  
" None, except to tell Dumbledore that she was safe and that nothing of great importance to the Ministry had taken place thus far. "  
  
" Excellent. Severus, you may give him that antidote and the torturing may proceed in the dungeon. Good day and good bye, Mr. Black. "  
  
Issabelle shivered and watched in horror as Sirius regained control of his talking. Lucius and Peter had grabbed tightly ahold of him again and were dragging him away, both wearing menacing smiles.   
  
" Fira! "  
  
Issabelle watched as both Lucius and Peter let go of Sirius and started rolling on the floor, screaming in pain. Sirius paused for a moment to regain his balance and then started heading towards the door which lead out of the main room of the castle.  
  
" Stop him! " Voldemort shouted, " He must not escape! "  
  
" Sendio wand! " the spell caster shouted, and Issabelle saw that Sirius now held his wand. The only problem was that he was now heading back into the main room -- and straight for her and Voldemort.  
  
" Tom, get outta here. I'll handle this. " Issabelle said, kicking open a door in the wall, " We can't risk anything happening to you when we are so close to victory. "  
  
" Oh, Issie... " Voldemort said, looking at her determined expression, " Be careful! If anything happens to you... "  
  
" I will, I promise. Just go! Now! " Issabelle said, guiding him to the esxape route and closing the hatch as quickly as she could.   
  
" You betrayed me! " Sirius shouted as he walked towards her, " I forgave you for falsely imprisioning me in Azkaban for 13 years and now you nearly get me killed by Voldemort. You're gonna pay for this, McChella! "  
  
" How so? " Issabelle asked, grinning slightly, " I am unarmed, in case you didn't notice. "  
  
" So was I when he attacked me in your name. " Sirius said, standing so close to her that his breath now warm against her face.  
  
" I had no choice, " Issabelle whispered into his ear, " He was getting suspicious of me and Severus. I needed a diversion. I apologize for your discomfort, my friend. "  
  
" What are we gonna do now, though? "  
  
" Pretend you're still mad, which I'm sure you still are to an extent anyway. I've got a plan. " Issabelle said, lifting a leg into the air and kicking him away.  
  
Quickly figuring out the quickest route out of the castle and to the garden, Issabelle bolted for a door to her left with Sirius in persuit. They ran through several corridors like this until they reached a large door which Issabelle swung open to reveal the secret entrance she had used to enter the garden as Paws. Running through the garden, Issabelle finally callapsed exausted next to the rosebush under which they had always met.  
  
" Th... that's a... portal, right... ? " she asked, gasping for breath.  
  
" Yes... " Sirius replied, finally realizing what she was doing, " Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe it would be best if we both went back. "  
  
" No. " Issabelle said, " It would be too dangerous. He would come looking for me, I'm afraid. Please tell uncle Albus that I miss him and that I am well. Now, go! If they catch me out here we're both gonna get it. "  
  
" Right. You be careful, Issie. There is someone besides you and Snape in there who is not playin' by the rules. I'd suggest you try to be the first to find out... Good luck. " Sirius said, disappearing. Issabelle sighed and made her way back to the castle. Voldemort would be angry that Sirius had escaped, but she would just have to deal with it.  
  
As she entered the castle, Issabelle saw Lucius and Peter dragging someone along unwillingly. Deciding she had better take a closer look, Issabelle took a few side halls and appeared in front of them.  
  
" Hello, Issabelle. Fancy seeing you back so soon. Where is Black? " Peter asked.  
  
" He overpowered me. I did not have my wand. " Issabelle said.  
  
" What?! You tried to fight him without your wand? " Lucius said, sniggering, " Typical mud-blood behavior. Where is the Lord? "  
  
" He is safe. " Issabelle said venomously, " That much I accomplished. "  
  
" Well, we'll leave him to deal with you. Oh, we caught our attacker. " Lucius said, a cruel grin of satisfaction crossing his face. Issabelle's attention now turned to the figure they were holding captive, who turned out to be a girl. Looking at her more closely, Issabelle drew in a ragged breath and felt her blood run cold. She looked awfully familar in a strange sort of way...  
  
[ End note: Who is the traitorous girl? Why is Issabelle so scared? What will Voldemort do when he finds out she failed? What is the gift he has for her? And what are Anna and Morgana up to...? Please remember to vote for who you want Issabelle and Morgana to by with. Thanks! -- Kat ] 


	14. Snape's Secret XIV: An Heir for Slytheri...

Snape's Secret Part XIV: An Heir for Slytherin  
  
[ A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing and to everyone who votes!! Your opinions are driving this story along and it is getting really interesting to see what will happen next. :) Half the time I don't know what's coming!! Do not panic! This isn't gonna be what some of you are thinking... Please r/r!! And Vote!! :) ]  
  
" This can't be! " Issabelle said, staring at the two men and their captive, " I must be dreaming... It can't be you... "  
  
" What? " Lucius asked, his face growing more smug by the moment, " Don't you recignize her? "  
  
" Hey, knock it off, Lucius. " Peter said, noticing now that Issabelle was as pale as a ghost, " What's wrong, Issabelle? "  
  
" That's... " Issabelle said, now putting a hand against her suddenly throbbing temple, " That's Morgana... "  
  
" I don't understand... " Peter said, taking a tighter hold of the girl, who was trying to use their discussion as a deversion to break free.  
  
" Morgana is Issabelle's neice. I brought her here from Hogwarts. " Lucius said, moving as though he wanted to knock the girl's legs out from under her and finding himself frozen to the spot, " What have you done to me now, you little monster? "  
  
" She didn't do it, " Issabelle said flatly, " I did. "  
  
" I'd watch myself if I were you, miss McChella. One of these days your going to do something that our Lord will not forgive and you're gonna pay for it. " Lucius said, his eyes showing clearly the amount of hate he felt towards her, " Whether lord Voldemort likes you are not, you are still muggle-born and for that, you don't even deserve to -- "  
  
" Twistiva! " Snape shouted, tying Lucius tongue into knots inside his mouth and making him choke, " She is the Lord's head advisor, Malfoy. I suggest that you treat her with respect if you wish to remain in good health. "  
  
" Stop it, all of you! " Voldemort shouted, his eyes flickering scarlet as he made his way down the hall, " What is the meaning of this, Peter? "  
  
" We caught the cause of the disturbance this afternoon. Look! " Peter said, waving a hand at Morgana, " And now I find out that she is Issabelle's neice... "  
  
" I was afraid of this... " Voldemort said, looking at each of them in turn and then focusing his gaze on Morgana, " You do realize what you've done? "  
  
" I did what was right. I saved someone's life. " Morgana said sharply, " I don't support back-stabbing prejudiced murderors. "  
  
" So you feel you are innocent? " Voldemort said, his mind racing to come up with a solution that would keep the death eaters loyal and not make Issabelle hate him.  
  
" It is not a question of innocence or guilt, " Morgana said dully, as though she were explaining this to a child, " It is a question of right or wrong, and what I did was right. Had you let him go, I would not have intervined. "  
  
" Indeed, she must have tranced to some degree. Just as I did in Auroria. " Issabelle said, flinching as everyone's eyes fell upon her, " It was beyond her control. "  
  
" Then why didn't she faint? " Voldemort asked, looking at Morgana again.  
  
" Because I know what I'm doing, Voldie. I know how to use my powers, thanks to you. I had to learn how to use them, or I would not have survived. Isn't that ironic? " Morgana said, her eyes shining with a surge of pride.  
  
" You will not insult me in my own castle, child. " Voldemort said, his hand on his wand. " One more word... "  
  
" What are ya gonna do, Voldie? Huh? " Morgana said, a smirk causing small crinkles to appear around the edges of her eyes.  
  
" Lucius, Peter, take the girl back to her room. Severus, go and make me the strongest vial of relaxation potion you can. Issabelle, my dear, come with me. We have much to discuss. "  
  
" YOU'RE DATING HIM?! " Morgana screamed, looking at Issabelle in terror.  
  
" No, we're just friends, Morgana. Now, please... Cooperate with Lucius and Peter, for Me, okay? "  
  
" Very well, aunt Issabelle. If it means that much to you... " Morgana mumbled, going with the two men.  
  
******  
  
" What am I going to do with her, Issie? I can't just keep letting her get away with everything! " Voldemort sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to her in his private chamber.  
  
" Speaking of Morgana, you never told me she was even here! This could have all been easily avoided, Tom. " Issabelle said, looking at him in disgust, " That neucience Sirius Black completely humiliated me! Not only did he kick my behind, he also did some sort of trick to teleport my wand! "  
  
" You let him get away?! " Voldemort said, suddenly very angry, " I... You... Do you know what I think of failure, Issabelle? Do you know how much my Death Eaters hate to disappoint me? "  
  
" Take a nice deep breath, Tom. He escaped through a port hole. He knows no more then he did when he showed up. "  
  
" That's not the point! I was counting on you, Issabelle! "  
  
" I made sure nothing happened to you. That's what is important. " Issabelle said crisply, " Remember, I am not just one of your death eaters. You don't talk to me like that. "  
  
" Oh, really? " Voldemort asked, looking at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration. She had a point. She wore no tatoo, came and went as she pleased and put him in his place on a regular basis. " That's never even crossed my mind... Dear me, what are you, then? "  
  
" I honestly don't know. I'm Issabelle... I'm your friend... I'm Severus' girlfriend... I'm Albus Dumbledore's neice... I'm the HopeBringer... Get the idea? "  
  
" Yeah... Its almost like you're a whole bunch of different people. That's really something... " Voldemort said, rubbing a finger against his chin thoughtfully, " Listen, I've got something I need to ask you about. I'm not going to want to lead the Death Eaters forever... I'm going to need someone to take my place one of these days... "  
  
" Oh, don't talk like that! You're almost scaring me! " Issabelle scolded.  
  
" No, silly! I'm not saying I'm going to die or anything! But... I need an heir. To look after things when I decide to take it easy every now and then... "  
  
" What are you getting at, Tom? " Issabelle asked, getting a nervous look on her face. If he was thinking what she thought he was she had two words ready: No Way.   
  
" I want you to be my heir, Issabelle McChella. You are the smartest and bravest of my followers and I feel you would be the best choice for the position. " Voldemort said, taking her hands in his.  
  
" I'm... speachless. I really don't know what to say... That's a big commitment, Tom. I think I'd better give it some serious thought. "  
  
" You do that, Issabelle. Now, go and see Severus about that potion, okay? You've had a pretty rough day and I'm sure that you'll feel better after a nice long rest. "  
  
" Alright, Tom. See you later. " Issabelle said, leaving the room and making her way to Snape's Lab.  
  
" So, what did he want? " Snape asked.  
  
" Oh, to talk... " Issabelle said, playing with a lose strand of hair, " So, what are we going to do about Morgana being here? She is a big-time risk for me, Sev. If she's in danger my powers will go beserk and blow our whole mission sky high! "  
  
" Read this. " Snape said, handing her a letter, " Its for Dumbledore. Tell me what you think. "  
  
" Dear Albus, " Issabelle read quietly, " Things are going well here, aside from an incident that occured this afternoon when Sirius Black was tortured and quiestioned by Voldemort. Luckily for all, a surprise attacker caused a large enough diversion to allow Issabelle to help him escape. I am quite sure you will have seen him before this reaches you. Please take care. "  
  
" What do you think? " Snape asked, rubbing his hands togather, " Good, isn't it? "  
  
" Yes, it is. " Issabelle said, " Clever not signing it in case it gets intercepted. "  
  
" Heaven forbid that should ever happen... " Snape muttered darkly, " That would be a sad day indeed... "  
  
" Let's not think about it, okay? Quick, tie it to Archemedies and let him go! We do not want to keep it here! " Issabelle said, handing it back.  
  
" Hmmm... Releasing an owl before dusk is a bad omen in my opinion, but if Voldemort is going to be coming here from a potion then we have little choice. Fly safely, friend. " Snape said, releasing the owl frim the Lab's window after he had secured the note to one of its feet.  
  
" I have something I need to talk to you about. " Issabelle said, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
" What is it? " Snape asked, now focusing on the relaxation potion again.  
  
" Tom wants to make me his heir. " Issabelle said, watching him with interest.  
  
" What?! " Snape said in shock, dropping a vial of saridium which feel to the ground and shattered into a million peices, filling the room with its hypnotic scent, " You...? His heir...? "  
  
" Yes... " Issabelle said, yawning, " I have a very bad feeling that something is about to happen, Sev... Something that could spell disaster... "  
  
At that, Issabelle went unconcious and feel into a deep sleep under the power of the potion. Deciding that fighting the powers of the liquid was useless and unneccessary, Snape allowed himself to fall under its waves of slumber as well. Had he but known just how wrong he truly was...  
  



	15. Snape's Secret Part XV: False Accusation...

Snape's Secret Part XV: False Accusations  
  
[ A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! Man, it looks like Voldie is winning, and with what I think I might do, I think that Everyone is going to find that very interesting. :) Still, keep voting. If the votes are close I'll eventually doing a separate ending for each group... Why am I worrying about endings?? There is still a lot to go here... :) Anyway, r/r and Vote!! ]  
  
Issabelle slowly opened her eyes, but found herself in a room which was shrouded in darkness. Trying to stand, she found that tight ropes around her wrists and ankles made movement merely impossible. Surely, she thought, this must be another nightmare.  
  
" Issie? " Snape whispered from a few feet away, " You awake? "  
  
" Y... yes. " Issabelle said, struggling to find her voice and realizing that she must have been unconcious for hours. " W..what's going on here? "  
  
" I don't know. " Snape replied, turning his head in the direction her voice had come from, " You don't think they could have -- "  
  
" No. Don't even think that! " Issabelle said, cutting him off in mid sentance, " I am sure that there is a logical explaination for all of this. "  
  
"Well I'm glad one of us is. " Snape muttered, " But if I know Him at all, it can not be good. "  
  
" Hey, you still have my wand! " Issabelle exclaimed, wishing her hands had been free so she could have covered her mouth, " Look, in your robe! "  
  
" Yeah, but what good will it do us? " Snape asked, " Neither of us can get it. "  
  
" Wanna bet on that? " Issabelle said, a grin starting to cross her face as she rolled towards him, " Leave it to me. "  
  
" What in the name of Merlin are you doing? " Snape asked, " Watch out, Issie. There could be traps set out. "  
  
" I don't know about you, " Issabelle said, her face now inches from his, " But I'd much rather be the one asking questions when he comes back then the one answering them. "  
  
" I think you mean if he comes back, Issie. " Snape said, a note of worry creeping into his voice for the first time. " He might decide not to bother. "  
  
" With me here, Sev? " Issabelle said, faking mock-rejection, " I'd like to see him try. Now, where did you put it? "  
  
" First pocket on the top left there. " Snape said, still pondering how she planned to get it at all. " Hey! "  
  
To Snape's surprise, he felt Issabelle's head back away from his and carefully work its way to the pocket he had said. Finally feeling the delicate willow wand against her mouth, Issabelle grasped ahold of it with her teeth and moved once again so that she was face-to-face with Snape. " Take it. "  
  
" Huh? " Snape muttered, finally catching on and taking the other end of the wand in his own mouth. Once she was certain he had it, Issabelle let go.  
  
" Now, I am slowly going to move forward, Sev. I want you to nudge me when my hands are within reach of the wand and then I wand you to slowly pass the wand from your mouth into my hands. Got it? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Yeah. " Snape said, watching carefully and finally passing her the wand. " Now what? "  
  
" Stay back. " Issabelle said, flicking her wrist and snapping the ropes that secured them, " Hmmm... They didn't do that properly, did they? I have a funny feeling that this is not Voldemort we are dealing with, Sev. Relecio! "  
  
" Issabelle, if its not Voldemort, then who? " Snape asked, now getting annoyed and wondering what gave her the right to think she knew so much about the Death Eaters.  
  
" Malfoy. " Issabelle said flatly, " He is the only one who would dare go against Tom's will and the only person here who mistrusts me. "  
  
" How many times must I ask you not to call him Tom? " Snape spat, looking at her coldly, " Now untie me! My back is sore. "  
  
******  
  
Oblivious and surrounded by the warmth of the fire in his library, Voldemort sat and contemplated his latest encounter with Issabelle. She had said she would consider it, as if it was no big deal. Was nothing good enough for her? What did she expect him to do, get down on his knees and beg?   
  
Glancing at the door for the hundredth time in the last hour, Voldemort let out a long and exasperated sigh. Where was she? With Snape, no doubt. But it still wasn't like her to not show up for their evening tea. Voldemort felt sadness envelop him as he tried to think of what he might have done wrong.  
  
" Is something troubling you, my Lord? "  
  
The intrusion of Lucius' voice as it broke the silence made Voldemort scowl as he turned to order him to leave, but a passing thought made him unable to help asking, " Have you seen Issabelle? "  
  
" No, my Lord. Why? " Lucius asked, entering the room and preceeding to warm himself by the fire.  
  
" I'm worried about her. "  
  
" Surely, my Lord, you are not falling in love with a -- "  
  
" Silence, Malfoy. " Voldemort said, " She is my most loyal and precious friend, and I will not have her berated by you or anyone else. "  
  
" Loyal, is she? " Malfoy asked, a pleased smile spreading across his face, " If she is so loyal, then why did I find this attached to her owl? "  
  
" How do you know it was her owl? " Voldemort asked, after reading the letter. Although he had his doubts about the letter's origins, Voldemort forced himself too look converned.  
  
" I killed it. " Lucius said, " I saw it fly out from the window in Snape's lab. "  
  
" And why did you not bring it to me immediately? " Voldemort demanded.  
  
" I assumed you would not want a traitor left to roam the castle behind your back, so I captured Issabelle and Severus and imprisioned them in the dungeon. "  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, " Voldemort began, rising from his chair and knocking Lucius across the room, " The next time you decide to 'assume' how I might do something, I suggest you simply bring the matter to me. "   
  
" Uh... " Lucius groaned, looking up at Voldemort's angry eyes, " My Lord, I did everything in my powers to protect you. I -- "  
  
" When you entered the room, Lucius, you told me you had not seen Issabelle. Now, you are telling me that you imprisioned her in the dungeon without my consent and utterly behind my back. "  
  
" She is a mud-blood, so what does it matter? "  
  
" Say that again and you will not leave this room alive. " Voldemort said icily, kicking Lucius as he paced back and forth, " Now, I think you will find it delightful to know that this is not miss McChella's hand writing. In fact, if I am not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy, this writing appears to bear a striking resemblance to your own. "  
  
" No! " Lucius shoued, " I did not write that letter! "  
  
" Well, " Voldemort said quietly, " Had Issabelle and Severus been concious when you captured them I am certain that they would have said the same thing. "  
  
" What is your command, then, my Lord? "  
  
" That's obvious, Malfoy! Release them at once! " Voldemort snapped, sitting down in his chair again, " No wonder Issabelle never showed up for our evening tea! "  
  
The door to the library opened with a deafening crash as Issabelle entered the room, her hair still damp from a shower and a red silk robe draping losely from her slender body. Casting a knowing look at Lucius she made her way over to Voldemort, who was looking at her in astonishment.  
  
" How did you escape? " Lucius asked, his dark blue eyes staring straight into hers.  
  
" It is my guess, " Issabelle said, grinning mischeivously, " That you entended for me to escape, once you had spoken to Tom. Otherwise, Mr. Malfoy, I'd say that you know absolutely nothing about securing ropes, as I broke out of them without my wand. "  
  
" What?! " Lucius said, eyeing Issabelle with disbelief, " That's impossible! "  
  
" That is not the point. Issabelle, my dear, are you all right? " Voldemort asked, opening his arms and hoping she did not think it was him who had done this to her. Seeing the moment present itself, Issabelle ran into his arms and laid her head against him, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
" Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix, and I can see I was right where it counted, anyway. " Issabelle whispered, kissing his cheek.  
  
" I hate to interupt this happy moment, but we still have a traitor in our midst. " Lucius drawled, looking at them in disgust.  
  
" Did you sustain any injury from this incident, Issabelle? " Voldemort asked, now holding her and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
" I was made aware of several cuts and bruises which were not present prior to the event while I showered. " Issabelle said, rolling up one of the sleeves on her robe to show a nasty cut.   
  
" Well, Mr. Malfoy, I desire an explaination. " Voldemort said, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red as he looked from the cut to Issabelle and then to Lucius several times.  
  
" Ask Peter. He's the one who tortured her. " Lucius said, yawning.  
  
" What?! " Voldemort shouted, feeling anger coursing through his veins as though it were blood, " What did he do to her? No, wait... Tell me when she leaves. "  
  
" Awww... " Lucius whined, smirking, " You're spoiling all the fun. "  
  
" Fun? " Voldemort said, now holding his wand, " I'll show you fun you ignorant pig! "  
  
" No, Tom. Its not worth it. " Issabelle said softly, " I really have no desire to see anyone get hurt. "  
  
" Issabelle, my sweet... " Voldemort said, picking her up as he stood up himself, " I am going to take you back to your room so that you can get some sleep. I will deal with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Petigrew. I promise you, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will think that all of this was nothing more then a rather bad dream. "  
  
******  
  
As Issabelle lay in her bed that night, memories of what had happened while she was unconcious slowly started to descend upon her half-awake mind. Shivering at the thoughts which seemed intent on plaguing her, Issabelle got out of bed and took a spoonful of the relaxation potion Snape had made her. The last sound that she heard before she feel into a peaceful sleep was a high agonized scream as Voldemort cast a spell on Lucius. 


	16. Snape's Secret Part XVI: The Midnight Wa...

Snape's Secret Part XVI: The Midnight Wanderors  
  
[ A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We are going back to Hogwarts for a bit here to set the next part of the story into progression. Enjoy, r/r and vote!! -- Kat]  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at the desk in his huge office, tension lines marking his forehead as he frantically checked the morning post. Nothing, again. It had been weeks now since he had received a letter from Issabelle or Snape and he was getting very worried.   
  
Forcing himself to focus on the present, Dumbledore made his way down to the great hall and wearily took his place at the high table. Looking up as he sat down, it took Minerva McGonagall 5 seconds to figure out that something was wrong.  
  
" Still no news, Albus? " she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
" Exactly. " Dumbledore replied, mechanically taking a bite of waffle and looking at the students, who were sitting at the tables down either side of the room, generally oblivious of the dangers which he knew were occouring.  
  
" Maybe they had a close call, " Sibil Trelawny suggested, sighing as she looked at Issabelle and Snape's empty seats, " I'm sure that they are all right, though. "  
  
" Well, if I receive nothing by the end of the week, then we will have to take immediate action. We cannot risk them being discovered by Voldemort. " Dumbledore said, frowning.  
  
" Agreed. " Minerva said, her eyes now glowing with determination, " And what are we going to do about the Morgana situation? "  
  
" We will have to deal with it when we deal with Issabelle and Snape's delimma. I am certain that they have found a way to protect her to some degree. "  
  
" I certainly hope you're right, Albus. " Sibil said, resting her chin in her hands, " Because that's something I have a bad feeling about. "  
  
******  
  
" Herm, Ron, do you realize that Morgana has been gone for nearly two weeks now? " Harry asked, looking at her empty spot.  
  
" Yeah... " Hermione said, finishing her pumpkin juice, " I still say that the death eaters got her... She went missing the night of the raid... I do not believe what they are telling us. Do you? "  
  
" No. " Harry said, " And I say that it's about time we took matters into our own hands. "  
  
" I don't know... " Hermione said, rubbing a finger against her chin, " This isn't our normal mystery, ya know? This is serious... We could end up getting her -- and us -- killed. "  
  
" I know, I know... " Harry mumbled, " But the idea that Voldemort has her makes me sick. I still think Draco had something to do with all of this, too. Gee, Ron. You're being awfully quiet. "  
  
" Uh, I'm not feeling well. " Ron said, looking deathly pale, " I think I am going to go to the infirmery. "  
  
" Well, see you. Maybe you should stay here if you feel so bad. " Harry said, looking at Ron and shaking his head, " I mean, it might make you easier for the Death Eaters to catch. "  
  
" Yeah. " Ron said, sighing, " Sorry guys. "  
  
" Hey, we undertand, don't we, Harry? " Hermione asked, looking at Ron, " You go and get some rest. We'll be back before you know it. "  
  
" Okay, guys. Bye. " Ron said, walking towards the infirmory.  
  
******  
  
" Where are you two going? " a smug voice asked, emerging from the shadows. It was ten minutes past midnight and Hermione and Harry were just outside the main doors leading out of the castle.  
  
" How did you -- " Harry stopped, realizing that one of his laces was untied and that it was showing, " Look, Draco, we have no time to waste on you. "  
  
" Oh, dear... " Draco said, " I guess I'll just have to get Peeves. "  
  
" Lotta good that'll do. " Hermione snapped, " Then we'd all be in trouble. "  
  
" Oh well... " Draco said, smirking and taking a breath.  
  
" We are going to rescue Morgana. " Harry said, his eyes burning into Draco's, " And you had better keep your mouth shut about it. "  
  
" I'll do one better then that, " Draco said, " I'm coming with you. "  
  
" No way! " Harry said, making a face, " I don't trust you. "  
  
" I come or I call Peeves, Potter. " Draco said icily, " Your choice. "  
  
******  
  
Morgana watched Anna in awe struck silence as she did the final button on her long black leather trenchcoat. Dispite the older girl's frail appearance, she sure looked tough dressed from head to foot in black kombat clothes. Morgana silently wished she was the one wearing them and turned to face Anna once she had finished pulling on her gloves.  
  
" Where are ya goin'? "  
  
" I'm not sure I should tell you, Morgana. " Anna said, taking a final look at herself in the mirror and sliding her wand into the clip for it on her belt, " Your aunt would not like that very much. "  
  
" Aww, " Morgana said, groaning, " I won't tell her. You can trust me. "  
  
" Hmmm... " Anna said quietly, stopping to think and wondered if giving Morgana a valuable peice of information might make her loyal to Voldemort, or at least to her. " Well, it's top secret, you know... You'd have to promise me you won't say a word. "  
  
" I promise. " Morgana said, crossing two fingers behind her back.  
  
" All right, " Anna said, looking into Morgana's excited brown eyes, " Lucius, Peter, Tom and I are going to do an attack on Hogsmeade. We figure that it will get Dumbledore's attention. "  
  
" Ohhh... " Morgana said, " Can I come? "  
  
" No... " Anna said, looking at her fondly, " This is going to be pretty dangerous... "  
  
" Okay, Anna. Good luck and be careful! " Morgana said, leaving the room.  
  
Anna smiled as she watched Morgana walk away. She was sure going to be a great Death Eater someday.  
  
******  
  
" Issie! Aunt Issie! " Morgana said, racing into Issabelle's room and closing the door, " I have something to tell you! "  
  
" Morgana, what's wrong? " Issabelle asked, looking up from the potions book that Snape had loaned her and dropping it to the floor with a loud thud when she saw the expression on her neice's face.  
  
" They -- They're going to -- " Morgana said, stumbling over her words as she hurried to tell what she had heard.   
  
" Slow down, kiddo. " Issabelle said, getting up and guiding her to a chair, " Now, take a nice deep breath and quietly tell me what is going on. "  
  
" They're going to attack Hogsmeade! " Morgana said, jumping out of the chair, " They're setting a trap for Dumbledore! And what about Harry and Hermione and... Draco...? "  
  
" Breath, Morgana. Breath.... " Issabelle said, resting her hands on her neice's shoulders and causing her to sink into the chair again, " Where did you learn about this? "  
  
" From Anna. " Morgana said, " And we can't even do anything or she'll get made at me... She told me not to tell and I promised I wouldn't. "  
  
" Oh, dear... " Issabelle said, sitting in a chair next to Morgana, " Now, I want you to do a bit of thinking, Morgana. When someone asks you to keep a secret, you wouldn't tell normally, right? "  
  
" Right. "  
  
" But you told me about this. Now, think of why... " Issabelle said, her gaze meeting Morgana's eye to eye.  
  
" Because someone is gonna get hurt... "  
  
" Right. Now, what good will breaking your promise have done if no good comes of it? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Okay, okay... I get what you're saying. " Morgana said, looking away.  
  
" Who all is going? "  
  
" Tom, Lucius, Peter and Anna. "   
  
" Thanks, Morgana. That took a lotta guts. Now, I've got to go... I can't leave all of those people defenseless! "  
  
" I'm going with you! " Morgana said, her voice allowing no room for questions, " I know more about our powers and we'll do much better working as a team. "  
  
" You sure, kid? " Issbelle said, looking at Morgana with concern and then spotting her determination, " All right, then. You're on. "  
  
******  
  
The smell of smoke became unbarable as Harry, Hermione and Draco made their way along the road leading into Hogsmeade. Turning the final bend, a terrifying sight met their now stinging eyes. The village was enveloped in flames which were mercilessly roaring, crackling and scorching their way into the little houses and shops.  
  
" You sure about this? " Hermione asked, feeling very nervous as she watched one of the roofs cave in on a nearby building.  
  
" I'm not taking any chances. Morgana might be in there. We have no choice. " Harry shouted, continuing to walk forward, " C'mon! "  
  
" Ohh... Potter's trying to be brave. " Draco sniggered, following Hermione, who was racing to catch up to Harry.  
  
******  
  
Issabelle gasped in horror and Morgana shuddered as they looking down at the smoking ruins below. Cries for help and screams of pain rang in their ears with the fury and vengence of some long forgotten ghost from years ago. One thing was certain, though... had Hogsmeade ever been in need of a hero, the time was now.  
  
" Tom, how could you do this...? These poor, poor people... " Issabelle said, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye and watching as it restored a house to normal.  
  
" You gotta stop that, Issie! " Morgana said, looking at her with a fixed expression, " Or you'll give us away. "  
  
" R-right. " Issabelle said weakly, forcing a shaky breath, " What if this is all my fault...? "  
  
" Why would it be your fault? " Morgana asked, landing on the roof of the buidling Issabelle had repaired.  
  
" 'Cause I rejected him, I made him look like a fool. I use him... The list goes on and on... " Issabelle said, smaking a hand against her forehead.  
  
" Knock it off, Issie. We have no time for that! " Morgana snapped, " Look! "  
  
Looking down, Issabelle felt a knot slowly begin to form in her stomach. If it was at all possible, things had just gotten worse.  
  
[ End Note: What's the great catastrope? Where are the feirce foursome? What will Harry, Hermione and Draco do? And... will Hogsmeade be saved? Thanks again for reading, please review and vote. :) ]  



	17. Snape's Secret Part XVII: The Hostages

Snape's Secret Part XVII: The Hostages  
  
[ A/N: Sorry this took so long!! Spent the weekend @ grandma's -- no computer there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and sorry for leaving ya with a cliffhanger with such a long pause. Enjoy!! -- Kat ]  
  
" What's wrong, aunt Issie? I don't see anything -- " Morgana stopped in mid sentence, finally realizing what Issabelle was staring at. There in the alley below were Harry, Hermione and Draco, who were trapped by Voldemort. Shivering, Morgana faced her aunt, forcing herself to stay calm, " What are we gonna do? "  
  
" I don't know, Morgana... But this is bad. Really, really bad... "  
  
" Well we can't just stay here! That's for sure! Let's go! " Morgana said, jumping on her broom and flying towards Voldemort and her friends at top speed. It took Issabelle a moment to catch on to what was happening and when she did her heart started pounding twice as fast.  
  
" Morgana, wait! " Issabelle said, flying as fast as she could to catch up, " Listen to me, kid! You can't just fly off and battle Voldie! We're under cover ya know? This has to be handled very carefully or it's curtains for all of us! "  
  
" He's gonna kill them! " Morgana shouted, still not slowing down at all, " I can't let that happen. "  
  
" Stop! " Issabelle shouted, as she watched Morgana go into a spectacular dive towards the ground below.  
  
" Aqua-bolt! " Morgana shouted, knocking Voldemort off his feet and pulling her broom up quickly enough that he did not spot her.  
  
" Don't you ever do something that stupid again! Is that clear? " Issabelle shouted as they landed their brooms on the roof just above the alley.  
  
" Why don't ya scream a little louder. Maybe Voldie will hear you! " Morgana replied, smirking.  
  
" Now you've really done it! " Issabelle said angrily, looking down to see Voldemort ready to kill the three helpless students. " Stay here, Morgana. I'll handle this. "  
  
" Why do I not believe you? " Morgana said, sighing, " Good luck. "  
  
" Leave them alone! " Issabelle shouted, jumping down off the building and landing rather hard on the ground below, " What do you think you are doing?! "  
  
" Funny, Issabelle. I was about to ask you the same thing. " Voldemort replied, pausing to look at her, " But on to my next question. What are you doing here? "  
  
" Uh... I had planned to come here and buy a couple books today, although I fear that any volumes I had entended to purchase are... shall we say... out of print. "  
  
" Sorry, Issie. " Voldemort said, clearly feeling bad, " I wish you had told me. I would have postponed this raid. "  
  
" Well, it can't be helped now, can it? " Issabelle asked, giving him a weak smile, " Why are you bugging these kids, though? Surely, you'll want to have people around to run things when all of our missions are successful. "  
  
" Very true. " Voldemort said, " However, these three are too nosy to be left alive much longer... A pity really. They all seem quite talented... "  
  
" You can't be serious! They're kids! They're barely even teenagers! How dangerous can they really be? " Issabelle asked, clasping her hands togather.  
  
" Issie... " Voldemort said, feeling his heart melt as he looked at her, " Okay... I won't kill them. We will take them with us. "  
  
" That's a much better idea. " Issabelle said, now really smiling and allowing him to hug her, " Now... I have to go and find Morgana... She wanted to come and look around the shops and she kinda took off in a huff when she saw all of this. "  
  
" Well I can't say I blame her... Poor kid... I wish I'd known, Issie. "   
  
" There you are, my lord! Oh, and Lady Issabelle too! " Peter said, flying into the alley and landing nearby. " Ah, we have some prisioners... "  
  
" Indeed, and they will be very useful, I am sure. " Issabelle said, glancing at them, " They are all from Hogwarts. "  
  
" Yeah, " Draco said, a nasty smile crossing his face as he moved into the light, " I lead these two fools right into your trap, Lord Voldemort! "  
  
" Indeed... " Voldemort said, looking at the boy and finally recignizing him, " You shall be rewarded for your cunning, young one. Your loyalty is quite impressive for one so young. "  
  
" Well, who else is back there? " Issabelle asked, " I recignize your jackets, now show me your faces! "  
  
" Professor McChella! How could you...! Dumbledore was counting on you... And you... you betrayed him! " Harry said, staring at her with a look of complete disgust.  
  
" I think, Mr. Potter, that you should be very careful about how you speak to my head advisor. " Voldemort warned, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
" You're not going to get away with this! When the ministry finds out what you're doing -- "  
  
" Silence, Hermione! " Issabelle said, her voicing showing a hint of annoyance, " The Ministry is defenseless. The sooner you recignize that fact, the more happy you will be. "  
  
" What the hell is going on here? Draco? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? " Lucius asked, landing with Anna behind him, " And I wasn't expecting to see you on this mission either, lady Issabelle. "  
  
" Guess I'm just full of surprises, Huh? " Issabelle asked, laughing.  
  
" But we all agreed not to tell you about this 'cause of your powers... " Anna said, searching Issabelle's face, " Where's Morgana? "  
  
" She and I had planned on going shopping today, but those plans went up in smoke. " Issabelle said, " But I really should find her. I think she got upset about these three... "  
  
" Probably. " Voldemort said, looking at Harry Hermione and Draco again, " Well, our job here is done. Do you want us to help you look, Issie? "  
  
" Nah, I think I'll have an easier time finding her on my own. She might prove quite a hassle for you guys. She likes to use her powers to play tricks. "  
  
" I know that only too well. " Voldemort said shaking his head.  
  
" What did she do? " Issabelle asked, unable to help chuckling, " She didn't hurt you, I hope? "  
  
" Oh, she lifted a finger and sent my flying across the room. " Voldemort said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
" My lord, surely she -- "  
  
" I startled her. " Voldemort said, " Anyway, we shall go now. You do know your way back, Issabelle? "  
  
" Of course. " Issabelle said, " Be careful with those two, guys. They're pretty tricky. "  
  
******  
  
Once she was certain that everyone had left, Issabelle made her way to the spot she had told Morgana to meet her at. Sure enough, she was there and had a hundred questions ready.  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" It's all gonna be okay. They are being taken back to Voldie's castle and I have him thinking that they are more valuable alive. "  
  
" How's Draco? "  
  
" Fine. He pulled a rather nasty stunt and told Voldemort that he had planned the whole thing and Voldie bought it. He is being celebrated like a hero. "  
  
" Good! I was worried about him! "  
  
" He's Lucius' son, Morgana! What did he have to worry about, realy? "  
  
" Whatever. You sure they're gone? " Morgana asked, looking around.  
  
" Positive. Why? "  
  
" Well, we need to fix the town. "  
  
" Uh... how? "  
  
" Put your palms against mine. " Morgana said, holding her hands in front of her, palms facing forward. Issabelle did as she was told and a glistening light started to shoot out of their fingers. They stood like the for a while and then, glancing around, Morgana let go. " Have a look. "  
  
" Whoa! We did that? " Issabelle asked in surprise.  
  
" We sure did. " Morgana said, grinning, " Hey, I'm hungry! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get some food. "  
  
" Good idea. " Issabelle said, " I'm hungry too. "  
  
******  
  
" So, what are we gonna do now? " Morgana asked, taking a bite of fish.  
  
" I want to take you back to Hogwarts and give a report to uncle Albus. I bet he's worried sick about us! "  
  
" But I don't wanna go back. I want to be with you and help fight Voldie! "  
  
" Listen, Morgana... " Issabelle said, taking a sip of juice, " I know how you feel, but I think Anna figured out that you spilled and you might be in danger if you came back. Besides, I think its best for you to continue your lessons at Hogwarts anyway. "  
  
" What are ya gonna tell Voldie when he asks where I am? "   
  
" I'll tell him I took you back to Hogwarts to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious. "  
  
" It sucks, Issie. Draco finally shows up at the palace and its the day I have to leave! " Morgana grumbled.  
  
" Sorry, kid... I really don't think you're missing much, though. " Issabelle said, smiling for a moment.  
  
" Don't try to preach at me, aunt Issabelle! I've seen the way you look at Him! Its disgusting! "  
  
" Its also all a game. "  
  
" Look me in the face and tell me you don't care about him! " Morgana dared.  
  
" I... uh... I... can't? " Issabelle said, looking confused as the words refused to leave her mouth.  
  
" Yuck! "  
  
" Well, we're done our food, so I think we had best be on our way. " Issabelle said, picking up her broom and heading out the door with Morgana in tow after paying for their food.  
  
******  
  
" He kissed her?! " Dumbledore asked in surprise, looking from Morgana to Issabelle in turn.  
  
" He's kissed her several times. Its like I told you, Professor, he's in love with her! " Morgana said, her eyes growing wider by the moment.  
  
" Surely you're playing along Issabelle? ...I bet Severus just loves that! " Dumbledore said, shaking his head knowingly.  
  
" Oh, yes. He's been having a splendid time giving me heck about it. " Issabelle laughed, " It's weird, uncle Albus... Tom can be a good guy... I think he would be my friend, if he weren't my enemy... "  
  
" How true... " Dumbledore said sighing, " He was brilliant, you know... Could have become anything. Smartest student in the history of Hogwarts and what does he do.... ? Becomes the Dark Lord! "  
  
" Did Sirius make it back all right? " Issabelle asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
" Yes, he did. He told me how brave you were. I was afraid that might have been the problem.... "  
  
" Goodness no! I perposely fought him unarmed. We staged a battle and Morgana caused a deversion. She was brilliant! "  
  
" Thanks, Issie. " Morgana said, blushing.  
  
" Tom... err... I mean Voldemort... gave me a speach about how he does not accept failure and left it at that. He couldn't stay mad it me. It was really funny. "  
  
" He's letting you call him Tom? " Dumbledore asked, sounding slightly awed, " That was one of the characteristics of his raids last time... No one called him that and lived! "  
  
" Huh? That's weird, uncle Albus... He introduced himself to me as Tom. I brought my luggage to my room for me and we had cocoa. "  
  
" Voldemort carried your luggage?! " Dumbledore asked, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh, " I'm never going to be able to look him in the face by the time you're done. Do go on, Issabelle! Tell me more! "  
  
" Well, we went on a trip to Auroria and Voldie had no clue that it is my hometown. I went to the playground and was thinking aloud when he showed up. Man, I thought I'd blew it!! Then he sat down on the swing next to me, asked me if I was okay and gave me a dozen pink roses. He then took me out to dinner. "  
  
Issabelle's stories went on for at least two more hours and finally she had to stop because Dumbledore was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his cheeks. Looking outside, Issabelle could see the sun slowly started to set, splashing a gorgeous blend of pink purple and blue across the cloudless sky.  
  
" Well, uncle Albus, I had better go or Sev might get worried. " Issabelle said flinging her cloak over her shoulders.  
  
" Yeash, either him or Voldemort! " Dumbledore said, finally regaining his composure. " Issabelle, I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before in my entire life. You be careful! Bye!! "  
  
******  
  
Issabelle smiled as she kicked off her broom and began the flight back to Voldemort's castle. It had been good to see uncle Albus and she was glad she had been able to make him feel better. Lost in her own thoughts, Issabelle did not notice at first as the beautiful sunset suddenly gave way to huge black rain clouds, but the first harsh drops, like an icy dagger peircing her warm skin, jolted her back to reality. There we two kids in that castle now, and she couldn't protect them forever... 


	18. Protector of Innocence

  
Snape's Secret Part XVIII: Protector of Innocence  
  
[ A/N: This is a pretty important chapter in my opinion. Both Severus and Tom are gonna act kinda mean, but pay close attention to how they fall afterword... Anyway, hope you enjoy this, guys!! Please r/r and vote!! :) I'm in a hyper mood!! Its my birthday. :) ]  
  
" Where have you been? " Snape demanded, as Issabelle started to pull of her sopping wet cloak, " You had me worried sick! "  
  
" Morgana and I went out. " Issabelle replied, sliding past him and starting to walk towards her room.  
  
" Hey! I'm not done yet! " Snape shouted, grabbing her arm, " Where is Morgana? "  
  
" Hogwarts. "  
  
" WHAT?! Tom's gonna be fuming! "   
  
" I think he'll understand, actually. "  
  
" You guys are getting quite... cozy... aren't you? "  
  
" What are you trying to imply? " Issabelle asked, now looking into his eyes, " 'Cause I'm getting sick of all of your little snide remarks. "  
  
" Oh, are you? " Snape laughed, staring at her, " Well I'm sick of seeing you clinging off him like some kind of puppet! "  
  
" Sev, did you hear about Herm and Harry? "  
  
" Don't try to change the subject! "  
  
" There are more important things at stake right now then your pride. " Issabelle said icily.  
  
" I'll be the judge of that. " Snape said, applying even more force to her arm when she once again tried to leave.  
  
" This conversation is over, Severus. "  
  
" Not until I say it is. "  
  
" Let go of me! " Issabelle said, pushing him away. Snape took a couple steps backwards to ragain his balance and without a second thought he retaliated, slapping Issabelle across the face.  
  
" Now, its over. " He said, storming down the stairs to his lab and leaving a bewildered Issabelle standing alone with a dark bruise starting to form against her stinging cheek.  
  
Standing in stone cold silence, she watched as he walked away, every step adding further pain to her already throbbing wound. Pulling herself together, Issabelle mechanically made her way up the stairs and into her own room. Immediately sliding into the comforting isolation of a shower, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. Surely Severus hadn't meant to do that... Surely...  
  
Finally feeling somewhat better, Issabelle got out and pulled on a long red velvet bathrobe. Once she was sure that her hair was dry, she crawled into bed and was fast asleep in minutes, but her peaceful slumber did not last long.   
  
" Argh! "  
  
A scream of agony sent an unexplainable chill through the cold night air as Issabelle's eyes shot open, automatically facing the window where there was nothing to be seen. Nothing, except the sparkling light of a crescent moon...  
  
Figuring it had been a dream, Issabelle once again lied down, determined to get some peace of mind for at least half the night, but she had not closed her eyes when the cry once again resounded. This time, she got out of bed, walked over to her dresser and turned on a small jeweled oil lamp, which cast a mysterious glow over the dusk-lit room. The cry came again, louder and longer. Was it her imagination, or was someone being tortured...? And if so, who?   
  
A sudden epiteme struck Issabelle in her stomach full force -- that wasn't an ordinary scream -- it was Hermoine! Realizing what was happening, Issabelle felt wide awake, the sound of her adreniline pounding in her head like clashing blades. Now only one question remained... what to do.  
  
The cry came once again, but this time it was a male voice. What had happened? Was Hermione allright? Who was that? ...Harry? Tripping over the buildup of questions forming in her head Issabelle quickened her pace, following the wails until she reached the main hall where the other Death Eaters were gathered. Issabelle felt her breath catch in her throat from what she saw.  
  
Hermoine lay on the stone floor unconcous with blood pooling around her lifeless body. For a moment, Issabelle thought that she was dead, but the girl moved one finger feebly and Issabelle knew that all was not lost. On Hermoine's right was Harry, who was still standing, though her looked close enough to sinking to his knees as well. Issabelle felt her nails go into her own skin as she clenched her hands in fury.  
  
Matters did not improve as Voldemort once again raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, " You will now beg me not to kill you and your little friend... "  
  
" I'll never bow to you, Voldie! Never! " Harry said angrily, trying to move toward the older wizard, but with his first step he was overcome by a powerful spell and fell to the ground, writhering in agony. The gathered Death Eaters all began to laugh at the increasingly greusome display, completely unaware of Issabelle's presence.  
  
" Now is not the tme... " she muttered, " I just hope that I'm not too late. "  
  
At long last, the Death Eaters filed out of the hall and only Voldemort and the two children remained. Taking a deep breath, Issabelle entered the room, and made her way up to them, sending the down-peering wizard a scathing look.  
  
" Hello, Issabelle. " he said, completely unalarmed, " What are you doing up so late? "  
  
" Your little exabition here woke me up. At first I thought I must have had a nightmare, but then I heard another scream before I was asleep and decided I had better find out what the hell was going on. "  
  
" You seem angry... " Voldemort said soothingly, laying his hands on her shoulders gently and caressing them, " Let me take you back to your room. You'll feel much better after a good night's sleep... "  
  
" That's not gonna work, Tom! " Issabelle shouted, " You know what? I was starting to really like you. I thought you were a really nice guy... A little stuck in your ways, but that you'd do the right thing when it really counted -- "  
  
" Tone it down, Issie. You're gonna wake up the whole castle! " Voldemort said in a patronizingly calm voice.  
  
" -- But ya know what? You blew it! This is.. is... sick! I can't even think of another word that begins to discribe what you've done here! "  
  
" Where is Morgana? " Voldemort asked, desperate to change the subject. He could see that Issabelle was hystarical and did not want to get in a fight with her.  
  
" She is at Hogwarts. We visited uncle Albus on our way back. " Issabelle said, not caring how he decided to react to the latter peice of information.  
  
" WHAT?! "  
  
" You heard me. " Issabelle said calmly, " Now, I am going to tend to these children midically and return them to their schooling as well. "  
  
" No you're not. " Voldemort said, as though that settled the arguement.  
  
" Watch me. " she said, walking over to where Harry and Hermoine were lying and pointing her wand at them, " Helio! "  
  
" Don't push your luck with me, Issabelle... " Voldemort warned, once again trying to gently take her back to her room.  
  
" I'm not gonna leave them here so you and your pals can have another go at torturing them, Tom. And don't even bother trying to make any promises to me, you screwed up at that already. "  
  
" My dear, what will it take to convince you? " Voldemort asked, starting to feel his patience slipping away.  
  
" I already told you what I'm doing. " Issabelle said, looking down at Harry and Hermoine, who were struggling to get back up.  
  
" Issie, this is the first time I have ever told you no about anything. Can't you do this for me... just this once? " Voldemort pleaded, looking at her with sympathetic but determined eyes.  
  
" No. I cannot. " Issabelle said, not even bothing to face him, " There are just some things in this world that are more important then you are, and you would be wise to learn that. "  
  
" Issabelle, this is my last warning... Please don't make me stop you... " Voldemort pleaded, lifting her off the ground and trying to carry her away.  
  
" I wish it hadn't come down to this... " Issabelle said, flicking her wand, " Thundra! "  
  
" Ow! " Voldemort said in surprise, letting go of Issabelle and drawing his own wand, " So that's how you feel about me, Issabelle? "  
  
" Not perticularly... I did not plan on this... " Issabelle said, stumbling over the words as they left her mouth.  
  
" You want to duel me for the kids, Issabelle? " Voldemort asked, looking at her nightgown and slippers and letting out a high cold laugh she had never heard him use before. Issabelle had heard stories of that laugh and her stomach tightened as she realized that it wasn't a question, it was a challenge.  
  
" Is that the only way they'll be getting back to Hogwarts? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Well then, Tom... " Issabelle said, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eyes, " It appears that I have no choice. "  
  
" What a pity, Issabelle... I really liked you. " Voldemort sighed, raising his wand and pointing it at her, " Cucio! "  
  
Issabelle was ready and before the spell could even leave his wand, a softly glowing pink sheild surrounded Issabelle's body and made the curse bounce off. While she was still protected, Issabelle ran to Harry and whispered, " Go to the rosbush and pick a rose and have Hermoine do the same! Hurry! "  
  
" Huh? " Harry said, confused.  
  
" Sendio! " Issabelle shouted, sending Harry and Hermoine to the gardens and hoping he would understand. Turning, she watched as Voldemort finished a rather long chant and gasped in horror, realizing that her sheild had vanished with the children.   
  
" Meteora! " Voldemort shouted, and scorching flames surrounded her, rapidly closing in and not bothing to leave scars as they fused with her terrified body. Their burn was hotter then any flame she had ever heard tell of and as the pain went on, she eventually sank to the ground, unable to stand under its scrutiny. Flashes of brilliant colour began to swirl before her eyes and all at once the pain was gone completely...  
  
Voldemort's anger turned to remorse as he watched Issabelle's body spiral towards the stone floor. Instictively, he scooped her limp body up, with shock about his actions beginning to sink in.   
  
******  
  
Voldemort sat on the velvet coushined stool by Issabelle's bed, holding on of her pale delicate hands softly between both of his own. She had been unconcious for a week now, but at least she wasn't dead. That, he mused, was a miracle... No one had ever survived the Meteora curse before. Gazing yet again at her sleeping figure, Tom felt tears begin to flow from his eyes like a bitter rain.  
  
" Issabelle, " he said, his voice breaking momentarily from a lump in his throat, " If... No, When... you wake up, I swear I'll never let anything ever happen to you again... I can't bare the loss of your company. You've just gotta come back... I love you... "  
  
Though it cannot be proved, Voldemort would still swear to this day that he saw her smile and somehow he knew that everything was going to be alright. The darkest part of the forest was behind them....  



	19. Snape's Secret Part XIX: The Crystal Cav...

Snape's Secret Part XIV: Adventures in the Crystal Cave  
  
[ A/N: We are about to enter Issabelle's secret dreamworld in a way we never have before!! Little does Tom know that Issabelle is far, far from the bed over which he weeps... she is really in a separate universe known only to the HopeBringer in her darkest hour... Please r/r!! -- Kat ]  
  
Issabelle's eyes flickered as they slowly began to adjust to the shimmering light. This was definately not Voldemort's castle, that was for sure. Glancing around, Issabelle saw beautiful crystal walls off which glimmered prisms of light forming every colour in the rainbow. The floors were made of a smooth glass and were so delicately designed that she could see her own reflection perfectly.  
  
" Where am I? " Issabelle asked, her voice ringing with a bell like quality as it carried across the empty room. Glancing around, Issabelle could not help feeling that she had been there before. The layout of the cave seemed disturbingly familiar. Pushing this from her mind, Issabelle stood up and started to look around, " Is this heaven? "  
  
" I'm afraid not, little one. " a deep voice said, ringing off the walls with laughter, " I will tell you this much, Issabelle: you are far from dead. "  
  
" Oh.... " Issabelle said, blushing slightly, " Then may I ask... who are you? "  
  
" Indeed you may. " the stranger replied, a smile crossing his lips. For he now stepped out of the shadows and the fact that he was a man was unmistakeable, though Issabelle knew she had never seen a man like him before. Tall with rippling silver hair that fell to his waist and deep violet eyes which crinkled when he laughed, he left her feeling that she was in the presence of an ancient deity.  
  
" Then I ask you, " Issabelle said, catching on to his game, " What is your name? "  
  
" Brian Cordello, head of the temple of Light, at your service. " he said, bowing and then meeting her eyes again.  
  
" Why am I here? " Issabelle asked, still feeling very confused at the whole situation.  
  
" You're the HopeBringer, right? " Brian asked.  
  
" Yes... But I... "  
  
" And you still don't know how to use your powers. I know. " Brian said, finishing the sentence for her, " That's why you're here, Issabelle. I have been instructed to complete your training. You will master all of your powers here in the DreamWorld so that you will be able to use them on earth. "  
  
" Oh... " Issabelle said, " How long will this take? I'm sure Tom is worried sick about me! "  
  
" That will depend on you. " Brian said, " But if you are in a hurry, then I suggest that we get started. First, you must answer a riddle. If you succeed, you will gain the power which it holds. Are you ready? "  
  
" Yes. I am ready. I've never been too good at riddles, though... "  
  
" Well, here goes: Both beast and child do speak my way, Both maiden and fine youth, without my aid ye'll not succeed, and my name doth be? "  
  
" Hmm... " Issabelle said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, " What would Tom say...? What would Sev say...? Urgh... I hate riddles... both child and beast... What can they both speak... Wait, I know.... TRUTH! "  
  
" Right! Good job, Issabelle! " Brian said, " That riddle will grant you the power to walk through walls. "  
  
" Interesting. " Issabelle said, " What's next? "  
  
" Are you truly that anxious? They are not all that easy, you know! " Brian scolded.  
  
" That was easy? " Issabelle mumbled, " Let's get this over with. There is no time to waste. "  
  
" Very well... " Brian said, sighing. With a wave of his hand a pool of deep blue water rose out of the crystal floor, " This is the fountain of freija and will serve us for two of your tests. I am warning you right now that you will quickly learn to hate this water... "  
  
" Just tell me what I have to do. " Issabelle said, still positive that there could be nothing horrible about a pool of blue water.  
  
" Kneel before the bitter pool and stare into its depths so cruel... " Brian chanted. Issabelle did as he said and suddenly the water began to swirl, causing a picture to appear on the surface.  
  
Issabelle shivered as a familiar voice let out a blood-curling scream. It was Morgana, and she was being hooked into some weird machine which was sucking at her very essence. Issabelle leaned forward, reaching out her hand to help and only spotted the long black tentacle in the nick of time. Backing up, the pool became crystal clear again, but Issabelle's heart slammed wildly in her chest.  
  
" What was that? " she demanded, turning on Brian, " What's happening to Morgana? "  
  
" I do not know... " Brian said, now looking slightly worried, " The pool is designed to show your ultimate fear. The test is to see if you dive into it and get caught by the squid or simply face it. You passed. "  
  
" But I didn't save Morgana... "  
  
" You weren't supose to, Issabelle. The test was to see your sense of control. " Brian said, " And you now have the power of telekenisis. You can control objects with your mind, get it? "  
  
" Very funny. Is Morgana in any real danger? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" All right, then. Let's continue. "  
  
" As you wish... " Brian said, shaking his head, " Step into the fountain, Issabelle. "  
  
" What about the squid? "  
  
" It is gone... and trust me, you're going to have bigger things than it to worry about at any rate! "  
  
" As you say... " Issabelle said, sliding her right foot into the pool and stopping as she felt it start to throb with waves of tingling painn, " Argh! What kinda stunt are you tryin' to pull? "  
  
" None. That water smarts, but it will make you immune to all of the unforgivables and any other dangerous spells that could mess up your missions. "  
  
" How long do I have to stay in? " Issabelle asked, favoring her foot rather noticeably.  
  
" Until it doesn't sting anymore. "  
  
Issabelle stared at Brian as though he were crazy, but forced herself to take a deep breath and enter the pool. The pain made her stomach churn and she cried out, but within a few minutes, the agony had all but subsided. Stepping out of the pool, Issabelle felt a new sense of security sweep over her, but tension still hung in the air.  
  
" Well, well... " Brian said smiling, " I think its time that we moved on to something a little easier. "  
  
With a snap of his fingers, the room became weightless and Issabelle found herself floating high above the ground. Her body felt light as air as she let gentle breezes pick her up and carry her around the room. Brian watched her with amusement and then snapped his fingers again, causing the gravity to return. Issabelle felt herself begin to panic but then a startling realization hit her -- she wasn't falling. On the contrary, she was flying around the room as if she had wings and made a rather graceful first landing next to Brian.  
  
" Excellent! " he said, nodding with aproval, " One more test, Issabelle, and you are free to go. "  
  
" Marvelous... " Issabelle said, beaming, " What is it? "  
  
" Your most difficult test yet... Possibly the hardest you will ever face. "  
  
" Hmm... " Issabelle said thoughtfully, gazing off into the distance. When her eyes once again returned to Brian, she was surprised to discover that he was not there. Instead, she was once again standing in front of Voldemort, though she could tell that she was still in the DreamWorld.  
  
" Hello, Issabelle... " he said, staring at her with his red eyes flashing brightly, " We duel again, it seems... "  
  
" Tom? " Issabelle asked, now totally confused, " I... I have no reason to duel with you... "  
  
" Is that so? " Voldemort replied, his voice dripping sarcasm and then releasing another shill laugh, " I do not permit traitors within my midst. "  
  
" What are you talking about? " Issabelle demanded, her voice shaking more then she had hoped it would.  
  
" Your voice makes it clear that you do. " Voldemort said shortly, raising his wand, " Avada Kedavra! "  
  
Issabelle's eyes grew wide with apprehensive terror, but a silver glow enveloped her as the green flash threatened to swallow her in its deadly power. " Y.. you're not Tom! I know he was fuming with me about those kids, but I'm sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that he doesn't want me dead... He's my friend! "  
  
The faulty Voldemort could do nothing but laugh. She had him pegged, and without a second though Brian regained his own appearance and jumped at her. Issabelle saw this coming and quickly moved out of the way. Waving his hand, Brian caused ropes made of heavy black chain to fly at Issabelle, but she easily dodged these as well and turned to attack. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Issabelle focused on the two frightened faces that she had fought Tom to save and felt an indiscribable fury began to burn deep within her veins.  
  
" I'm tired of waiting, child. Are you going to attack or not? " Brian asked, yawning. To his surprise, Issabelle's eyes flew open at that very minute as she finished a very long and complex incantation, " Luminia Remnasa! "  
  
Tiny specks of golden light began to charge towards Brian, surrounded by the light of Hope itself. Shocked, he did not manage to get out of the way in time and the spell sent him flying from one end of the cave to the other. Gazing down on him, Issabelle wondered if she had done her spell properly and if not, how she was going to get out of the DreamWorld. Luckily, Brian's eyes opened and he came around within minutes, congradulating Issabelle on the complesion of her training.  
  
" So I can go home now? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" You consider living with him home? " Brian asked, looking at her with dismay, " I almost wish that I could keep you here! "  
  
" I think not. " Issabelle said flatly, " I miss Tom and Sev. "  
  
" Very well... " Brian grumbled, waving his hand. The bright lights of the cave began to flicker out one by one, light dying stars falling into an endless pool of darkness. But the next thing she knew, Issabelle was back in her warm bed at Voldemort's castle.  
  
******  
  
" Must save... children... Portal... at rosebush... "  
  
Voldemort had been lying with his head against Issabelle's, his eyes half closed as he kept his silent watch over her sleeping figure. The slip of words, even though they proved his initial suspicians, caused him to smile. " Issie...? " he whispered.  
  
Issabelle felt her eyes slowly opening, like flowers blooming amidst a warm summer day, as she realized that she was back in her own -- or more precisely -- Voldemort's bed. Glancing up, she saw him, watching her with tear dimmed eyes and felt astounded that she had caused him this much grief. Fear prickled at her stomach like a thousand needles, but when he smiled at her slowly waking form she knew things were going to be all right.  
  
" Tom... ? "  
  
" It's all right, Issie... Just stay still and try to regain your strength. " Voldemort whispered, leaning over her and kissing her forehead, " I thought I'd lost you forever... How could I do that to you... ? What right did I have... ? I don't deserve to live... "  
  
" Don't talk like that, Tom. You know it scares me. " Issabelle said, her voice regaining a hint of its usual strength.  
  
" After all I did to you, you still care? " he asked bitterly, " I'm not worthy of that kind of devotion... "  
  
" It's called friendship. " Issabelle said, stroking his face and yawning, " Trust me on this, Tom. I'm not goin' anyware. I have good reassurance of that. "  
  
Issabelle's energy vanished as quickly as it had came and her body lay quiet once more. This time, however, Tom knew it was only a very deep sleep. She was right... she was going to make it. Deep down, though, he knew it was going to be much tougher then she seemed to assume...  
  
[ End Note: How is Snape dealing with Issabelle's unconciousness? What will Tom do with the new-found information? What will Dumbledore do when he finds out about the attack on his neice? Will Issabelle really forgive Tom that easily? And... who does she really love? Please r/r and vote etc... ^_^ ] 


	20. Snape's Secret Part XX: Forgiven

Snape's Secret Part XX: Recovery  
  
[ A/N: I know that the last chapter was really tough to comment on since I did not focus on the central theme of the story. Thank you to those who did review, though!! That was not an easy one to write! Anyway, in this chapter we get to see the various reactions to the duel and Issabelle gets to show off some of her new powers in the real world. I have counted up the votes and they're pretty even. So, I am going to do an ending for each of the romantic scenarios. **This is not the end** Enjoy!! -- Kat. ]  
  
The aroma of blueberry waffles made Issabelle very eager to open her eyes the next morning. Realizing how long it had been since she last ate, Issabelle did not object at all when Tom decided to help her with them, even going so far as to cut them into little peices. Issabelle drew the line when he tried to put the fork into her mouth, insisting she was capable of that much.  
  
" How do you feel? " he asked, his eyes doing yet another scan of her slender body, " I mean, I'm sure you're not back to your usual perky self, but is there anything I can do for you, Issie? "  
  
" I feel pretty decent. I should be up and around today, actually. " Issabelle said, taking another mouthful of waffle.  
  
" No you won't! " Voldemort said, going very pale, " You need to recover for at least another week. We can not afford to take any chances. "  
  
" I was an auror, Tom. I recover pretty quick. "  
  
" Issabelle, you're the only person who has ever survived that spell. " Voldemort snapped, " I wrote it myself! "  
  
" Disappointed yourself, eh? " Issabelle asked, beginning to chuckle.  
  
" Possibly. " Voldemort said, his tone growing more agrivated by the minute, " The stunt you pulled last week would have sent many less fortunate witches and wizards to their grave. "  
  
" Are you trying to scare me? " Issabelle asked, allowing her face to make it plain how dull she was finding his lecture.  
  
" I do not allow traitors amung my Death Eaters. It causes questions of loyalty to come up amung their ranks and that does not benefit my perpose very well at all. Now, Issabelle... I have been very good to you and have let you get away with nearly anything, but you really need to take a side in all of this. "  
  
" The only side I am taking is this: anyone I catch hurting little kids or my loved ones is gonna have hell to pay. I would be just as upset if someone were to harm you as I would be if someone were to harm uncle Albus. "  
  
" Quit stalling, Issabelle. " Voldemort warned, " I want an answer. "  
  
" Were the question fair you would get one. " Issabelle said, " So tell me, Did Harry and Hermoine escape? "  
  
" How dare you! " Voldemort said furiously, his eyes flashing scarlet, " You've got 30 seconds to tell me what you're doing or I'll blow them and the rest of that damn school into such microscopic bits that no one will able to recignize the bodies, let alone revive them. "  
  
" Take a nice deep breath and think carefully about what you are asking. " Issabelle said softly, " I think you'll see how irrational you are being. "  
  
" I'm going to ask you this one more time, Issie... Who's side are you on? " Voldemort demanded, his eyes burning into hers with a passion she had not anticipated facing in these circumstances.  
  
" You're serious? " Issabelle asked, her eyes opening a little wider.  
  
" Yes! " Voldemort said, gazing down at her, " I need to know, especially since you're my head advisor. "  
  
" I am loyal to you, Tom... However, I cannot bare to see harm done to an innocent or my family. Surely, you must be able to understand that. "  
  
" Much better, Issabelle. " Voldemort said in a softer tone, " I have trouble sympathizing at times, but I'll do my best. I do not want to lose your loyalty. But I cannot help asking, did anything... happen... while you were asleep? "  
  
" Indeed, many things happened! I think it will be easier to show then to tell, though. Now... let me see... " Issabellle glanced around the room until her eyes fell upon a photograph of a woman with a very mischevious smile and huge eyes. Carefully raising one of her hands she pointed a finger at the picture and focused intently on moving it using telekenisis.   
  
The picture slowly began to levitate off the shelf and wobbily floated over to the bed, to Voldemort's amazement. Just when she believed she was in the clear, Issabelle's mind went blank, causing the picture to fall to the floor and smash into a million peices.  
  
" Sorry! " Issabelle said, looking down at the shattered glass and wrinkled photograph in embarrassment, " I guess that still needs some work... "  
  
" My mother's photo! Issie, how could you?! " Voldemort exclaimed, his face baring a look of utter horror.  
  
" I really am sorry, Tom. It was an accident.. " Issabelle said, her bottom lip quivering slightly, " Want me to see if I can fix it? "  
  
" No, no... You've done quite enough. " Voldemort replied, his sarcastic tone peircing her conscience like a knife. " Oh, dear! Don't cry, Issie. It can be easily fixed... Here... "  
  
Issabelle accepted the hankercheif he offered her without a second thought and wiped her eyes. She certainly understood how much losing a parent hurt... well, loss, anyway. A tingling warmth began to seep through her senses and it was only then that she realized that she was being held. Looking up into his eyes, she felt her anxioty melt away.  
  
" A-ha! " a confident voice shouted, its wringing presence demanding immediate attention and destroying the touching moment at hand, " I have proof at last. You have been cheating on me, Issabelle. And with Him, no less! "  
  
" You are jumping to conclusions, Severus. " Issabelle said calmly.  
  
" I want to speak to you -- alone -- as soon as possible. " Snape said, his voice turning icy. " This time you've gone too far! "  
  
******  
  
" We had an arguement and you caught us making up. I swear to God I wasn't cheating on you, Severus! " Issabelle said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
" That's not what I saw. " Snape replied crisply, " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write to the Ministry of Magic. "  
  
" What? " Issabelle exclaimed, " What are you doing? "  
  
" The game is over, Issabelle. Its time that Voldie payed for his crimes! "  
  
" Things are gonna get ugly, then... " Issabelle said softly.  
  
" Why? " Snape asked, a smug grin making its way across his face, " Sad that he's gonna be sent to a place darker then Azkaban? "  
  
" I'm not so sure that the ministry is ready to fight Voldemort head-on. "  
  
" Well, your opinion no longer matters. " Snape said flatly, " I'd be careful if I were you, or you might end up sharing his fate. "  
  
" I'm following uncle Albus' orders -- nothing more, nothing less. " Issabelle said, " You are free to leave. "  
  
Snape stared at her in disbelief for a minute and then walked away. As he made his way down the corridor he was in such a hurry that he bumped into Voldemort, who had gone to get a present he had bought for Issabelle.  
  
" Well excuse you! " Voldemort said, looking up at Snape and trying to keep his temper.  
  
" Move. Now. " Snape said. Looking down and realizing who it was, his face went as pale as alabastor, " Pardon me my lord... I had no idea... "  
  
" Let me by. " Voldemort said, sending him a murderous look and continuing towards the room where Issabelle lay resting. Looking around as he entered, Voldemort felt his breath catch in his throat. Issabelle was sitting up, her long blonde hair falling over her face and her head resting in her hands. As he came nearer, he could see the tears that poured from her eyes like the silvery rain she had cast in Auroria.  
  
" Its all... over... " she said as he came and put his arms around her again, " All hope is lost... He is going... Everything will be ruined... "  
  
" What are you talking about? Who is going? And where? " Voldemort asked, stroking her hair and laying her head against his shoulder, " Tell me, my precious. Tell me what is wrong and I will make it better. I promise you. "  
  
" I'm scared, Tom. " Issabelle whispered, " I don't know what to do. If I tell you, I am committing a crime. If I don't tell you, I am committing a crime. The question lies in which is the more criminal -- to defy society or to defy my heart. "  
  
" That is something that only you can answer, Issie. I can't tell you. " Voldemort replied, wiping away her tears and laying her back down on the soft pillows. " I brought something for you. "  
  
With trembling hands, Voldemort handed her a tiny box wrapped in a golden foiled paper and tyed with a red silk ribbon. Issabelle looked at it curiously and then with the greatest of care unwrapped it, revealing a beautiful black velvet box. Issabelle looked at the box intently, her heart beating a little faster as she opened the lid. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as she peeked inside.  
  
" Issabelle Dumbledore, " Tom began, taking the beautiful ring out and kneeling by her bedside, " Will you... marry me? "  
  
" I don't know what to say, Tom. " Issabelle said, fighting to make words come out of her mouth, " You are a wonderful man, but I am still seeing Severus. I can't just... well... you see what I mean. "  
  
" Then the answer is no. " Voldemort said, his eyes dropping to the floor and several silent tears falling from his hardened face.  
  
" Tom, I'm really sorry. I really... well... like you. But... "  
  
" You've said enough. I've been wasting my time on you, Issabelle. I should have known you wouldn't marry a man like me from the start. " Voldemort said, standing up and starting to walk away.  
  
" Please don't leave... " Issabelle said, her eyes following him as he moved.  
  
When he faced her again, Issabelle could see that his eyes were red as burning coals and that he was clutching one of his hands in pain. A shiver of fright ran though her as he once again moved towards her, his skin pale as death. Instinctly, she moved over and he lay next to her, holding her in his arms. " Its all right, Issie... I'm here. "  
  
" Tom, there are two things I need to tell you. One, my name is not Issabelle Dumbledore -- its Issabelle McChella. Two, someone in our midst has sent word of the castle's location to the ministry of magic. "  
  
" Issabelle McChella? A professional Auror? " Voldemort said, jumping out of the bed, " What have you told the ministry? "  
  
" I have not said a word. " Isssabelle said, " You are my friend. I know what would befall you if I betrayed your trust, so I simply revived any innocents that you endangered. "  
  
" I see. Tell me the name of my betrayor, and I shall let this slide. "  
  
" Promise me you will not hurt him. " Issabelle said, her eyes searching his.  
  
" It's Severus. " Voldemort said, his tone emotionless, " I should have known. "  
  
" What are you going to do? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Do not concern yourself with that, Issabelle. Be thankful that I love you as much as I do, as you would not have survived such a confession otherwise. Is that clear? "  
  
" Yes, Tom. " Issabelle said, unable to meet his eyes, " Don't take the secret of my surname personally. Its just that I -- "  
  
" I understand, Issabelle. I forgive you. Had you told me the truth in the start, I would have missed meeting the most wonderful sweet loving person to have ever graced this planet. I will not hurt him, if that will make you happy. "  
  
" Thank you, Tom. I know it must be hard, but someday your patience will pay off. "  
  
" Well, my sweet... " Voldemort said, looking at Issabele gently, " Things are going to get tough. "  
  
" At least we have eachother. " Issabelle said, " Please don't leave me, Tom. I need you by my side now more then I have ever needed anyone in my entire life. " 


	21. Snape's Secret Part XXI: The Great Battl...

Snape's Secret Part XXI: The Great Battle  
  
[ A/N: Here comes the **BIG** turning point, ladies and gentlemen!! :) Who will it be, who will it be?? Well... you'll have to read the next chapter to find that out since I *promised* I would do one for each scenario. Anyway, what brings about this life-altering change? Who will live and who will die? And will those who live be happy about it...? Please R/R!! Oh, and I am only going to majorly continue with one of the couples after this split ending: Guess which -- I/S or I/V?? :) ]  
  
Issabelle awoke, feeling a breeze of passion gently move several strands of her golden hair, tickling her neck. Even before she opened her eyes, she could tell that it was Tom by her side. She could feel his arms, still around her, enveloping and protecting her from the outside world. As she gazed at him, it almost overwhelmed her how vaulnurable he looked with his feirce scarlet eyes closed. Then again, they weren't always scarlet...  
  
Moving slightly to get more comfortable, Issabelle put one of her arms around him and soon fell to another wave of blissful slumber. Within minutes, however, that sweet tranquility was destroyed with a deafening crash.  
  
" What was that? " Issabelle whispered, her eyes scanning the room. The silence felt mocking, as she waited, beckoning something to challenge that it was not her imagination. Then, it came.  
  
" This way! " a voice shouted, sending her senses into a state of panic. The voice sounded familar, but unwelcome. Where had she heard it before?  
  
" Tom... " Issabelle whispered, " Tom... Wake up! "  
  
" Uh... Let me sleep, sweetheart... " Tom said, rolling over.  
  
" Tom! It's an emergency! " Issabelle said, forcing herself to stay quiet, but still feeling a note of panic enter her voice.  
  
" What's wrong? " Tom asked, his eyes searching Issabelle quickly to make sure she was not hurt, " Are you feeling okay? "  
  
" Quiet... " Issabelle said, moving closer to him. His heart began to race as her warm skin pressed against his and he realized she was trembling. " There are strangers in the castle. "  
  
" Why are you scared, Issie? " Tom asked, cradling her in his arms, " Surely, they will not hurt you. I need you to be brave, precious. "  
  
" Its not that... " Issabelle said, her voice wobbling as the words left her mouth, " I'm scared of what they will do to you. "  
  
" Don't worry about that, my sweet... " Tom said, kissing her lips and then the tip of her nose, " They'd never be able to beat me in a duel. "  
  
" Wanna test that, Riddle? " a cool voice said. It seemed that the stranger sucked all of the emotion out of the room, his tall muscular figure silloetted against the patch of moonlight that hit the doorway.  
  
" James! Get outta here! You're no match for Voldie! " Issabelle said, her eyes traveling from her partner of five years to Tom and back again.  
  
" What have you done to her, you bastard! " James shouted, drawing his wand and giving Voldemort a crazy stare, " How dare you! You don't even deserve to live on the same planet as her... let alone... Dammit! I can't even bring myself to say it! "  
  
" James, don't! " Issabelle pleaded, " I can explain everything... "  
  
" What have you done to her, you pri -- "  
  
" Enough. " Tom said, his eyes focusing entently on the youth before him, " You want to fight me, kid? Do you know what I do to those I beat? "  
  
" Cut to the chase, Voldemort! " James snapped, " Accio asshole wizard laying in bed with my little sis! "  
  
Voldemort laughed as his body began to float off the bed and lazily picked up his wand as he passed the dresser. His long purple robes were rumplied but still intact, covering his slender body perfectly. " Are you satisfied now, young one? Will you renounce your challenge? "  
  
" Never! " James said, laughing, " I'm gonna be world famous when I beat you! "  
  
" Cucio! " Voldemort said, the word coming out of his mouth with such ferocity that Issabelle shivered.  
  
James fell to the floor, his arms and legs flailing as he screamed in pain. Voldemort watched him with amusement, pausing to yawn and give a tired look at Issabelle. It was when he did this that he felt hs blood run cold. She was in tears. Tom felt his heart breaking as he looked at her pained face, although the reason for her sadness was unknown. She had not even wept when he cast the spell on Snape, yet here she was, crying hystarically over the fate of a stranger.  
  
" Relicio! " Voldemort said, setting his wand down and running over to Issabelle, " What's wrong? "  
  
" He... we... I... " Issabelle stammered, unable to catch her breath.  
  
" Breathe... " Tom said, hugging her, " Now try. "  
  
" He and I have protected eachother since our first day as Aurors. He was my partner. That's why he freaked on you. "   
  
" I do recall telling a very beautiful woman that being an Auror was a bad career choice last summer. I caught her spying on a meeting. " Tom said, " I wonder if my advice would have been taken more seriously now? "  
  
" Yes, it certainly would have. " Issabelle said, wiping her eyes and looking away, " What are you going to do about him, Tom? I do not think he will be getting back up anytime soon. "  
  
" You know the answer to that, Issie.. We can't risk it. I'm sorry... " Voldemort said, sighing. Issabelle felt tears fighting to escape from her eyes and looked away, " Avada Kadevra! "  
  
" Let's... get out of here... " Issabelle said, dizziness sweeping over her, " He was not alone. "  
  
" Right. " Tom said, helping her out of the bed and carrying her down the hall, " I'm sorry, Issie. I -- "  
  
" Save your speech, Tom. This is not the time. " Issabelle said, struggling free of his protective grasp and facing him.  
  
" Nothing else could be done. " Tom said, taking hold of her arm.  
  
" Don't touch me! " Issabelle shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.  
  
" That's smart, isn't it? Do you want them to find us? " Tom asked, still not letting go.  
  
" Maybe I do! " Issabelle said, letting out a bitter laugh, " You disgust me. "  
  
" Listen to me, Issabelle! " Tom said, taking an even tighter grasp on her arm, " I am sure I could not fathom how angry you are with me right now. I don't blame you, either. What you've just been through is enough to make anyone upset. But now is not the time to play games with me. Do you understand? "  
  
" Yes, Tom. " Issabelle said, the silent tears now falling freely, " I've got to pull myself together. Do you have a plan? "  
  
" Yes. " Tom said, pulling her against him and rocking her in his arms. " I'm sorry, Issie... He challenged me. What could I do? I tried to talk him out of it. Not even you would posess the healing that would have been necessary. I can't believe he thought that I was... "  
  
" I know. " Issabelle said, letting out a weary sigh, " This is not gonna go away quick, though. "  
  
" We'll get through it together. " Tom said, tears now filling his eyes as well, " I love you, Issie. Had I known that was going to happen, I would have -- "  
  
" Tom, please. What's done is done. Let's not let it destroy our home. " Issabelle said, wiping his eyes and kissing him " What is your plan? "  
  
" First, I'm going to hide you. " Tom said, fighting against the lump in his throat, " It's strange, Issabelle. I've never... well... regretted a duel before. "  
  
" Then I'd say James did not die in vain. He taught us each a valuable lesson. " Issabelle said, patting his arm, " God I hate the ministry! Why did they let him come? Fudge must have known he'd do something rash! He wasn't ready. He didn't have the skills in rationale to make it as an Auror. It makes me sick! "  
  
" Hush! " Tom whispered, coving her mouth. There it was again. Footsteps, coming closer and closer every second. In an instant Tom's wand pressed against a brick in the wall and a secret door opened. " Get in. Now. "  
  
The coldness of the stone walls felt ghastly against Issabelle's bare arms as she stepped into the darkened tunnel. A pair of blazing red eyes met hers and for a moment she jumped back without thinking. " Tom? "  
  
" This way, Issie. " Tom said squeezing by her and taking her hand, " Once we get to the end of this tunnel, we should be safe. "  
  
******  
  
" Shit! " Tom hissed, poking his head out of the tunnel exit.   
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Quiet, Issabelle. " Tom whispered, " I've made a grave error in judgement. "  
  
" How so? "  
  
" Well, look. " Tom said, allowing her to peep outside. Sparks off of wands fell like fireworks against the velvet sky as Death Eators and Aurors battled eachother on the grassy plains below.  
  
" This is a disaster. " Issabelle said, her heart slamming against her chest in terror, " Are we going to help? "  
  
" Not yet, my sweet. " Tom said, pulling her away from the opening " My Death Eators will defeat them. "  
  
" Uncle Arthur... ? " Issabelle asked, poking her head out of the hole again, " This is getting very ugly, Tom. Oh, no! Peter, look out! "  
  
It was too late. As Issabelle and Tom watched from the safety of the tunnel, Severus cunningly made his way up to Wormtail. In a flash, his wand rose in the air and a shot of green light tinted the sky. Then, Peter fell with a cry of agony to the depths below, his body crashing against the angry waves.  
  
" You're gonna pay for that, Snape! " Issabelle shouted, running out of the tunnel and towards the ledge where Snape stood with his right hand raised in victory. Tom watched her and sighed. Surely, she wasn't going to kill him. That he knew. As much as he loved Issabelle, right now she was in the way. A sudden shiver of fright made its way down his spine as he followed her with his eyes.  
  
" Going somewhere, McChella? " a cold voice asked, jumping down from a ledge above and blocking her path.  
  
" Get outta my way, Lucius! " Issabelle said, trying to push by him.  
  
" I don't move for spies. " Lucius replied, smirking, " Cucio! "  
  
The landscape became a mangled blur to Issabelle's eyes as the word left his mouth, and a scorching pain started to comsume her body. The repetitive sparks of the feiry magic was torture beyond anything Issabelle had ever known and as she sank to her knees, one high ear-splitting cry peircing the spring-tinged air.  
  
" Does it hurt, Issabelle? " Lucius asked, grinning, " I'm just getting started. "  
  
" Y-yes... " Issabelle managed to choke, her eyes still rolling madly.  
  
" Good! " he laughed. As he focused on the spell, the pain increased, causing blood to pour out of Issabelle's mouth as she gave another more muffled cry. " Relicio! "  
  
" Y-you... " Issabelle croaked, forcing her eyes to stay open.  
  
" You've overworn your welcome, my dear. Have a look around -- it's the last thing you'll ever see. " Lucius said, laughing. " Meteora! "  
  
" NO! " Tom screamed, jumping directly in front of Lucius' wand as he spoke the word which would have meant Issabelle's death. The flash of red shot out and hit him directly in the chest, knocking him to the ground.   
  
" Superfly! " Snape shouted, coming up behind Lucius from the opposite direction, " So you want a duel, Malfoy? Why not try taking me on? "  
  
" Gladly. " Lucius replied, following Snape as he purosely continued to move the fight away from where Issabelle lay wounded.  
  
******  
  
" Issabelle... " Tom said, taking one of her limp hands in his own, " No... "  
  
" Tom... " she said, her voice barely audible, " I... I don't... "  
  
" I want you to listen, my precious. " Tom said, " I only have a few minutes to explain something very important to you. "  
  
" What do you mean... ? "  
  
" Shh... Please listen. " Tom said, smoothing her hair away from her bloody face, " You see this ring? Well, its the core of my power. It makes me immune to the attacks of other wizards and makes my powers three times stronger then they normally would be. It also has amazing healing abilities. "  
  
" I don't understand... "  
  
" Issabelle, you are very ill. What he did to you... I can't even bare to think of it. I've failed you miserably... I only managed to block his final curse... "  
  
" You... ? Sheilded me from... "  
  
" Yes. Now... You are still very weak, Issie. I can't let anything happen to you. That's why I'm giving you my ring. "  
  
" No... What about you... ? "  
  
" Hush, precious. What would life be for me without you? I'll tell you this... I wouldn't want to find out. Now, don't worry. It will all be okay. " Tom said, kissing her forehead and taking the ring off his finger. Strength began failing him instantly and he had to struggle to put it on one of her fingers securely. " Have you ever... even for a moment... even slightly... loved me, Issabelle? "  
  
" Yes. Of course I have... " Issabelle said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
" Don't cry, Issabelle... When you said that.. that... was the happiest moment of my life. I love you, and I'll always be with you. "  
  
" Please don't die, Tom... Please... "  
  
" Good bye. " 


	22. Snape's Secret Part XXII: Ending for Sna...

Snape's Secret Part XXII: Snape Conclusion  
  
[ A/N: This conclusion is for all who wanted to see Issabelle end up with Severus. Voldie fans, fear not (as I am one myself!!) I will have the Voldie ending done a.s.a.p.!!! Its just that I wanted to get this one done first. Tell me what you think. ]  
  
Issabelle looked down at Tom's lifeless body in disbelief. He was dead, and there was no changing that. Sure, she could revive him with the wave of her hand, but what point would there be? She had only said she loved him to put his soul at rest... hadn't she? Sighing, she tore her eyes away from his unmoving corpse and slowly stood up. There was so much that needed to be done...  
  
" Issie! "   
  
Severus' frantic voice peirced her thoughts as she ran towards him and flung her arms around him, " Oh, Issie! I was so scared you were... or that you were going to... I don't know what to say! "  
  
" Everything's going to be okay, Sev. " Issabelle whispered, burrying her face against his chest, " I'm so sorry... "  
  
" Why? You have no reason to be sorry, dear. "  
  
" For tricking you. " Issabelle managed to choke, unable to look into his eyes.  
  
" Forget it, my darling... " Severus coaxed, " I knew what you were doing... I'm very proud of you. You were so brave... But if you ever do anything that stupid again, I swear -- ! "  
  
" Scold me later, okay? " Issabelle pleaded, " I'm so tired... "  
  
" I'll do my best not to. " Severus replied, kissing her forehead, " Jeez, Issie! You had me so scared... Hey! What happened here? "  
  
" He took the final curse for me... and... died. " Issabelle said, struggling to put the proper emotion behind her words. How should she feel? Happy? Remorseful? Nonchellent? Deciding on numb, she continued, " He asked me if I loved him. Imagine that! "  
  
" What did you say? " Severus asked, his eyes tinted with jealousy.  
  
" What would you have wanted me to say? " Issabelle asked, her stomach tightening as she looked at him.   
  
" I'm sure you said what you felt was right. Either way, it caused no harm. " Severus said, deciding not to push the issue, " In my opinion, though, its all for the best that he's dead. "  
  
Issabelle squelshed the sickened feeling that seemed determined to make its way to her throat. Surely, no one deserved to be spoken of quiet that harshly. At any rate, he had given his life for her, so she owed him at least that one final kindness.  
  
" Can we go, Sev? Please? " Issabelle asked, her voice expressing her aparent sympathy for Tom at last, " I know he wasn't a great man, Sev. I know you disliked him. But... well... He was my friend. "  
  
" Oh, Issie! " Severus said, picking her up, " I understand. I know it's going to take time for you to heal from this. You're not alone, you know. We'll get through this thing together. "  
  
" Thanks, Sev. " Issabelle said, gazing at Tom's body one last time.  
  
" Let's go. " Severus said, beginning to make his way to where the Aurors had began to gather, " They need to know. But... Let's not tell them the whole story, ok? "  
  
" Why not...? They deserve the truth... "  
  
" I don't want them questioning you, Issie. You look exausted. "  
  
" Okay... "  
  
******  
  
" He did what?! " Morgana exclaimed, looking at Issabelle in disbelief, " And you just left him there? "  
  
" Morgana... " Issabelle said, questioning her decission for the hundredth time, " Had I revived him, the best he could have hopef for was life in Azkaban. What good would it have done? "  
  
" Whatever. " Morgana snapped, getting up and walking away, " He deserved a bit better then that... He deserved the truth to be known, at least. "  
  
" One day when you're older, Morgana, you'll understand. " Issabelle said, walking over to where she now stood and resting a hand on her shoulder, " So, I here that you have a date with a... certain someone? "  
  
" Yeah. " Morgana said, " Draco asked me out. I'd better get going or I'll be late! Bye aunt Issie! "  
  
" Bye! " Issabelle said, holding the peals of laughter in her throat until she was sure Morgana was out of earshot.  
  
" Can I come in? " Severus asked, poking his head in the slightly opened door.  
  
" Of course you can! " Issabelle said laughing, pausing only long enough to submit to a shower of gentle kisses.  
  
" Good. I want to ask you something. " Severus said, taking her hand and guiding her to a chair. Once she was seated, he dropped to one knee, gazing into her eyes. Issabelle felt her heart skip a beat as he pulled a tiny box out of her jacket. " Issabelle McChella, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I vowed that when the danger of the Death Eators had passed, that I would move onto a much more honourable quest -- that of winning your heart. I know you have every reason in the world to reject me: I haven't been a ship of dreams by any stretch of the imagination. But I swear that I'll make you the happiest woman who has ever lived if you'll be my wife. "  
  
" Oh, Sev! I -- " Issabelle paused, taking a ragged breath and feeling herself beginning to drown in the depths of his peircing black eyes. It was real. He loved her and it was not hard to see that he meant every word. " Yes... Yes of course... Of course I will... "  
  
******  
  
The wedding took place the following Sunday at a tiny church in Hogsmeade. Issabelle could not help smiling as she made her way down the aisle. Nor could she help but notice how happy uncle Albus was, knowing she was with someone so kind and loving. As she tossed the bouquette, Issabelle had the feeling that her life had truly just begun. 


	23. Snape's Secret Part XXIII: Judgement Day

Snape's Secret Part XXII: Judgement Day  
  
[ A/N: I know that some people are going to find this chapter controvercial. If any new readers look at this, I am 'risking' flames. But I don't care. I'm writing this because this is how I see Voldie, and it looks like at least some of you enjoy it. While reading the upcoming chapter(s), I would like you to ponder this idea: " What if Voldie wasn't purely evil of his own account? " We have already identified that he is capable of feeling regret, love and *I'll type the gasp for the newcommer here!* sometimes even mercy. Please r/r and enjoy!!! -- Kat ]  
  
" Tom... " Issabelle said, the silence of the sheltered ledge beginning to weigh on her nerves. Below, she could hear the cries of Death Eators and Ministry wizards and the snap-hiss of wands casting one violent curse or another, but as she peered down at Tom's lifeless body she felt as though she had left the rest of the world behind. She loved him. She really, truly loved him, and now it was all too late. Too late to tell him. Too late to push away the idea that had just seized her. As she looked up she realized a new sensation of terror -- it was even to late to fake being in love with Snape.   
  
" What are you doing here, Issabelle? " he asked, coming up beside her and finally spotting Tom's motionless figure. Issabelle's stomach burned with a sickening disgust as she watched a smile form upon his sharp-featured face. " He's dead! Voldemort's dead! You killed him! Wonderful! "  
  
" Your wrong. " Issabelle said quietly, " Now, go. I want a few minutes alone. "  
  
" You want me to leave you with his corpse? " Snape asked, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
" Just go! " Issabelle exclaimed, suddenly looking very desparate. Snape smiled as this fact dawned on him.  
  
" Aww... Issie, I know it must be hard. You can't help getting a bit attached when you've been on such a lengthy -- "  
  
" GO! "   
  
" Fine. " Snape said, getting up and shaking his head. Though he racked his brain with every ounce of wit he posessed he could not figure out why she wanted to stay with a dead body.   
  
When she was certain that Snape was out of sight, Issabelle immediately set her task underway. He had died for her, which meant he had done an unselfish deed. Would Snape have done that? It didn't matter, of course. One man's life cannot be weighed against that of another. The point was that Tom could be saved. At the very least, it was worth a try.  
  
" Please... " Issabelle whispered, shimmery silver tears pouring down her cheeks, " Please wake up! Oh, please please wake up! I love you! Tom, please! Wake up! Wake up! "  
  
" Issie... ? " Tom said, his eyes flickering open, " Where am I? What's going on? "  
  
" You're alive! " Issabelle said, pulling him into a frantic embrace, " I thought I'd never see you again! "  
  
" I'm glad to see you too, precious. " Tom said, returning her hug, " But where are the ministry wizards? Are they gone? "  
  
" No... "  
  
" What? " Tom asked, his face going slightly pale, " How are we going to escape, then? "  
  
" We aren't. " Issabelle said, laughing.  
  
" Then what are we going to do? " Tom said, panic edging into his usually calm voice.  
  
" Explain our case. " Issabelle said. Tom realized that she truly believed that the ministry would let him off. She was not doing this at all in spite, and that was the irony of the whole thing. Deep down, though, Tom knew that would not be the way it would end.  
  
" Issie, darling... I know this will be a shock since you were an auror and all but... I don't think it will be that easy. " Tom said gently, taking one of her hands, " I've done a hell of a lot of awful things. They're not going to just let me off... Unless... "  
  
" What, Tom? " Issabelle asked, hanging on his every word.  
  
" Oh, nothing. Hey, you better take that ring off. It looks like you have some kind of alergy to the metal. "  
  
" Yeah. Good idea. " Issabelle said, beginning to slide the ring off her finger. As she moved it, a powerful shock was released which made her lift her hand away in a hurry, " Ouch! "  
  
" Here. Let me do it. " Tom said, carefully pulling it away. As she watched, Issabelle finally remembered why she had suspected the ring to begin with. There was something Tom was not telling her and she had a hunch about what.  
  
" I've seen that ring before. " Issabelle said, her voice full of an unnatural graveness, " It was my father's. "  
  
" How can that be? " Tom asked, " My father gave this to me. "  
  
" No he didn't. " Issabelle said, " I watched you receive that ring, Tom Riddle! You got it the night I was spying on you. "  
  
" So what? " Tom said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
" So... Whenever my father wore that ring he was a different man. He use to... " Issabelle paused to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, " ... to... beat my mother and he was always bringing strangers into the house... He was a monster when he was under one of its rages... "  
  
" How can you blame his acions on the ring? "  
  
" Because he only did that stuff when he was wearing it. And I can feel his presence in it even now. Tom, this isn't an ordinary ring. It's... alive! "  
  
" Nonsense, my sweet. How can that be possible? "  
  
" Because it does the same thing to you... Only this time I saw it from the start. " Issabelle explained, " You were wearing it the night you met us, when you put the curse on Sev. "  
  
" You've defeated you're theory, then, because -- "  
  
" But you were not wearing it when you came to see me that night. " Issabelle finished, giving him a satisfied smile, " And it was the same during all of the good and bad of the last six months, Tom. "  
  
" You're right, Issabelle. Now that its off, I can see that. But how can we prove that to the ministry? "  
  
" That's the hard part, most definately. " Issabelle said. Footsteps were beginning to become audible in the distance and eventually Issabelle saw Fudge come through the clearing, " But it looks like we'll get our chance. "  
  
******  
  
" All rise! " a court clerk said, his voice showing a hint of bordem, " The case of The Ministry of Magic versus Tom Marvelo Riddle will now come into session. You may be seated. "  
  
Issabelle looked around the room and held in a disappointed sigh. Everywhere, she could see people wearing knowing smiles, as though they could predict the future and knew that Tom's was not going to be pretty. It saddened her to think that no one had taken the time to even question him. Regardless, she had fought tooth and nail to ensure he received a trial, though she was beginning to have second thoughts on how fair it would be. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should have run away together...  
  
" Miss McChella, " Corneilius Fudge said sharply, pulling her out of her thoughts, " Seeing that it is you that is determined to waste our time holding this trial, I would suggest that you focus on what is happening. I want to make sure you see that he gets sentanced. "  
  
" I am not known as one to beat around the bush, " Issabelle said, standing up, " And I will make this case no exception. It has come to my attention that Mr. Riddle had outside circumstances which caused several of the key charges against him. Based on my own first hand observation and the discovery of a very crucial peice of evidence I can prove that he is neither a threat to our society or our way of life. "  
  
" You seriously doubt that, but you may proceed. This should prove amusing. "  
  
" I have here an ancient artifact which, when worn by a person, eventually takes over their whole being. " Issabelle said, sliding her hand in her pocket and going white when it came out empty, " Oh, dear... "  
  
" Is this some kind of joke, Miss McChella? Are you trying to insult me? " Fudge demanded.  
  
" I assure you, Minister, this is no joke. It is a serious problem which is going to heavily damage my whole case. I suggest that we auspend the hearing so an immediate investigation can begin. "  
  
" The suggestion is denied. Issabelle, you do not hold the power of judgement here. I would suggest you close your mouth before I decide to send you to the same fate I will send him. " Fudge warned, " You may sit and hold your silence. "  
  
" I'm not done -- "  
  
" Yes, you are, Miss McChella. This case is over. You have no evidence. " Fudge said, " Furthermore, your credability as a member of our Aurors isn't so great either... You've always been a bit of a stigma on the group... "  
  
" How dare you speak to her like that! " Tom said, standing up. His beautiful hazel eyes glistened with an angry passion that Issabelle found even more intimidating then when his eyes had turned scarlet, " I have sat and cooperated with your ministry out of civil decency. I could just as easily kill everyone in this room without a second thought. I do not tempt me, Mr. Fudge, because though I did not directly commit the crimes you charge me with I would not have a second regret if I felt Issabelle was being threatend. "  
  
" Tom, please! Control -- " Issabelle said.  
  
" Tom Riddle, I hearby find you guilty of the following criminal offences: murder, treason, assult, kidnapping, vandalism and terrorism. Added to that, I wish to state that a case as vulgar and atrocious has never been witnessed in this court before today. I feel that an especially severe penalty is in order to begin repaying all of the people who have suffered from your evil doings. Therefore, I sentance you to life on the Isle of Despair. This case is finished. "  
  
******  
  
" What is the Isle of Despair? " Issabelle asked, resting her chin in one of her hands, " Surely I will find a way to set things right... "  
  
" That's if there is anything left of me when you find the ring. " Tom muttered, " No one has ever gone there and lived. It takes all your worst fears, all your worst memories and all the things you miss most from your life and uses them to play with your head. "  
  
" Oh, Tom! " Issabelle said, her voice waivering slightly, " I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you... We could have been so happy... What am I saying? We will be happy! We will make it through this! I don't care how hard it is, I'll find that ring. And when I find out who stole it, my reaction will not be nice... "  
  
" No, Issie. " Tom said, pulling her against him and hugging her tightly, " I want you to promise me you will not do anything violent. I want you to stay the nice sweet Issabelle that I love, okay? Seeing you become dark and full of hate would be like seeing the sun refuse to shine. Promise me that you will not let the cost of my freedom be the goodness inside your heart. If it wasn't for you, I might have become the soul trapped inside that ring... "  
  
" Its all so unfair, though! " Issabelle said, her eyes blazing with a sense of injustice, " What they're doing is wrong! "  
  
" I know, precious, I know... " Tom said, sighing, " But we'll have to weigh it out. Now listen to me, okay? You really have to get outta here, because this isn't weighing well on your credibility, and we need that if there is any hope at all for things to be set right. "  
  
" I practically am hope, you nit-wit! " Issabelle said, suddenly slapping a palm against her forehead, " Why didn't I think of this sooner, Tom? Isle of despair -- with my magic I can cast a spell to keep that from doing so much damage... "  
  
" Uhhh... " Tom paused, looking down, " Don't take this the wrong way, Issie, but your magic usually isn't the most powerful, ya know... "  
  
" My magic is only really strong when someone has a cause for it to be so. This is one of those times. " Issabelle said, " Luminia Envelopus! "  
  
A brilliant set of prismed lights began to swirl around Tom, enveloping him in a warm and tingling glow. Smiling, Issabelle stood back and watched her spellwork with pride. Surely, that would offer some protection to him, and she was the only one who knew how to do it. Suddenly the door swung open feircely.  
  
" Outta the way, McChella! " Fudge said, shoving her out of the way, " The Dementors are here to take our friend on his one way journey. "  
  
" Watch your step, you klutz! You nearly knocked her over! " Tom snapped.  
  
" Who said it was accidental? " Fudge hissed, an infuriating smirk crossing his face, " Kiss your litle mudblood friend good bye, Riddle! You'll never see her again. "  
  
" You say one more word about her and I'll -- "  
  
" Take him away! " Fudge said, motioning to two wizards standing guard, " Issabelle, there is a fine gentleman waiting to speak to you in the main section of the office. Do not keep him waiting. "  
  
******  
  
" Hello, Issie. " Snape said, looking up from an expensive leather chair at the main desk, " Did you drop this? I found it when Tom had the struggle with the ministry. "  
  
Gazing down at his open hand, Issabelle's mouth dropped open in amazement. Snape had the Ring of Darkness. The one peice of evidence which would have cleared Tom's name forever. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
" Oh, how wonderful! " Issabelle exclaimed, " Let me take it and show Fudge! This will solve everything! "  
  
" It would... If I planned on giving it to you. " Snape said, closing his hand around it, " Unfortunately for Tom, I don't. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" How can you be so niave, Issabelle! " Snape shouted, " He nearly destroyed our relationship! He tried to take you from me! He deserves what he is getting! "  
  
" You know, Severus, there's one small problem with our relationship, and I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, " Issabelle said, taking a deep breath, " I love Tom. " 


	24. Snape's Secret Part XXIV: Innocence Lost

Snape's Secret Part XXIV: Innocence Lost  
  
[ A/N: I bet you never thought you'd see That happen! Issabelle loving Tom was inevible, but Snape going bad -- in this fic?? Is his motive only the loss of Issabelle -- or is he driven by a darker force then his own desires? And... how will Tom's name be cleared? Will Issabelle get the ring in time? Please r/r and enjoy!! ]  
  
Severus Snape stared entently at the eerily glowing ring that sat on the desk in front of him. Issabelle had called it the ring of darkness, though from its appearance alone he could not see why. Carved out of shimmering black onyx with a single red jewel on top, it held an elegant air of power and mistique. As his gaze continued to fall upon it, Severus could not help wondering what powers it possessed and how they might change the fate of Tom Riddle so deeply.  
  
Issabelle no longer loved him. The thought was a stinging blow which he had not been prepared for, and he still shook his head at how clearly she had said the words. 'I love Tom.' The words sounded, again and again, with the demeneur of an ignorant child mocking him in his misfortune. Letting out a bitter laugh, Severus consoled himself with the thought that she would never see her beloved again.  
  
" Severus? "  
  
The voice that broke the silence was soft and uncertain, and Snape couldn't help remembering how Issabelle's had been when they first met. But that was in the past. Pausing to look up, he saw Anna watching him, a knowing smile crossing her slender lips.  
  
" Are you allright, Severus? You haven't seemed yourself lately. " she continued, entering the room and closing the door behind her, " If there is any way that I can help, tell me. I'm worried about you. "  
  
" No, it's nothing, Ann. " He said, gesturing towards a chair.  
  
" Still upset about Issabelle, huh? " she said, plopping into the chair and leaning toward him, " Can't say I blame you. "  
  
" It's just not fair! " Severus said, slamming his fist against the table, " What I mean to say is... "  
  
" It's quite allright, Severus. " Anna said, placing a hand on his shoulder, " It's not fair. You deserve better. "  
  
" Do you mean that? "  
  
" Of course I do! Why else would I say it? "  
  
" But I can't change her heart... "  
  
" No, but you can recover, and move on... "  
  
" Whoa! Take it easy on me, okay? I really liked her. "  
  
" I know. " Anna said, looking down, " Say, let me know when you feel up to dating again. I know someone who'd be interested. "  
  
" Who? "   
  
" I'll tell you when you're ready... " Anna said, looking up again. Her cheeks had turned a flattering shade of pink and her dark eyes sparkled mischeivously.  
  
" You? Annie... you like me? "  
  
" Perhaps. " she replied, a grin crossing her face.  
  
" You... and me? "  
  
" Mmm... " Anna said, moistening her lips, " I like the sound of that. "  
  
" Well... I... "  
  
" Let's just take it nice and easy, Sev. " she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, " I've got to go. I have an interview with Dumbledore about becoming the new astronomy teacher. Sinistra is planning to retire. "  
  
" Wonderful! " Severus said, watching her leave and allowing his mind to wander, " Looks like this might not be so bad after all. "  
  
******  
  
" Do you really think I had a choice? " Draco shouted, gazing into Morgana's cocoa eyes, " I saw an easy way out and I took it. "  
  
" And you think that's okay? " Morgana demanded, pushing him away.  
  
" Would it have been better if I'd let myself get tortured? Would that have made you happy, Morgy? "  
  
" You should have helped Harry and Hermione. " Morgana said, turning away, " I should have helped them... "  
  
" How? " Draco asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, " Issabelle brought you back here. There was nothing you could do. "  
  
" Exactly. " Morgana said, sighing, " At least I knew Helio. They both made a full recovery, which is a relief. "  
  
" See? " Draco said, " You did help! "  
  
" Whatever. " Morgana said, standing up, " Come and talk to me when you decide to care about someone beside yourself! "  
  
" Morgana, wait! "  
  
******  
  
" So you walked out on him? " Issabelle asked, looking at Morgana with amusement. Issabelle had been surprised when her neice burst into her private quarters, screaming about Draco being a creep at the top of his lungs. " Why? "  
  
" Because he's so... selfish! He sucked up to that pig, Voldemort! "  
  
" Enough. " Issabelle said, closing her eyes, " Tom was not the one who was behind those raids, Morgana. "  
  
" What makes you say that, Issie? "  
  
" Did you ever notice that ring he wore? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Yeah, it was creepy. It reminded me of something... But I don't know what. "  
  
" I'll tell you when you're older, Morgana. " Issabelle said, resting her head in her hands, " Just trust me on this one. "  
  
******  
  
Two nights later, Morgana had a surprise waiting at astronomy class. Isntead of cheerful Professor Sinastra, she found Anna waiting for them at the top of the tower. A shiver went down her back as she watched the ex-death eator scan the students suspiciously. When her eyes fell on Morgana, she gave her an icy stare before facing the class as a whole.  
  
" Due to Professor Sinastra's decission to retire, I will be taking over as your astronomy teacher. Now, I am going to be up front and say that I will put up with none of your Gryffindor nonsense and anyone who is found misbehaving in my class will be severely punished. I hope that is clear. Thank you. "  
  
" What is your name, ma'am? " Ron asked, breaking the silence.  
  
" My name is Professor Commons. Now, we shall begin. "  
  
The next two hours were dull and uneventful as Anna guided them through a routine stargazing exercise to measure their level of expertise. By the time the lesson was over, Morgana felt exausted and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Miss Devoir, you shall stay behind. I wish to speak to you. " Anna said, a mocking smile accenting her features. The rest of the students returned to the dorm and Morgana found herself alone with the most intimidating woman she had ever met.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" Do you know what we do to traitors, miss Devoir? " Anna asked, grinning menacingly as she advanced on Morgana.  
  
" I do not know what you are talking about, Professor. " Morgana said, glancing at her surroundings. The hight from the tower on which they stood to the grassy courtyard below did not leave a promising sensation.  
  
" I guess I'll have to show you, then... " Anna said, pointing her wand at Morgana.  
  
" I don't think so! " Morgana said, her eyes glowing momentarily, " Sendio Anna! "  
  
Anna's body levitated off the ground and flew backwards, hitting the stone wall with a sickening thud. Her cry of pain was enough to make Severus Snape, who was taking a walk through the corridors, come running.  
  
" What have you done? " He shouted, his dark eyes staring at Anna's unconcious body in rage.  
  
" Sh -- she attacked me, sir.. Err... would have... " Morgana said, stumbling for the words as the severity of her actions began to sink in.  
  
" You're going to pay for this... " Snape said, his voice dropping to a whisper.  
  
" Wrong again, Professor Snape. " Morgana said flatly, " Accio Ring of Darkness! "  
  
Snape stared in amazement as the ring floated from his pocket to her hand. Surely, she was far to young to know that spell... Yet she had cast it, and with no apparent difficulty. Standing, he pointed his wand at her, his mouth twisting into a sneer, " You'll never escape with it, miss Devoir. Now, give it back. "  
  
" You've got a choice, Snape: help Anna or chase me. " Morgana said, running down the staircase as fast as she could. Snape stared after her but decided that he had best look after Anna, since she looked so weak.  
  
******  
  
" Aunt Issie! " Morgana said, pounding on the door to Issabelle's room, " Aunt Issie! Open up! Quick! "  
  
" W...what is it, Morgana? " Issabelle asked, rubbing her eyes, " Its 3 a.m. "  
  
" No time, Anut Issie! We must hurry! " Morgana said, pausing to catch her breath.  
  
" Slow down. " Issabelle said, pulling her inside and closing the door, " What happened, Morgana? "  
  
" Anna tried to attack me -- "  
  
" What? "  
  
" And I sent her flying and she crashed against one of the towers -- "  
  
" Oh, lord! "  
  
" And then Snape came out -- "  
  
" Great... "  
  
" And then he threatened me and I swiped this from his pocket as I ran away. "  
  
" You what -- " Issabelle's voice caught in her throat when she realized that Morgana was holding the ring. " Oh, dear... What to do... What to do... "  
  
" You get outta here and use that to prove Tom's innocence. I'm gonna go and get Draco and we'll meet you in Hogsmeade. "  
  
" What about Severus and Anna? " Issabelle asked.  
  
" Draco and I can take them! "  
  
" No... " Issabelle said quietly, " You'd better come with me. "  
  
" But -- "  
  
" No buts, Morgana. Let's get outta here! " Issabelle said, grabbing her hands and moving towards the window, " Have you ever flown before? "  
  
" Yes. Of course. " Morgana said, rolling her eyes, " Haven't you? "  
  
" Once. " Issabelle said, closing her eyes, " Powers of light, give me that power of flight! "  
  
[ End note: Will Issabelle and Morgana make it? Will Tom be saved? What dangers lie ahead? And what is so special about the ring of darkness... ? ] 


	25. Snape's Secret Part XXV: The Haunted Woo...

Snape's Secret Part XXV: The Haunted Woods  
  
[ A/N: Hi, everybody! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I apologize for the lack of Voldie at this point. He will be back soon, I promise! Anyway, Issabelle and Morgana are on their way, but there are many dangers that they never counted on facing. Will they make it? ]  
  
Issabelle's face tingled as it was caressed by the cool night air. She and Morgana had been traveling for an hour, the ring of darkness clutched tight in hand so that she could use it as evidence when they reached London. With every passing minute, Issabelle feared that Severus and Anna would appear, but the trip drug on with a dreary vengence until the pair reached the ministry office.   
  
The sun was just beginning to poke its head through the clouds as they landed outside the city and made their way to the main building. People paid little attention as was common in the big city, a state of detatchment for which Issabelle was grateful. When they finally were seated and awaiting their appointment with fudge, Issabelle bought sherbert cones. Neither of them talked for a long time, each lost in her own thoughts over the great debate which lay ahead.  
  
Finally their names were called two hours later and Fudge met them with all the pomp which the ministry was famous for. As she entered the room, Issabelle knew that they only way to win this case was to get right to the point.  
  
" I have the ring. " she said, holding it up in the light so its scarlet-jemed centre glistened menacingly for all to see.  
  
" Yes, but I don't see how it proves Voldemort's innocence. " Fudge said, yawning.  
  
" I really don't know what to think either, Mister, but my aunt is a smart lady and she worked with him for six months on that spy mission. " Morgana said, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
" Well, get on with it then! " Fudge said, pounding his fist on the desk.  
  
" There is a demon in this ring. " Issabelle said, " It was controlling Tom all while he was wearing it. "  
  
" I don't believe you, McChella! " Fudge snapped, " This is one sick joke you're pulling and you're gonna pay for it. "  
  
" I can prove it. " Issabelle said, " The man who owned this ring before Tom -- "  
  
" VOLDEMORT! "  
  
" -- was my father! "  
  
" You're father? I thought you were an orphan. " Fudge said, smirking.  
  
" I was abandoned, Mr. Fudge. There is a difference. " Issabelle said, her voice barely above a whisper, " But that's not what we are here to discuss. Now, are you going to bring Tom back from the Island of Despair or am I going to cast the incantation to wake up the demon in this ring? "  
  
" Do your worst, McChella! It'll take a hell of a lot to make me bring that bastard back. He is where he belongs. "  
  
" You have brought this upon yourself, then... " Issabelle said, sighing. Carefully, she stood up and set the ring within plain sight on the desk. Clutching her wand in both hands and pointing it at the scarlet jewel, Issabelle gritted her teeth before taking a breath and starting a chant.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tourents of darkness,  
Creatures of night,  
Come now out of hiding,  
And drown out the light.  
  
Reign with me once more,  
In a fortress of fear,  
Oh howl and rejoice,  
At each agonized tear.  
  
By the power of lovers,  
Both innocent and sweet,  
Dark sisters and brothers,  
We once more can meet.  
  
Yet beware the look in lovers eyes,  
For though joy is a fool,  
They have powers they don't realize,  
And Nemesis weild's this tool.  
  
Come forth now great lord of darkness,  
He who is feared by all,  
Proud and mighty Giovaugne,  
Heed thy eerie call!   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Suddenly, there was a deep cracking, as though the earth itself might split in two. A gastly green light began to illuminate from the ring and a high shreiking laugh filled the air. Then a cloud of black smoke began to rise, its thick fumes making it so hard to breathe that Issabelle feared she would pass out. But they went as fast as they came and with a single crack of lightening, a tall man dressed in long black robes and adorned in jewels stood before them.  
  
" Kneel! " he commanded.  
  
" Why? " Issabelle said, gazing up at his face. His eyes were smokey grey and held no brightness or shimmer. He had a sharp jaw and chisled, menacing-looking features. Not even the hint of a smile flickered on his thin lips.  
  
" Because I said kneel. " he replied, raising his jeweled septar and pointing it at her. Instantly, Issabelle's legs fell out from under her and he face crashed roughly against the marble floor. " And the rest of you? "  
  
Fudge was already on the floor, graveling for all he was worth, but Morgana remained standing. Her hands were clasped losely and she looked up at him with a dull expression. " I'm not gonna bow to you. "  
  
" One example is never enough, is it? " he asked, pointing his wand at her as he sat down at Fudge's desk.  
  
" Leave her alone. " Issabelle said, snapping out of the spell and wiping the blood from her face. " We have no time to waste on this foolishness. "  
  
" How the hell -- "  
  
" My name is Issabelle McChella and I am the HopeBringer. You're magic has very little effect on me, Giovaugne. " Issabelle said, her gaze boring into his. Pausing momentarily, she spotted Fudge graveling on the floor, " Get up. Now. "  
  
" Leave him! " Giovaugne shouted, causing a barrier of flames to surround the terrified minister, " He and I have much to... discuss. "  
  
" We need him to free Tom! " Morgana said, walking up to where Issabelle was standing.  
  
" I see. " Giovaugne said, crossing his arms, " Which of you released me? "  
  
" I did. " Issabelle said. For the first time, the sides of his mouth drew up slightly and Issabelle shivered at the sight. When he smiled, he looked somehow familar.  
  
" Then it appears we certainly got off to a lousy start. My apologies. " Giovaugne said, waving his hand across her face. " You and your little friend will be well rewarded for your... kindness. Tell me what you desire. "  
  
" We want to free our friend. " Morgana said, " But we need Fudge to sign legal documents for that to happen. "  
  
" Consider it done. " Giovaugne said, waving his wand over the papers. Instantly, Fudge's signature appeared and he handed them to Issabelle, " Is there anything else? "  
  
" Not that I can think of offhand. " Issabelle said, her hands trembling as she looked at the documents which would secure Tom's freedom.  
  
" I give you invitation to live in my palace when you return if you wish. Neither you or your beloved shall ever call upon the name of Angelus Giovaugne in anything but friendship. Now go. "  
  
******  
  
" I think we should take brooms. " Morgana said, " It will be faster then flying. "  
  
" And much less tiresome. " Issabelle said, nodding her head in agreement. The pair stopped at a broomshop and picked up the two fastest racing brooms available and soon they were on their way.  
  
The journey started out smoothly enough as they jetted across the cloudless sky but the sight of four masked riders approaching in the distance made Issabelle's heart begin to pound. Unfortunately, they had already been spotted and there was no turning back now.  
  
" Its Lucius! And... Draco? What's he doin' here! "  
  
" I don't know either. " Issabelle said, " But let's get this over with. "  
  
Before a blow could be thrown, three bolts of lightening flew out of the sky and sent the three elder men flying from their brooms. Now it was only Draco that remained.  
  
" Issie! Morgana! Am I glad to see you! " He said, panting for breath, " He was gonna... They were gonna... "  
  
" How'd that lightening thing happen? " Issabelle asked, looking at the two teens in confusion.  
  
" I did it. " Morgana said, yawning.  
  
" Good shot! " Draco said, " But let's get outta here! "  
  
" Right! " Issabelle said, turning her broom towards the Isle again.  
  
******  
  
The tiny Island started coming into view four hours later. It certainly didn't look anything special from the air. Sections of grassland and forest and desert could clearly be seen as they hovered above it. It was only as they began to decend that the eerie magic began to pour its wrath upon them.  
  
A swirl of burning blue light enveloped their brooms and sent them spiraling towards the ground. When they finally landed, it was in a dark and misted forest which was a giant mass of trees with no paths to tell where one had been or gone.  
  
" I don't like this place... " Draco said, looking at Issabelle and Morgana for a long while to ensure they were both there.  
  
" I think I've heard of this place before... " Issabelle said, " Its called the Haunted Woods. "  
  
" That's right... " a whispy voice said, " And no one that has entered has ever come out alive! "  
  
" Lumus! " Morgana shouted, causing a little flicker of light to glow at the end of her wand, " G... g... ghosts! "  
  
" Close. " the voice answered, " Ghosts of lost souls, to be exact. We are the eternally doomed. Confined to this forest for the rest of eternity. Now you will join us. "  
  
" Issie... What are we gonna do? " Morgana said, her voice quivering.  
  
" There is only one way to escape this forest -- and this island. Anyone who comes here must face his or her greatest fear. " Issabelle said, looking into Morgana's eyes, " So this one is up to you. You are the HopeGiver. Show these ghouls your power! "  
  
" Right... " Morgana said, taking a breath and raising her wand, " By the powers of hope and light, send away these minions of fright! "  
  
Instantly, the mist of ghouls was lifted and the path became clear. The group moved on, not realizing that things were bound to go much worse. 


	26. Snape's Secret Part XXVI: The Isle of De...

Snape's Secret Part XXVI: The Isle of Dispair  
  
[ A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've got a lot of deadlines for my classes. Anyway, Tom is BACK this chapter. :) Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you keep me going!! Anyway, let's just say that our heros must pass through the darkness before they will see the light. Please REVIEW, as I (like everyone else!) can no longer check my readership through numbers). Thanks!! -- Kat ]  
  
" She never loved you, Tom Riddle. "   
  
The words of the guards who had thrown him from the long black econo-broom onto the island rang through his concience night and day. Why should she have loved him? He was a murderor! He had tortured little children... He had tortured her when she came to their aid...  
  
This throught brought forth an involuntary shudder. He had hurt her. She had been uncouncious for a week. Had it been worth it? No. They had made up the day she woke. But she had also rejected him when he proposed.  
  
" I have lost her forever. " Tom's voice was horace from a lack of water. He had denied himself food and water since he first set foot on the island which was now to be his home. Life was not worth living without her.  
  
But then she had told him she loved him. She had brought him back from the dead. But now he was here... Had this been her plan? A fate worse then death? Although Tom could not bare to think of Issabelle behaving that way, he could not help questioning her motives as he surveyed the barren wasteland which surrounded him.  
  
It was at the moment that he glanced up that he saw it. Its eyes flickered with the same glowing scarlet which his own eyes had so many times reflected. But now, things were different. It was now the hunter, not he. This thought chilled Tom to the bone. If it saw him, smelled him, sensed him... Any of Issabelle's good ententions would surely be too late.  
  
******  
  
Issabelle led her two younger followers though the now visable forest path.   
Finally they reached its edge and looked out on a barrien desert which stretched on against the horrizon in a haphazard collection of dunes and crators which glared alabastor in the light of the noon-day sun.  
  
" This place is a lot bigger on the ground then in the air! " Morgana panted, pausing to wipe the beads of sweat which had formed on her forehead.  
  
" We're never gonna find him! " Draco whined, dropping to the ground exausted.  
  
" Oh yes we will! " Issabelle said, pulling her cantine out and letting each of them take a drink, " But we have to keep moving, or this sun will fry us for sure. "  
  
" Right. " Morgana said, shifting the weight of her satchel to the other shoulder, " Let's keep moving. "  
  
Crossing the desert proved much more difficult then even Issabelle had anticipated and when the sun sank behind a ridge of mountains which had become visable against the darkening sky, sh\e breathed a sigh of relief. They had the luck of the moon with them and were able to travel much more quickly under its cooling light. By morning, they had reached the mountain summit and happily prepared to leave the sweltering desert heat behind.  
  
A low growl was their only warning. From out of nowhere, a feirce wildcat jumped out of the bushes and blocked their path. Instantly, Issabelle pulled the other two back a pace, hoping that her magic would be enough to save them.  
  
" A-choo! " Draco's sneeze made the cat angrier still and it bared its sharp teeth, " This one's mine, guys! "  
  
Morgana raised an eye-brow, having noticed that his face had gone slightly red as soon as the cat had approached, " You okay? "  
  
" I can do it! " Draco said stepping forward, " Sendio wildcat! "  
  
With a start the wildcat went flying backwards and crashed into the mountains, falling to the ground unconcious. Grinning, Draco took Morgana's hand and the small party anxiously moved on. Hours passed and still there was no sign of Tom anywhere. Issabelle was becoming noticably more worried as the sun began to set. But then the hissing began, and her old fears were replaced with a new and more present threat.  
  
" Stop moving. " she whispered, spreading her hands out on either side of her body to prevent Morgana and Draco from moving forward, " I hear something... And I don't like it. "  
  
All at once, a huge snake began to rear its head out of the bushes in front of them until it towered over them, thirty feet tall. Its scales glistened rich shades of burgandy and gold and as the venom which dropped from its shining fangs touched the leaves below, they instantly wilted and died.  
  
" I-I'm s-s-scared, Issie... " Morgana managed to choke.  
  
" I'll protect you! " Draco said, holding his wand tightly between his hands.  
  
" I don't think this will be as easy as a montain lion... " Issabelle said sadly, looking down, " And I don't know what to do about it. "  
  
" The Kye know lots about snakes. My dad has summoned snakes like this in battle. But I've never fought one before. " Draco said, frowning.  
  
" There's only one person who can stop this snake and that's... " Morgana said, pausing.  
  
" Tom. " they all finished in unison.  
  
The sound of the three voices was enough to make the snake notice them and it darted its head forward, aiming for Issabelle. Trembling, Issabelle closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.  
  
" CUCIO! " Tom screamed, running out of his hiding spot and pointing his bare hands at the snake. Issabelle and the children watched in wonder as the giant serpant writhered and shook from the power he was able to produce from his hands and finally collapsed on the ground.  
  
" Tom! " Issabelle shouted, running to him and throwing her arms around him, " Oh, Tom! I was afraid I would never see you again! "  
  
" Issabelle, what are you doing here? " Tom demanded, hugging her back, " Surely you didn't doom yourself to a life like this on my account... "  
  
" No, I did not. I fear I may have done worse... " Issabelle said, her voice dropping so that it was barely above a whisper.  
  
" What do you mean? " Tom asked, " Issie, you don't mean... "  
  
" I freed the power in the ring. "  
  
" Oh, Issie! No, no, no... This is a disaster! It will destroy everything. " Tom moaned, though his eyes stilled remained sympathetic.  
  
" I had no choice. I could not bare to live without you. I love you. " Issabelle said. " Now, we can prepare to leave this dreadful place! "  
  
" I fear we will walk into something worse then this, if what you say is true. I shared that demon's thoughts. I know all that he entends to do... "  
  
" It is too dark to start back tonight. We must make camp. " Morgana said, looking at each of them in turn.  
  
" I have been staying in a cave the last few nights. It isn't much, but it will shelter us from the winds until we are safe to travel again. " Tom said, taking Issabelle's arm and beginning to lead them to a plateau in the dusty mountain range.  
  
******  
  
A cold gust of wind blew through the cave and awoke Issabelle from a peaceful slumber. As she gazed up, her breath caught in her throat. Standing in the doorway was a shadowed figure in long deforming black robes. Gazing up at it disturbed, Issabelle realized it had no facial features except a pair of menacingly glowing amber eyes.  
  
" Hello, HopeBringer... " It hissed, " Do you know who I am. "  
  
" No. " Issabelle said quietly, " But I bet you'll tell me anyway. "  
  
" Indeed... " It said, drawing the word out, " I am dispair. "  
  
Issabelle's body suddenly felt numb, " And what business brings you here? "  
  
" A warning, HopeBringer. " It said icily, " Do not steal my souls! "  
  
" No one owns a person's soul except that person. " Issabelle said, showing a type of courage she had not known she posessed, " Be gone, dark spirit. You are not welcome here. "  
  
" I have something I want to tell you, HopeBringer. Something you have searched for the answer to night and day since you were a little girl. "  
  
" What is it? " Issabelle asked, suddenly consumed by a wild desire to obtain the secret knowledge she was being offered.  
  
" Angelus Giovaugne is your father. He did not love your mother, so he killed her and left you to die on the streets of Auroria. "  
  
" No! That's can't be true! My parents are both dead... " Issabelle said, her heart pounding wildly. But inside, she knew he was right.   
  
Looking up from her momentary struggle, she realized that he was gone and Tom was awake, looking at her with concern. For a moment, she had an intense desire to pretend it was all a bad dream, but she knew it was no use. The one thing which had ever haunted her now loomed over her head with a dreary vengance. She had foolishly revived the man who had caused every ounce of suffering she had ever endured.  
  
" Oh, Tom! " she cried, burring her face against his chest.  
  
" There, there, precious. We'll set things right... "  
  
" What have I done? " she whispered, shivering, " What have I done? " 


End file.
